


Vertaling der Richter und sein henker.

by superwynette



Category: Original Work
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwynette/pseuds/superwynette





	Vertaling der Richter und sein henker.

Hoofdstuk 1:

Alphons Clenin, de politieagent van Twann, trof op de ochtend van 3 november 1948 daar waar de weg van Lamboing (een van de Tessenbergdorpen) uit het bos van de Twannbachkloof tevoorschijn komt, een blauwe Mercedes aan die aan de kant van de weg stond. Het was mistig, zoals zo vaak in die late herfst, en eigenlijk was Clenin de auto al voorbijgelopen toen hij toch weer terugging. Bij het passeren, toen hij vluchtig door de beslagen ruiten van de auto had gekeken, had hij namelijk het gevoel gekregen dat de chauffeur op het stuur was neergezakt. Hij vermoedde dat de man dronken was, want als fatsoenlijk mens dacht hij aan het meest voor de hand liggende. Daarom wilde hij de vreemdeling niet beroepsmatig benaderen maar menselijk. Hij liep naar de auto toe met de bedoeling de slapende man te wekken, hem naar Twann te rijden en in hotel Bären met een kop zwarte koffie en een kom meelsoep nuchter te laten worden; want het was wel verboden om dronken te rijden, maar niet verboden om dronken te slapen in een auto die aan de kant van de weg stond.

Clenin opende het portier en legde vaderlijk zijn hand op de schouder van de vreemdeling. Maar op hetzelfde moment merkte hij dat de man dood was. Hij was door zijn slapen geschoten. Ook zag Clenin nu dat het rechterportier openstond. Er was niet veel bloed in de auto te zien, en de donkergrijze jas die de man aanhad leek niet eens besmeurd. Uit de jaszak stak de glimmende rand van een gele envelop. Clenin, die hem tevoorschijn haalde, kon zonder moeite vaststellen dat de dode Ulrich Schmied was, politie-inspecteur van de stad Bern.

Clenin wist niet goed wat hij moest doen. Als dorps-agent had hij zo’n bloedig geval nog nooit bij de hand gehad. Hij liep door de berm heen en weer. Toen de opgaande zon door de mist heen brak en de dode bescheen, vond hij dat akelig. Hij ging terug naar de auto, raapte de zwarte vilthoed op die aan de voeten van de dode lag en drukte de hoed op diens hoofd, zo diep dat hij de wond aan de slapen niet meer kon zien, toen voelde hij zich beter.

De agent liep weer naar de andere kant van de weg, de kant die op Twann uitzag, en wiste het zweet van zijn voorhoofd. Toen nam hij een besluit. Hij schoof de dode naar de bijrijdersstoel, zette hem zorgvuldig rechtop, bond het levenloze lichaam vast met een leren riem die hij in de auto had gevonden, en ging zelf achter het stuur zitten.

De motor draaide niet meer, maar toch wist Clenin de auto moeiteloos over de steil dalende weg naar Twann te krijgen, naar hotel Bären. Daar tankte hij, zonder dat iemand in de voorname, roerloze gedaante een dode herkende. Dat kwam Clenin, die een hekel aan schandalen had, wel goed uit, daarom zweeg hij.

Maar toen hij langs het meer naar Biel reed, werd de mist weer dichter, en van de zon was niets meer te zien. De ochtend werd zo donker als de Dag des Oordeels. Clenin kwam midden in een lange file terecht, de ene auto achter de andere, en om onverklaarbare redenen reed die file nog langzamer dan in deze mist nodig zou zijn, het leek wel een begrafenisstoet, dacht Clenin onwillekeurig. De dode zat roerloos naast hem, slechts af en toe, bijvoorbeeld bij een oneffenheid in de weg, knikte hij met zijn hoofd als een oude, wijze Chinees, zodat Clenin steeds minder pogingen durfde te doen de andere auto’s in te halen. Ze bereikten Biel met grote vertraging.

Terwijl men in Biel met het feitelijke onderzoek begon, werd in Bern de zaak van de droevige vondst overgedragen aan commissaris Bärlach, die ook de superieur van de dode was geweest. Bärlach had lang in het buitenland gewoond en in Constantinopel en later in Duitsland naam gemaakt als rechercheur. Op het laatst had hij leidinggegeven aan de recherche in Frankfurt am Main, maar al in ’33 was hij naar zijn vaderstad teruggekeerd. De reden van zijn terugkeer was niet zozeer zijn liefde voor Bern geweest, dat hij vaak zijn gouden graf noemde, maar een oorvijg die hij een hoge ambtenaar van de toenmalige nieuwe Duitse regering had gegeven. In Frankfurt werd destijds over die geweldpleging veel gesproken, en in Bern werd die, afhankelijk van de stand van de Europese politiek, eerst als schandelijk, vervolgens als afkeurenswaardig maar wel begrijpelijk, en ten slotte zelfs als de enige voor een Zwitser mogelijke houding beoordeeld; maar dat laatste pas na ’45. Het eerste wat Bärlach in de zaak Schmied deed was bepalen dat die vooralsnog enkele dagen in het geheim behandeld zou worden – een bepaling die hij er alleen met inzet van zijn hele persoonlijkheid door kreeg. We weten te weinig, en kranten zijn hoe dan ook het overbodigste wat er de afgelopen tweeduizend jaar is uitgevonden,’ zei hij.

Bärlach scheen van die geheime procedure veel te verwachten, in tegenstelling tot zijn ‘chef’, dr. Lucius Lutz, die ook criminalistiek aan de universiteit doceerde. Deze ambtenaar, in wiens stads-Bernse geslacht een erfoom uit Basel heilzaam had ingegrepen, was net terug van een bezoek aan de politie van New York en Chicago, en was geschokt ‘over de voorwereldlijke stand van de misdaadbestrijding in de Zwitserse hoofdstad’, zoals hij openlijk tegen politiedirecteur Freiberger zei tijdens een gezamenlijke tramrit naar huis.

Nog diezelfde morgen ging Bärlach, nadat hij eerst nog met Biel had getelefoneerd, naar de familie Schönler in de Bantigerstraße, waar Schmied had gewoond. Bärlach ging te voet door de binnenstad en over de Nydeggbrücke, zoals hij dat gewend was, want Bern was naar zijn mening een veel te kleine stad voor ‘trams en dergelijke’.

Met enige moeite beklom hij de Haspeltreppen, want hij was de zestig gepasseerd en op zulke momenten voelde hij dat; maar al snel stond hij voor het huis van de Schönlers en daar belde hij aan.

Het was mevrouw Schönler zelf die opendeed, een kleine, dikke, niet ondeftige dame, die Bärlach meteen binnenliet omdat ze hem kende.

‘Schmied moest vannacht op dienstreis,’ zei Bärlach. ‘Hij moest heel plotseling vertrekken en hij heeft mij gevraagd hem iets na te sturen. Ik wil u verzoeken mij naar zijn kamer te brengen, mevrouw Schönler.’

De dame knikte, en ze liepen door de gang langs een groot schilderij in een zware gouden lijst. Bärlach keek ernaar, het was Het dodeneiland van Böcklin.

‘Waar is meneer Schmied eigenlijk?’ vroeg de dikke vrouw terwijl ze de kamerdeur opendeed.

‘In het buitenland,’ zei Bärlach, en hij keek omhoog naar het plafond.

De kamer lag op de begane grond, en door het tuinhek zag je een klein park, waar oude bruine sparren stonden, die waarschijnlijk ziek waren, want de grond was bezaaid met naalden. Het moest wel de mooiste kamer van het huis zijn. Bärlach liep naar het bureau en keek rond. Op de divan lag een stropdas van de dode. ‘Meneer Schmied is zeker in de tropen, meneer Bärlach?’ vroeg mevrouw Schönler nieuwsgierig.

Bärlach schrok een beetje. ‘Nee, hij is niet in de tropen, hij is meer in hogere regionen.’

Mevrouw Schönler zette grote ogen op en sloeg haar handen boven haar hoofd tegen elkaar. ‘Mijn hemel, in de Himalaya?’

‘Zo ongeveer,’ zei Bärlach, ‘u hebt het bijna geraden.’ Hij maakte een map open die op het bureau lag en klemde die meteen onder zijn arm.

‘Hebt u gevonden wat u meneer Schmied moet nasturen?’ ‘Ja, dat heb ik.’

Hij keek opnieuw rond, maar vermeed het om nog een keer naar de stropdas te kijken.

‘Hij is de beste onderhuurder die we ooit hebben gehad, nooit gedoe met dames of zo,’ verzekerde mevrouw Schönler.

Bärlach liep naar de deur. ‘Ik zal af en toe een agent sturen of zelf langskomen. Schmied heeft hier nog belangrijke documenten die we misschien nodig hebben.’

‘Zou ik van meneer Schmied een ansichtkaart uit het buitenland krijgen?’ wilde mevrouw Schönler nog weten. ‘Mijn zoon verzamelt postzegels.’

Maar Bärlach fronste zijn voorhoofd en zei, terwijl hij mevrouw Schönler nadenkend aankeek: ‘Het spijt me, ik denk het niet, want op zo’n dienstreis stuur je meestal geen ansichtkaarten. Dat is verboden.’

Toen sloeg mevrouw Schönler haar handen weer boven haar hoofd tegen elkaar en zei wanhopig: ‘Wat ze niet allemaal verbieden bij de politie!’

Bärlach vertrok en was blij dat huis uit te zijn.

**Tweede hoofdstuk:**

Diep in gedachten verzonken lunchte hij tegen zijn gewoonte in niet in de Schmiedstube maar in Du Théâtre, terwijl hij aandachtig bladerde en las in de map die hij uit Schmieds kamer had meegenomen. Na een korte wandeling over de Bundesterrasse keerde hij tegen tweeën terug naar zijn kantoor, waar hem het bericht wachtte dat de dode Schmied nu uit Biel was aangekomen. Maar hij zag ervan af zijn vroegere ondergeschikte een bezoek te brengen, want hij hield niet van doden en liet hen dus meestal met rust. Ook het bezoek aan Lutz had hij graag achterwege gelaten, maar hij moest zich schikken.

Hij borg Schmieds map zorgvuldig op in zijn bureau, zonder er nog eens doorheen te bladeren, stak een sigaar op en liep naar de kamer van Lutz, wel wetend dat die zich altijd ergerde aan de vrijheid die de oude man zich met zijn sigaren roken permitteerde. Jaren geleden had Lutz er een keer een opmerking over durven maken, maar met een verachtelijk handgebaar had Bärlach geantwoord dat hij onder meer tien jaar in Turkse dienst was geweest en in de kamers van zijn superieuren in Constantinopel altijd had gerookt, een opmerking die des te meer gewicht had doordat ze nooit gecontroleerd kon worden.

Dr. Lucius Lutz ontving Bärlach nerveus, omdat er volgens hem nog niets was ondernomen, en wees hem een gemakkelijke stoel vlak bij zijn bureau.

‘Nog niets uit Biel?’ vroeg Bärlach.

‘Nog niets,’ antwoordde Lutz.

‘Merkwaardig,’ zei Bärlach, ‘want ze werken zich daar toch te pletter.’

Bärlach ging zitten en keek vluchtig naar de kunstwerken van Traffelet die aan de muren hingen, kleurige pentekeningen waarop nu eens met en dan weer zonder generaal onder een grote wapperende vlag soldaten hetzij van links naar rechts, hetzij van rechts naar links marcheerden.

‘We zien weer eens met een steeds nieuwe, toenemende angst,’ begon Lutz, ‘hoezeer het politiewerk in dit land nog in de kinderschoenen staat. Ik ben potverdorie aan veel dingen in ons kanton gewend, maar deze werkwijze bij een dode politie-inspecteur, die kennelijk heel gewoon wordt gevonden, werpt zo’n verschrikkelijk licht op de vakbekwaamheid van onze dorpspolitie dat ik nu nog verbijsterd ben.’

‘Kom, kom, meneer Lutz,’ antwoordde Bärlach, ‘onze dorpspolitie is even goed tegen haar taak opgewassen als de politie van Chicago, en we komen er heus nog wel achter wie Schmied heeft vermoord.’

‘Verdenkt u iemand, commissaris Bärlach?’

Bärlach keek Lutz lang aan en zei ten slotte: ‘Ja, ik verdenk iemand, meneer Lutz.’

‘Wie dan?’

‘Dat kan ik u nog niet vertellen.’

‘Nou, dat is interessant,’ zei Lutz. ‘Ik weet dat u altijd bereid bent, commissaris Bärlach, om een zonde tegen de grote inzichten van de moderne wetenschappelijke criminalistiek te vergoelijken. Maar u moet niet vergeten dat de tijd voortschrijdt en ook niet stopt voor de beroemdste rechercheur. Ik heb in New York en Chicago misdaden gezien waarvan u in ons geliefde Bern waarschijnlijk geen idee hebt. Maar nu is er een politie-inspecteur vermoord, een duidelijk teken dat ook hier het gebouw van de openbare veiligheid begint te kraken, en dan geldt er maar één ding: onverbiddelijk ingrijpen.’

Zeker, dat dééd hij ook, antwoordde Bärlach.

Dan was het goed, antwoordde Lutz hoestend.

Aan de muur tikte de klok.

Bärlach legde zijn linkerhand zorgvuldig op zijn maag en drukte met zijn rechterhand de sigaar uit in de asbak die Lutz voor hem had neergezet. Hij was al enige tijd niet meer helemaal in orde, zei hij, in elk geval keek zijn arts bedenkelijk. Hij had vaak maagpijn, en daarom wilde hij meneer Lutz vragen in de zaak Schmied iemand aan hem toe te voegen die het belangrijkste werk kon doen, Bärlach wilde zich dan meer vanachter zijn bureau met de zaak bezighouden. Lutz ging akkoord. ‘Aan wie denkt u als assistent?’ vroeg hij.

‘Aan Tschanz,’ zei Bärlach. ‘Die is weliswaar nog met vakantie in het Berner Oberland, maar we kunnen hem terug laten komen.’

Lutz antwoordde: ‘Dat vind ik een goed idee. Tschanz is een man die altijd zijn best doet criminalistisch op de hoogte te blijven.’

Toen keerde hij Bärlach de rug toe en keek door het raam naar de Waisenhausplatz, die vol kinderen was.

Plotseling bekroop hem een onbedwingbare lust om met Bärlach over de waarde van de moderne wetenschappelijke criminalistiek te discussiëren. Hij draaide zich om, maar Bärlach was al vertrokken.

Hoewel het al tegen vijven liep, besloot Bärlach toch nog die middag naar Twann te gaan, naar de plaats van het misdrijf. Hij nam Blatter mee, een grote, pafferige agent die nooit een woord zei, reden waarom Bärlach hem graag mocht, en die ook de auto bestuurde. In Twann werden ze ontvangen door Clenin, die een afwerend gezicht trok omdat hij een berisping verwachtte. Maar de commissaris was vriendelijk, schudde Clenin de hand en zei dat het hem plezier deed een man te ontmoeten die zelf kon nadenken. Dat maakte Clenin trots, hoewel hij niet goed wist hoe de oude man het bedoelde. Hij nam Bärlach over de weg mee richting de Tessenberg, naar de plaats van het misdrijf. Blatter sjokte erachteraan en ergerde zich omdat ze te voet gingen.

Bärlach was verbaasd over de naam Lamboing. ‘In het Duits is het Lamlingen,’ legde Clenin uit.

‘Zo zo,’ zei Bärlach, ‘dat is mooier.’

Ze kwamen bij de plaats van het misdrijf. De kant van de weg aan hun rechterhand zag uit op Twann en er liep een muur langs.

‘Waar stond de auto, Clenin?’

‘Hier,’ antwoordde de politieman wijzend, ‘bijna midden op de weg’, en omdat Bärlach nauwelijks keek: ‘Misschien was het beter geweest als ik de auto met de dode erin hier nog had laten staan.’

‘Waarom?’ vroeg Bärlach, terwijl hij omhoogstaarde naar de rotsen van de Jura. ‘Doden verwijder je zo snel mogelijk, die hebben niets meer bij ons te zoeken. U hebt er goed aan gedaan Schmied mee naar Biel te nemen.’

Bärlach ging aan de rand van de weg staan en keek omlaag naar Twann. Er lagen alleen maar wijnbergen tussen hem en de oude nederzetting. De zon was al onder. De weg kronkelde als een slang tussen de huizen door, en op het station stond een lange goederentrein.

‘Hebben ze eigenlijk daar beneden niets gehoord, Cle-nin?’ vroeg hij. ‘Dat stadje ligt toch heel dichtbij, daar zou je elk schot moeten horen.’ ‘Ze hebben alleen maar gehoord dat de motor de hele nacht is blijven draaien, maar daar zochten ze niets achter.’

‘Natuurlijk niet, waarom zouden ze?’

Hij keek weer naar de wijnbergen. ‘Hoe is de wijn dit jaar, Clenin?’

‘Goed. We kunnen hem straks wel even proberen.’

‘Prima idee, ik heb wel trek in een glas nieuwe wijn.’

En hij stootte met zijn rechtervoet tegen iets hards. Hij bukte zich en hield een aan de voorkant ingedrukt langwerpig stukje metaal tussen zijn magere vingers. Clenin en Blatter keken hem nieuwsgierig aan.

‘Een revolverkogel,’ zei Blatter.

‘Hoe u dat toch weer hebt geflikt, commissaris!’ zei Clenin vol verbazing.

‘Stom toeval,’ zei Bärlach, en ze liepen terug naar Twann. 

Hoofdstuk 3

De nieuwe Twann-wijn was Bärlach kennelijk niet goed bekomen, want de volgende morgen verklaarde hij dat hij de hele nacht had moeten overgeven. Lutz, die de commissaris op de trap tegenkwam, was oprecht bezorgd en adviseerde hem naar de dokter te gaan.

‘Ja, ja,’ bromde Bärlach, en hij zei dat hij aan artsen een nog grotere hekel had dan aan de moderne wetenschappelijke criminalistiek.

Op zijn kantoor voelde hij zich beter. Hij nam plaats achter zijn bureau en pakte de opgeborgen map van de dode.

Bärlach was nog steeds in de map verdiept toen om tien uur Tschanz zich meldde, die de vorige dag laat in de avond al van zijn vakantie was teruggekomen.

Bärlach schrok, want op het eerste moment dacht hij dat de dode Schmied daar binnenkwam. Tschanz droeg dezelfde jas als Schmied en net zo’n vilthoed. Alleen het gezicht was anders; het was een goedmoedig, vol gelaat.

‘Goed dat u er bent, Tschanz,’ zei Bärlach. ‘We moeten de zaak Schmied bespreken. Die gaat voornamelijk op uw schouders rusten, ik voel me niet zo goed.’

‘Ja,’ zei Tschanz, ‘ik heb het gehoord.’

Tschanz ging zitten, nadat hij de stoel naar Bärlachs bureau had geschoven, en daar legde hij nu zijn linkerarm op. Op het bureaublad lag de map van Schmied opengeslagen.

Bärlach leunde achterover in zijn stoel. ‘U kan ik het wel vertellen,’ begon hij, ‘ik heb tussen Constantinopel en Bern duizenden politiemensen gezien, goede en slechte. Velen waren niet beter dan dat arme gespuis waarmee wij alle soorten gevangenissen bevolken, behalve dat zij toevallig aan de andere kant van de wet stonden. Maar geen kwaad woord over Schmied, hij was de meest begaafde. Hij kon ons allemaal in zijn zak steken. Hij had een helder hoofd, wist wat hij wilde en verzweeg wat hij wist, om alleen te praten wanneer het nodig was. Aan hem moeten wij een voorbeeld nemen, Tschanz, hij stak boven ons uit.’

Tschanz draaide zijn hoofd langzaam naar Bärlach toe, want hij had uit het raam zitten kijken, en zei: ‘Dat zou kunnen.’

Bärlach zag dat hij niet overtuigd was.

‘We weten niet veel over zijn dood,’ vervolgde de commissaris, ‘deze kogel, dat is alles’, en hij legde de kogel die hij in Twann had gevonden op het bureau. Tschanz pakte hem op en bekeek hem.

‘Die komt uit een legerrevolver,’ zei hij, en hij gaf de kogel weer terug.

Bärlach klapte de map op zijn bureau dicht. ‘Wat we vooral niet weten is wat Schmied in Twann of in Lamlingen te zoeken had. Hij was niet in functie aan het Bielermeer, dan zou ik van die reis hebben geweten. Elk motief dat zijn reis daarheen ook maar enigszins waarschijnlijk zou maken ontbreekt.’

Tschanz luisterde maar half naar wat Bärlach zei, sloeg zijn benen over elkaar en merkte op: ‘We weten alleen maar hoe Schmied is vermoord.’

‘Hoe kunt u dat nou weer weten?’ vroeg de commissaris na een pauze verbaasd.

‘Het stuur van Schmieds auto zit links, en u hebt de kogel aan de linkerkant van de weg gevonden, vanuit de auto gezien; verder hebben ze in Twann de motor de hele nacht horen draaien. Schmied is door de moordenaar aangehouden toen hij van Lamboing naar Twann reed. Waarschijnlijk kende hij de moordenaar, anders was hij niet gestopt. Schmied heeft het rechterportier opengedaan om de moordenaar te laten instappen, en is weer achter het stuur gaan zitten. Op dat moment is hij doodgeschoten. Schmied moet geen idee hebben gehad dat de man van plan was hem te vermoorden.’

Bärlach dacht daar nog eens over na en zei toen: ‘Nu wil ik toch een sigaar opsteken’, en daarna, toen hij hem had opgestoken: ‘U hebt gelijk, Tschanz, zo ongeveer moet het zijn toegegaan tussen Schmied en zijn moordenaar, dat wil ik wel van u aannemen. Maar dat verklaart nog niet wat Schmied op de weg van Twann naar Lamlingen te zoeken had.’

Tschanz merkte op dat Schmied onder zijn jas een smoking had gedragen.

‘Dat wist ik helemaal niet,’ zei Bärlach.

‘Hebt u de dode dan niet gezien?’

‘Nee, ik houd niet van doden.’

‘Maar het stond toch ook in het proces-verbaal?’

‘Van processen-verbaal houd ik nog minder.’

Tschanz zweeg.

Maar Bärlach constateerde: ‘Dat maakt de zaak alleen nog maar ingewikkelder. Wat moest Schmied met een smoking aan in de Twannbachkloof?’

Dat maakte de zaak misschien juist eenvoudiger, antwoordde Tschanz; in de buurt van Lamboing woonden vast niet veel mensen die in staat waren een party te geven waarop avondkleding werd gedragen.

Hij haalde een kleine zakagenda tevoorschijn en verklaarde dat het de agenda van Schmied was.

‘Die ken ik,’ knikte Bärlach, ‘er staat niets in wat van belang is.’

Tschanz sprak dat tegen: ‘Schmied heeft voor woensdag 2 november een G genoteerd. Op die dag is hij kort voor middernacht vermoord, zoals de forensisch patholoog-anatoom zegt. Ook op woensdag 26, en ook weer op dinsdag 18 oktober staat een G genoteerd.’

‘G kan van alles betekenen,’ zei Bärlach, ‘een vrouwennaam of wat dan ook.’

‘Een vrouwennaam kan het bijna niet zijn,’ antwoordde Tschanz, ‘de vriendin van Schmied heet Anna, en Schmied was een degelijke man.’

‘Van haar weet ik ook niets,’ gaf de commissaris toe; en toen hij zag dat Tschanz verbaasd was dat hij zo weinig wist, zei hij: ‘Mij interesseert gewoon alleen maar wie de moordenaar van Schmied is, Tschanz.’

Die zei beleefd: ‘Natuurlijk’, schudde zijn hoofd en lachte: ‘U bent me er toch eentje, commissaris Bärlach.’

‘Ik ben een grote oude zwarte kater die graag muizen vreet,’ zei Bärlach heel serieus.

Tschanz wist niet goed wat hij daarop moest antwoorden, en ten slotte verklaarde hij: ‘Op de dagen waarop een G genoteerd staat, trok Schmied altijd zijn smoking aan en reed hij met zijn Mercedes weg.’

‘Hoe weet u dat nou weer?’

‘Van mevrouw Schönler.’

‘Zo, zo,’ antwoordde Bärlach, en hij zweeg. Maar toen zei hij: ‘Ja, dat zijn feiten.’

Tschanz keek de commissaris oplettend aan, stak een sigaret op en zei aarzelend: ‘Meneer Lutz vertelde me dat u een bepaald iemand verdenkt.’

‘Ja, dat is zo, Tschanz.’

‘Zou het misschien, omdat ik nu uw assistent in de zaak Schmied ben, niet beter zijn als u mij vertelde wie u verdenkt, commissaris Bärlach?’

‘U moet begrijpen,’ antwoordde Bärlach langzaam, even zorgvuldig over elk woord nadenkend als Tschanz, ‘die verdenking van mij is geen criminalistisch wetenschappelijke verdenking. Ik kan die op geen enkele manier rechtvaardigen. U hebt gezien hoe weinig ik weet. Ik heb eigenlijk alleen maar een idee wie als moordenaar in aanmerking zou kunnen komen, maar degene die het betreft moet de bewijzen dat hij het heeft gedaan nog leveren.’

‘Hoe bedoelt u dat, commissaris?’ vroeg Tschanz.

Bärlach glimlachte. ‘Tja, ik moet wachten tot de aanwijzingen die zijn arrestatie rechtvaardigen tevoorschijn zijn gekomen.’

‘Als ik met u moet samenwerken, moet ik weten op wie ik mijn onderzoek moet richten,’ verklaarde Tschanz beleefd.

‘Bovenal moeten we objectief blijven. Dat geldt voor mij, die iemand verdenkt, en voor u, die het concrete onderzoek gaat doen. Of mijn verdenking bevestigd zal worden, weet ik niet. Ik wacht uw onderzoek af. U moet vaststellen wie Schmied heeft vermoord, zonder er rekening mee te houden dat ik een bepaald iemand verdenk. Als degene die ik verdenk de moordenaar is, zult u zelf op hem stuiten, zij het anders dan ik op een onberispelijke, wetenschappelijke manier; als hij het niet is, zult u de juiste man hebben gevonden, en dan zal het niet nodig zijn geweest de naam te kennen van de man die ik ten onrechte heb verdacht.’

Ze zwegen een poosje, toen vroeg Bärlach: ‘Bent u het eens met onze werkwijze?’

Tschanz aarzelde even voordat hij antwoordde: ‘Goed, ik ben het ermee eens.’

‘Wat wilt u nu gaan doen, Tschanz?’

De aangesprokene liep naar het raam. ‘Voor vandaag heeft Schmied een G genoteerd. Ik wil naar Lamboing rijden en kijken wat ik te weten kan komen. Ik vertrek om zeven uur, op dezelfde tijd als Schmied altijd deed als hij naar de Tessenberg ging.’

Hij draaide zich weer om en vroeg beleefd, maar als het ware voor de grap: ‘Gaat u mee, commissaris?’

‘Ja, Tschanz, ik ga mee,’ antwoordde deze onverwachts.

‘Goed,’ zei Tschanz enigszins confuus, want daar had hij niet op gerekend, ‘om zeven uur dus.’

In de deuropening draaide hij zich nog even om: ‘U bent toch ook bij mevrouw Schönler geweest, commissaris Bärlach? Hebt u daar dan niets gevonden?’

Bärlach antwoordde niet meteen, maar borg eerst de map op in het bureau en stak toen de sleutel in zijn zak.

‘Nee, Tschanz,’ zei hij ten slotte, ‘ik heb daar niets gevonden. U kunt nu gaan.’

Hoofdstuk 4:

Om zeven uur reed Tschanz naar Altenberg, waar Bärlach sinds ’33 woonde in een huis aan de Aare. Het regende, en de snelle politiewagen raakte in de bocht bij de Nydeggbrücke in een slip. Maar Tschanz kreeg hem daar meteen weer uit. In de Altenbergstraße reed hij langzaam, want hij was nog nooit bij Bärlach geweest, en door de natte ruiten spiedde hij naar diens huisnummer, dat hij met veel moeite vond. Maar op zijn herhaalde claxonneren verroerde zich niemand in het huis. Tschanz kwam de auto uit en rende door de regen naar de voordeur. Na een korte aarzeling drukte hij de klink omlaag, omdat hij in het duister geen bel kon vinden. De deur was niet op slot, en Tschanz stapte een hal in. Tegenover zich zag hij een halfopen deur waar een lichtstraal doorheen viel. Hij liep naar de deur en klopte, maar kreeg geen antwoord, waarop hij de deur helemaal opendeed. Hij keek in een vertrek met boeken langs de muren, en op de divan lag Bärlach. De commissaris sliep, maar hij scheen al klaar te zijn voor de rit naar het Bielermeer, want hij had zijn winterjas aan. In zijn hand hield hij een boek. Tschanz hoorde zijn rustige ademhaling en wist niet wat hij moest doen. De slaap van de commissaris en al die boeken vond hij griezelig. Hij keek zorgvuldig om zich heen. Het vertrek had geen ramen, maar in elke muur zat een deur die naar andere kamers moest leiden. In het midden stond een groot bureau. Tschanz schrok toen hij het zag, want erbovenop lag een grote metalen slang.

‘Die heb ik uit Constantinopel meegenomen,’ klonk er nu een kalme stem vanaf de divan, en Bärlach kwam overeind.

‘U ziet het, Tschanz, ik heb mijn jas al aan. We kunnen gaan.’

‘Neemt u mij niet kwalijk,’ zei Tschanz, nog steeds verrast, ‘u sliep en u hoorde mij niet aankomen. Ik kon bij de voordeur geen bel vinden.’

‘Ik heb geen bel. Ik heb hem niet nodig, de deur is nooit op slot.’

‘Ook niet als u weg bent?’

‘Ook niet als ik weg ben. Het is altijd spannend om thuis te komen en te zien of er iets is gestolen of niet.’

Tschanz lachte en pakte de slang uit Constantinopel.

‘Daarmee ben ik op een keer bijna vermoord,’ merkte de commissaris enigszins spottend op, en Tschanz zag nu pas dat je de kop van het beest als heft kon gebruiken en dat het lichaam zo scherp was als een degen. Verbluft bekeek hij de vreemde versieringen die op het verschrikkelijke wapen fonkelden. Bärlach stond naast hem.

‘Wees wijs als de slangen,’ zei hij, terwijl hij Tschanz lang en nadenkend opnam. Toen glimlachte hij: ‘En zachtmoedig als de duiven’, en hij tikte Tschanz zachtjes op zijn schouder. ‘Ik sliep. Voor het eerst sinds dagen. Die vervloekte maag.’

‘Is het dan zo erg?’ vroeg Tschanz.

‘Ja, zo erg is het,’ antwoordde de commissaris bedaard.

‘U zou thuis moeten blijven, meneer Bärlach, het is koud buiten en het regent.’

Bärlach keek Tschanz opnieuw aan en lachte: ‘Onzin, het gaat om het vinden van een moordenaar. Dat zou u wel goed uitkomen hè, als ik thuisbleef?’

Toen ze nu in de auto zaten en over de Nydeggbrücke reden, zei Bärlach: ‘Waarom rijdt u niet over de Aargauerstalden naar Zollikofen, Tschanz, dat is toch korter dan door de stad?’

‘Omdat ik niet via Zollikofen en Biel naar Twann wil maar via Kerzers en Erlach.’

‘Dat is een ongebruikelijke route, Tschanz.’

‘Helemaal niet zo ongebruikelijk, commissaris.’

Ze zwegen weer. De lichten van de stad gleden voorbij. Maar toen ze bij Bethlehem kwamen, vroeg Tschanz: ‘Hebt u wel eens met Schmied gereden?’

‘Ja, meermalen. Hij was een voorzichtige chauffeur.’ En Bärlach keek nadenkend naar de snelheidsmeter, die bijna 110 aangaf.

Tschanz matigde zijn snelheid een beetje. ‘Ik reed een keer met Schmied, een slakkengang, en ik herinner me dat hij zijn auto een merkwaardige naam had gegeven. Hij noemde die naam toen hij moest tanken. Herinnert u zich die naam? Hij is mij ontschoten.’

‘Hij noemde zijn auto “blauwe Charon”,’ antwoordde Bär-lach.

‘Charon is toch een naam uit de Griekse mythologie?’

‘Charon zette de doden over naar het dodenrijk, Tschanz.’

‘Schmied had rijke ouders en mocht naar het gymnasium. Ons soort mensen kon zich dat niet permitteren. Hij wist dus wie Charon was, en wij weten dat niet.’

Bärlach stak zijn handen in de zakken van zijn jas en keek opnieuw naar de snelheidsmeter. ‘Ja, Tschanz,’ zei hij, ‘Schmied was hoog opgeleid, kende Grieks en Latijn en had een grote toekomst voor zich als academicus, maar toch zou ik niet meer dan honderd rijden.’

Vlak na Gümmenen stopte Tschanz bij een tankstation. Er kwam een man naar hen toe om hen te bedienen.

‘Politie,’ zei Tschanz. ‘Wij willen u iets vragen.’

Ze zagen vaag een nieuwsgierig en wat geschrokken gezicht dat zich naar de auto toe boog.

‘Is er hier twee dagen geleden een automobilist geweest die zijn wagen “blauwe Charon” noemde?’

De man schudde verbaasd zijn hoofd, en Tschanz vervolgde: ‘Dan vragen we het bij de volgende.’

Bij het tankstation van Kerzers wisten ze ook van niets.

Bärlach bromde: ‘Wat u nou doet heeft geen enkele zin.’

Bij Erlach had Tschanz geluk. Ja, zo iemand was er woensdagavond geweest, zeiden ze daar.

‘Ziet u wel,’ zei Tschanz toen ze bij Le Landeron de weg naar La Neuveville en Biel insloegen, ‘nu weten we dat Schmied woensdagavond via Kerzers en Ins is gereden.’

‘Bent u daar zeker van?’ vroeg de commissaris.

‘Ja, ik heb u het sluitende bewijs geleverd.’

‘Ja, het bewijs is sluitend. Maar wat hebt u daaraan, Tschanz?’ wilde Bärlach weten.

‘Het is nu eenmaal zo. Alles wat we weten helpt ons verder,’ gaf hij ten antwoord.

‘U hebt weer eens gelijk,’ zei de oude man, en hij probeerde het Bielermeer te zien. Het regende niet meer. Na La Neuveville kwam het meer uit de nevelflarden tevoorschijn. Ze reden Ligerz binnen. Tschanz reed langzaam en zocht de afslag naar Lamboing.

Nu klom de auto de wijnbergen op. Bärlach draaide het raam open en keek naar het meer onder hem. Boven het Peterseiland stonden een paar sterren. In het water weerspiegelden de lichtjes zich, en over het meer raasde een motorboot. Laat voor deze tijd van het jaar, dacht Bärlach. Vóór hen in de diepte lag Twann en achter hen Ligerz.

Ze maakten een bocht en reden nu naar het bos toe dat ze voor zich in het donker vermoedden. Tschanz leek een beetje onzeker en zei dat deze weg misschien niet verder dan Schernelz ging. Toen ze een man zagen lopen, stopte hij. ‘Gaan we zo naar Lamboing?’

‘Ja, steeds maar doorrijden en bij de rij witte huizen aan de bosrand rechts het bos in,’ antwoordde de man, die een leren jack droeg en zijn hondje floot, dat wit met een zwarte kop in het licht van de koplampen huppelde. ‘Kom, Ping-Ping!’

Ze lieten de wijnbergen achter zich en waren al snel in het bos. De sparren kwamen hun tegemoet, eindeloze pilaren in het licht. De weg was smal en slecht, af en toe kletterde er een tak tegen de ruiten. Rechts van hen liep het steil naar beneden. Tschanz reed zo langzaam dat ze in de diepte water konden horen ruisen.

‘De Twannbachkloof,’ verklaarde Tschanz. ‘Aan de overkant loopt de weg die uit Twann komt.’

Links verrezen de rotsen in de duisternis en ze lichtten telkens weer wit op. Verder was alles donker, want het was pas nieuwe maan geweest. De weg klom niet meer, en de beek ruiste nu naast hen. Ze bogen naar links en reden over een brug. Voor hen lag een weg. De weg van Twann naar Lamboing. Tschanz stopte. Hij deed de koplampen uit, en nu zaten ze helemaal in het donker.

‘Wat nu?’ vroeg Bärlach.

‘Nu wachten we. Het is twintig voor acht.’

Hoofdstuk 5

Terwijl ze zaten te wachten en het acht uur werd maar er niets gebeurde, zei Bärlach dat het nu tijd was om van Tschanz te horen te krijgen wat hij van plan was.

‘Niet iets wat ik speciaal heb voorbereid, commissaris. Zover ben ik nog niet in de zaak Schmied, en ook u tast immers nog in het duister, al verdenkt u wel iemand. Ik wed vandaag helemaal op de mogelijkheid dat er vanavond daar waar Schmied woensdag was een party is waar misschien een paar mensen naartoe komen rijden, want een party waarbij tegenwoordig een smoking wordt gedragen moet tamelijk groot zijn. Dat is natuurlijk niet meer dan een vermoeden, commissaris Bärlach, maar vermoedens zijn er in ons beroep nu eenmaal om op af te gaan.’

Het onderzoek naar Schmieds aanwezigheid op de Tessenberg door de politie van Biel, La Neuveville, Twann en Lamboing had niets opgeleverd, bracht de commissaris tamelijk sceptisch in tegen de overwegingen van zijn ondergeschikte.

Schmied was gewoon het slachtoffer geworden van een moordenaar die handiger moest zijn dan de politie van Biel en La Neuveville, antwoordde Tschanz.

Hoe hij dat dacht te weten, bromde Bärlach.

‘Ik verdenk niemand,’ zei Tschanz, ‘maar ik heb respect voor degene die Schmied heeft vermoord; voor zover respect hier op zijn plaats is.’

Bärlach luisterde onbeweeglijk, zijn schouders een beetje opgetrokken: ‘En u denkt die man te vangen voor wie u respect hebt?’

‘Ik hoop het, commissaris.’

Ze zwegen weer en wachtten. Toen lichtte het bos op aan de kant van Twann. Een koplamp dompelde hen in fel licht. Een limousine passeerde hen richting Lamboing en verdween in de nacht.

Tschanz startte de motor. Er kwamen nog twee automobielen aanrijden, grote, donkere wagens vol mensen. Tschanz volgde ze.

Het bos hield op. Ze kwamen langs een restaurant, waarvan het uithangbord in het licht van een open deur hing, langs boerenhuizen, terwijl vóór hen de achterlichten van de laatste auto schenen.

Ze bereikten de wijde vlakte van de Tessenberg. De lucht was schoongeveegd, reusachtig schitterden aan de hemel de dalende Wega, de stijgende Capella, Aldebaran en de vurige vlam van Jupiter.

De weg boog naar het noorden, en vóór hen tekenden zich de donkere lijnen van de Spitzberg en de Chasseral af, en aan de voeten daarvan een paar flakkerende lichtjes: de dorpen Lamboing, Diesse en Nods.

Toen sloegen de auto’s vóór hen links af een landweg in, en Tschanz stopte. Hij draaide het raampje omlaag om zich naar buiten te kunnen buigen. Ginds in het veld konden ze vaag een door populieren omringd huis zien waarvan de ingang verlicht was en waar de auto’s stilstonden. Ze hoorden de stemmen, toen stroomde iedereen naar binnen en werd het stil. Het licht boven de ingang ging uit. ‘Ze verwachten niemand meer,’ zei Tschanz.

Bärlach stapte uit en ademde de koude avondlucht in. Het deed hem goed, en hij keek toe hoe Tschanz de auto over de rechterberm heen half de wei in stuurde, want de weg naar Lamboing was smal. Nu stapte ook Tschanz uit en hij voegde zich bij de commissaris. Ze liepen over de landweg naar het huis toe. De grond was leemachtig en er lagen plassen, ook hier had het geregend.

Toen kwamen ze bij een lage muur, maar het hek in die muur was dicht. De roestige ijzeren spijlen staken boven de muur uit en over die muur keken ze naar het huis.

De tuin was kaal, en tussen de populieren lagen de limousines als grote dieren; er was geen lichtje te zien. Alles maakte een verlaten indruk.

In het donker konden ze met moeite onderscheiden dat er midden op het hek een bordje was bevestigd. Op één punt moest het zijn losgeraakt, want het hing scheef. Tschanz bescheen het met zijn zaklamp, die hij uit de auto had meegenomen: op het bordje stond een grote G.

Ze stonden weer in het donker. ‘Ziet u wel,’ zei Tschanz, ‘het klopte wat ik dacht. Ik heb lukraak geschoten maar het was midden in de roos.’ En toen vroeg hij tevreden: ‘Geeft u me nu een sigaar, commissaris, ik heb er wel eentje verdiend.’

Bärlach bood hem er een aan. ‘Nu moeten we nog weten wat G betekent.’

‘Dat is geen probleem: Gastmann.’

‘Hoezo?’

‘Ik heb het nagekeken in het telefoonboek. Er zijn maar twee G’s in Lamboing.’

Bärlach lachte verbluft, maar toen zei hij: ‘Kan het niet ook de andere G zijn?’

‘Nee, dat is de gendarmerie. Of denkt u dat een gendarme iets met de moord te maken heeft?’

‘Alles is mogelijk, Tschanz,’ antwoordde de oude man. En Tschanz streek een lucifer af, maar had er moeite mee om in de harde wind, die nu vol woede de populieren schudde, zijn sigaar aan te steken.

Hoofdstuk 6

Hij begreep niet, zei Bärlach, waarom de politie van Lamboing, Diesse en Lignières niet op die Gastmann was gekomen, zijn huis lag toch in het open veld, vanuit Lamboing gemakkelijk te zien, en een party was hier op geen enkele manier geheim te houden, viel zelfs op, vooral in zo’n klein Jura-gat. Tschanz antwoordde dat hij daar ook nog geen verklaring voor had.

Daarop besloten ze om het huis heen te lopen. Ze gingen uiteen, allebei naar een andere kant.

Tschanz verdween in het donker, en Bärlach was alleen. Hij liep naar rechts. Hij zette de kraag van zijn jas op, want hij had het koud. Hij voelde weer die zware druk op zijn maag, die felle steken, en er stond koud zweet op zijn voorhoofd. Hij liep langs de muur en boog toen net als de muur naar rechts. Het huis lag nog steeds in volledig duister.

Hij bleef weer staan en leunde tegen de muur. Hij zag aan de bosrand de lichten van Lamboing, en liep verder. Opnieuw veranderde de muur van richting, nu naar het westen. De achtergevel van het huis was verlicht, uit een rij ramen op de eerste verdieping scheen helder licht. Hij hoorde de klanken van een vleugel, en toen hij beter luisterde, constateerde hij dat iemand Bach speelde.

Hij liep verder. Naar zijn berekening zou hij nu op Tschanz moeten stuiten, en hij keek ingespannen naar het in het licht badende veld, maar merkte te laat dat een paar stappen vóór hem een dier stond.

Bärlach was een dierenkenner, maar zo’n reusachtig wezen had hij nog nooit gezien. Hoewel hij geen details kon onderscheiden, alleen het silhouet dat tegen de lichtere grond afstak, leek het beest zo huiveringwekkend dat Bärlach zich niet verroerde. Hij zag dat het dier langzaam, schijnbaar toevallig, zijn kop omdraaide en hem aanstaarde. De ronde ogen keken als twee lichte, maar lege vlakken.

Het onverwachte van de ontmoeting, het kolossale van het dier en het vreemde van de verschijning verlamden hem. Zijn koele verstand verliet hem niet, maar dat hij moest handelen was hij vergeten. Hij keek naar het dier, niet bang maar geboeid. Zo had het kwaad hem altijd weer in zijn ban getrokken, het grote, lokkende raadsel dat hij telkens opnieuw wilde oplossen.

En toen de hond hem nu plotseling besprong, een reusachtige schaduw die zich op hem stortte, een ontketend monster van kracht en moordlust, zodat hij omver werd gegooid door de kracht van het blind razende beest, waarbij hij nog net zijn linkerarm beschermend voor zijn keel kon houden, gaf de commissaris geen kik en geen angstschreeuw, zo natuurlijk kwam alles hem voor, passend in de wetten van deze wereld.

Maar voordat het dier de arm van de commissaris, die in zijn muil zat, kon vermorzelen, hoorde hij het striemen van een schot; het lichaam boven hem zakte in elkaar en warm bloed liep over zijn hand. De hond was dood.

Zwaar lag het beest nu op hem, en Bärlach streek er met zijn hand overheen, over een gladde, klamme vacht. Hij kwam moeizaam overeind en trillend veegde hij zijn hand af aan het schrale gras.

Tschanz dook op en verborg onder het lopen de revolver weer in de zak van zijn jas.

‘Bent u ongedeerd, commissaris?’ vroeg hij, terwijl hij wantrouwend naar diens gescheurde linkermouw keek.

‘Volkomen. Dat beest heeft niet kunnen doorbijten.’

Tschanz knielde en draaide de kop van het dier naar het licht, dat brak in de dode ogen.

‘Tanden als een roofdier,’ zei hij rillend. ‘Dat beest zou u verscheurd hebben, commissaris.’

‘U hebt mijn leven gered, Tschanz.’

Die wilde nog weten: ‘Hebt u eigenlijk nooit een wapen bij u?’

Bärlach raakte met zijn voet de onbeweeglijke massa voor hem aan. ‘Zelden, Tschanz,’ antwoordde hij, en ze zwegen.

De dode hond lag op de kale, vuile grond, en ze keken op hem neer. Aan hun voeten was een grote zwarte plas uitgevloeid: bloed dat als een donkere lavastroom uit de muil van het dier gutste.

Toen ze weer opkeken, was het beeld veranderd. De muziek was verstomd, de verlichte ramen waren opengegooid, en mensen in avondkleding leunden naar buiten. Bärlach en Tschanz keken elkaar aan, want ze vonden het pijnlijk om als het ware voor een tribunaal te staan, en wel midden in die godverlaten Jura, aan het eind van de wereld, zoals de commissaris in zijn ergernis dacht.

In het middelste van de vijf ramen stond één man, gescheiden van de anderen, die met een vreemde, heldere stem vroeg wat ze daar uitvoerden.

‘Politie,’ antwoordde Bärlach kalm, en hij voegde eraan toe dat ze per se de heer Gastmann moesten spreken.

De man sprak er zijn verbazing over uit dat ze een hond moesten doodschieten om met de heer Gastmann te spreken; en dat hij verder op dit moment de zin en de mogelijkheid had om naar Bach te luisteren, waarop hij het raam weer sloot, maar met vaste bewegingen en zonder haast, zoals hij ook zonder verontwaardiging, eerder met grote onverschilligheid had gesproken.

Achter de ramen was een wirwar van stemmen te horen. Er klonken kreten als ‘Ongehoord’, ‘Wat vindt ú, meneer de directeur?’, ‘Schandalig’, ‘Ongelooflijk, die politie, meneer het raadslid’. Vervolgens trokken de mensen zich terug, het ene raam na het andere werd gesloten, en het was stil.

Er restte de twee politiemensen niets anders dan terug te gaan. Bij de ingang aan de voorkant van de tuinmuur werden ze opgewacht. Het was één figuur, die daar opgewonden heen en weer liep.

‘Gauw licht maken,’ fluisterde Bärlach Tschanz toe, en in de opflitsende straal van de zaklamp verscheen een dik, pafferig, niet onmarkant maar enigszins simpel gezicht boven een elegante smoking. Aan één hand fonkelde een zware ring. Op een gefluisterd woord van Bärlach ging het licht weer uit.

‘Wie zijn jullie, verdomme,’ donderde de dikzak.

‘Commissaris Bärlach. Bent u de heer Gastmann?’

‘Nee, parlementariër Von Schwendi, man, kolonel Von Schwendi. Godverdegodver, hoe halen jullie het in je hoofd om hier te gaan lopen schieten?’

‘Wij zijn bezig met een onderzoek en moeten de heer Gastmann spreken, meneer de parlementariër,’ antwoordde Bärlach kalm.

Maar de parlementariër was niet te kalmeren. ‘Separatist zeker hè?’ tierde hij.

Bärlach besloot hem bij zijn andere titel aan te spreken en zei voorzichtig dat meneer de kolonel zich vergiste, hij had niets met de Jura-kwestie te maken.

Maar voordat Bärlach verder kon gaan, werd de kolonel nog woester dan de parlementariër. Communist dus, stelde hij vast, alle donders, als kolonel nam hij dat niet, dat ze liepen te schieten terwijl er muziek werd gemaakt. Hij wenste van elke demonstratie tegen de westerse beschaving verschoond te blijven. Anders zou het Zwitserse leger wel even orde op zaken komen stellen!

Omdat de parlementariër duidelijk het spoor bijster was, moest Bärlach nu wel ingrijpen.

‘Tschanz, wat meneer de parlementariër zegt komt niet in het proces-verbaal,’ beval hij zakelijk.

De parlememtariër was in één klap nuchter.

‘In wat voor een proces-verbaal, man?’

Als commissaris van de Berner recherche, legde Bärlach uit, moest hij onderzoek doen naar de moord op politie-inspecteur Schmied. Het was eigenlijk zijn plicht om alle antwoorden die de diverse personen op bepaalde vragen hadden gegeven in het proces-verbaal op te nemen, maar omdat – hij aarzelde even welke titel hij nu zou kiezen – meneer de kolonel de situatie kennelijk verkeerd had beoordeeld, zou hij het antwoord van de parlementariër niet noteren.

De kolonel was verbijsterd. ‘Jullie zijn van de politie,’ zei hij, ‘dat is wat anders.’ Of ze hem maar wilden verontschuldigen, vervolgde hij, hij had vanmiddag geluncht bij de Turkse ambassade, ’s middags was hij tot voorzitter van de kolonelsvereniging ‘Heißt ein Haus zum Schweizerdegen’ gekozen, aansluitend had hij een ‘ereborrel’ aan de stamtafel van Helvetia moeten bijwonen, bovendien was er ’s ochtends een speciale vergadering geweest van de fractie waartoe hij behoorde, en nu dit feest bij Gastmann met een toch wel wereldberoemde pianist. Hij was doodop.

Of het niet mogelijk was de heer Gastmann te spreken, vroeg Bärlach opnieuw.

‘Wat willen jullie eigenlijk van Gastmann?’ vroeg Von Schwendi. ‘Wat heeft hij met die vermoorde politie-inspecteur te maken?’

‘Schmied was afgelopen woensdag bij hem te gast en is op zijn terugreis bij Twann vermoord.’

‘Daar heb je het al,’ zei de parlementariër. ‘Gastmann nodigt Jan en alleman maar uit, en dan krijg je zulke ongelukken.’

Toen zweeg hij en hij scheen na te denken.

‘Ik ben Gastmanns advocaat,’ vervolgde hij ten slotte. ‘Waarom zijn jullie eigenlijk uitgerekend vanavond gekomen? Jullie hadden toch ook de telefoon kunnen pakken?’

Bärlach legde uit dat ze pas nu hadden ontdekt hoe het met Gastmann zat.

De kolonel liet zich nog niet overtuigen.

‘En wat moest dat met die hond voorstellen?’

‘Die viel mij aan, en Tschanz moest wel schieten.’

‘Dan is het in orde,’ zei Von Schwendi niet onvriendelijk. ‘Gastmann is nu echt niet te spreken; ook de politie moet soms rekening houden met sociale usances. Ik zal morgen naar uw kantoor komen en vanavond nog snel met Gastmann praten. Hebt u misschien een foto van Schmied?’

Bärlach haalde een foto uit zijn portefeuille en gaf die aan hem.

‘Bedankt,’ zei de parlementariër. Toen knikte hij en ging naar binnen.

Nu stonden Bärlach en Tschanz weer alleen bij de roestige spijlen van het tuinhek; het huis was weer net als eerst.

‘Tegen een parlementariër kun je niets beginnen,’ zei Bärlach, ‘en als hij bovendien nog kolonel en advocaat is, heeft hij drie duivels tegelijk in zijn lijf. Daar staan we dan met onze fraaie moord, en we kunnen er niets mee doen.’

Tschanz zweeg en scheen na te denken. Ten slotte zei hij: ‘Het is negen uur, commissaris. Het lijkt mij nu het beste naar de agent van Lamboing te rijden en met hem over die Gastmann te gaan praten.’

‘Dat is goed,’ antwoordde Bärlach. ‘Doet u dat maar. Probeer op te helderen waarom ze er in Lamboing niets van weten dat Schmied in het huis van Gastmann was. Ikzelf ga naar dat restaurantje aan het begin van de kloof. Ik moet iets voor mijn maag doen. Daar wacht ik op u.’

Ze liepen terug over de landweg en kwamen bij de auto. Tschanz reed weg en was in een paar minuten in Lamboing.

Hij trof de agent aan in het café, waar hij met Clenin, die uit Twann was gekomen, aan een tafeltje zat, een eindje van de boeren af, want kennelijk hadden ze een bespreking. De agent van Lamboing was klein, dik en roodharig. Hij heette Jean Pierre Charnel.

Tschanz ging bij hen zitten, en het wantrouwen dat die twee voelden ten opzichte van hun collega uit Bern verdween al snel. Alleen vond Charnel het niet prettig dat hij nu in plaats van Frans Duits moest spreken, een taal waarin hij zich niet helemaal op zijn gemak voelde.

Ze dronken witte wijn, en Tschanz at er brood en kaas bij, maar hij verzweeg dat hij net van het huis van Gastmann kwam, en vroeg of ze nog steeds geen spoor hadden.

‘Non,’ zei Charnel, ‘geen spoor van een assassin. On a rien trouvé, helemaal niets gevonden.’ Hij vervolgde dat er in deze omgeving maar één persoon in aanmerking kwam, ene heer Gastmann in het huis van Rollier, dat hij had gekocht. Daar kwamen altijd veel gasten en ook afgelopen woensdag had hij een groot feest gegeven. Maar daar was Schmied niet geweest, Gastmann wist er niets van, kende niet eens de naam. ‘Schmied n’était pas chez Gastmann, impossible. Volstrekt onmogelijk.’

Tschanz luisterde naar het koeterwaals en antwoordde dat ze ook nog navraag moesten doen bij anderen die op die dag bij Gastmann waren geweest.

Dat had hij gedaan, antwoordde nu Clenin, in Schernelz boven Ligerz woonde een schrijver die Gastmann goed kende en die ook vaak bij hem kwam, ook woensdag was hij erbij geweest. Ook hij wist niets van Schmied, had ook nooit de naam gehoord en dacht niet dat ooit een politieman een party bij Gastmann had bezocht.

‘Zo, een schrijver?’ zei Tschanz, terwijl hij zijn voorhoofd fronste. ‘Dat exemplaar zal ik waarschijnlijk wel een keer onder handen moeten nemen. Schrijvers zijn altijd dubieus, maar ik krijg ze nog wel, die overontwikkelden.’

‘Wat is die Gastmann eigenlijk voor iemand, Charnel?’

‘Un monsieur très riche,’ antwoordde de agent van Lamboing enthousiast. ‘Hebben geld als water en très noble. Geven fooi aan mijn fiancée’ – daarbij wees hij trots naar de serveerster – ‘comme un roi, maar niet met de bedoeling te hebben iets met haar. Jamais.’

‘En wat is zijn beroep?’

‘Philosophe.’

‘Wat verstaat u daaronder, Charnel?’

‘Iemand die veel denken en niets doen.’

‘Hij moet toch geld verdienen?’

Charnel schudde zijn hoofd. ‘Hij niet geId verdienen, hij geld hebben. Hij betalen belasting voor het hele dorp Lamboing. Het is voor ons genoeg dat Gastmann is de sympathiekste mens in het hele kanton.’

‘Toch zal het nodig zijn,’ besliste Tschanz, ‘dat we die Gastmann nog eens flink aan de tand voelen. Ik ga morgen naar hem toe.’

‘Dan pas op voor zijn hond,’ waarschuwde Charnel. ‘Un chien très dangereux.’

Tschanz stond op en klopte de agent van Lamboing op zijn schouder. ‘O, met hem reken ik wel af.’

Hoofdstuk 7

Het was tien uur toen Tschanz Clenin en Charnel verliet om naar het restaurant bij de kloof te rijden, waar Bärlach op hem wachtte. Maar toch zette hij de auto nog een keer stil op het punt waar de landweg naar Gastmanns huis zich afsplitste. Hij stapte uit en liep langzaam naar het tuinhek en daarna langs de muur. Het huis was nog zoals het was geweest, donker en eenzaam, omringd door de reusachtige populieren die bogen in de wind. De limousines stonden nog steeds in het park. Tschanz liep echter niet helemaal om het huis heen, maar slechts tot aan een hoek vanwaar hij de verlichte achtergevel kon overzien. Af en toe tekenden zich mensen af tegen de gele ruiten, en Tschanz drukte zich plat tegen de muur om niet gezien te worden. Hij keek naar het veld. Maar de hond lag niet meer op de kale grond, iemand moest hem hebben weggehaald, alleen de plas bloed glom nog zwart in het licht van de ramen. Tschanz liep terug naar de auto.

Maar in het restaurant bij de kloof was Bärlach niet meer te vinden. Hij was al een halfuur geleden vertrokken om naar Twann te gaan, nadat hij een borrel had gedronken, vertelde de waardin; hij was nauwelijks vijf minuten in het restaurant geweest.

Tschanz vroeg zich af wat de commissaris zou hebben uitgevoerd, maar hij kon niet verder nadenken, want de niet al te brede weg eiste al zijn aandacht op. Hij reed langs de brug waar ze hadden staan wachten en vervolgens het bos door.

Toen had hij een wonderlijke, griezelige ervaring, die hem tot nadenken stemde. Hij had hard gereden en zag plotseling in de diepte het meer opglanzen, een nachtelijke spiegel tussen witte rotsen. Hij moest de plaats van het misdrijf hebben bereikt. Een donkere gedaante maakte zich los van de rotswand en gaf duidelijk een teken dat de auto moest stoppen.

Tschanz stond onwillekeurig stil en opende het rechterportier, hoewel hij daar het volgende moment spijt van had, want in een flits realiseerde hij zich dat wat hem nu overkwam, ook Schmied was overkomen voordat hij enkele ademtochten later werd doodgeschoten. Hij stak zijn hand in zijn jaszak en klemde die om de revolver, waarvan de koelheid hem geruststelde.

De gedaante kwam dichterbij. Toen zag hij dat het Bärlach was, maar zijn spanning week niet, hij trok wit weg van heimelijke ontzetting, zonder te beseffen wat de reden van zijn angst was. Bärlach boog zich naar hem toe en ze keken elkaar aan, schijnbaar urenlang, terwijl het maar om een paar seconden ging. Geen van beiden sprak een woord, en hun ogen waren als stenen. Toen ging Bärlach naast hem zitten, en Tschanz haalde zijn hand van het verborgen wapen.

‘Je mag doorrijden, Tschanz,’ zei Bärlach, en zijn stem klonk onverschillig.

De ander kromp in elkaar toen hij hoorde dat de commissaris hem tutoyeerde, maar vanaf dat moment bleef de commissaris dat doen.

Pas voorbij Biel doorbrak Bärlach het zwijgen met de vraag wat Tschanz te weten was gekomen in Lamboing, ‘zoals we dat gat nu waarschijnlijk toch definitief in het Frans moeten noemen’.

Op het nieuws dat zowel Charnel als Clenin de aanwezigheid van de vermoorde Schmied bij Gastmann als onmogelijk beschouwde, zei hij niets; en wat betreft de door Clenin genoemde schrijver in Schernelz zei hij dat hij die zelf nog wel zou spreken.

Tschanz gaf levendiger informatie dan anders, opgelucht dat er weer gepraat werd, en omdat hij zijn wonderlijke opwinding wilde overstemmen, maar al vóór Schüpfen zwegen ze allebei weer.

Kort na elven stopten ze voor Bärlachs huis in Altenberg, en de commissaris stapte uit.

‘Nogmaals bedankt, Tschanz,’ zei hij terwijl hij hem de hand schudde. ‘Ook al is het gênant erover te praten: je hebt mijn leven gered.’

Hij bleef nog staan en keek de verdwijnende achterlichten van de snel wegrijdende auto na. Nu kan hij rijden zoals hij wil, dacht hij.

Hij ging zijn niet-afgesloten huis binnen, en in de kamer met de boeken stak hij zijn hand in zijn jaszak en haalde er een wapen uit dat hij behoedzaam op het bureau naast de slang legde. Het was een grote, zware revolver.

Langzaam deed hij zijn winterjas uit. Maar toen hij hem had uitgetrokken, bleek zijn linkerarm met dikke lappen omwikkeld, zoals mensen doen die hun hond leren aanvallen.

Hoofdstuk 8

De volgende morgen verwachtte de oude commissaris vanuit een zekere ervaring wat onaangenaamheden, zoals hij de wrijvingen met Lutz noemde. ‘Je weet hoe die zaterdagen zijn,’ zei hij tegen zichzelf toen hij over de Altenbergbrücke liep. ‘Dan laten die ambtenaren hun tanden zien louter vanuit een kwaad geweten, omdat ze de hele week niets zinnigs hebben gedaan.’ Hij was in plechtig zwart gekleed, want de begrafenis van Schmied zou om tien uur zijn. Hij kon er niet onderuit, en dat was eigenlijk wat hem ergerde.

Von Schwendi diende zich kort na achten aan, niet bij Bärlach echter, maar bij Lutz, aan wie Tschanz net had meegedeeld wat er de afgelopen nacht was gebeurd.

Von Schwendi was van dezelfde partij als Lutz, de partij van de conservatieve liberaal-socialistische onafhankelijken. Hij had hem ijverig gesteund en tutoyeerde hem sinds het gemeenschappelijke eten dat volgde op een vergadering van het dagelijks bestuur, hoewel Lutz niet in de kantonnale raad was gekozen; want in Bern, verklaarde Von Schwendi, was een volksvertegenwoordiger met de voornaam Lucius een absolute onmogelijkheid.

‘Het is toch niet te geloven,’ begon hij zodra zijn dikke gestalte in de deuropening was verschenen, ‘hoe bont jouw mannen van de Berner politie het maken, waarde Lutz. Schieten zomaar de hond neer van mijn cliënt Gastmann, een zeldzaam ras uit Zuid-Amerika, en verstoren de cultuur, Anatol Kraushaar-Raffaeli, een wereldberoemde pianist. De Zwitser heeft geen opvoeding gehad, bezit geen greintje Europees denken. Drie jaar rekrutenopleiding is het enige middel.’

Lutz, die het verschijnen van zijn partijgenoot pijnlijk vond en zijn eindeloze tirades vreesde, vroeg Von Schwendi plaats te nemen.

‘Wij zijn in een uiterst moeilijk onderzoek verwikkeld,’ merkte hij geïntimideerd op. ‘Je weet het zelf, en de jonge politieman die het uitvoert mag voor Zwitserse begrippen als heel getalenteerd worden beschouwd. De oude commissaris, die er ook nog bij was, behoort tot het oud roest, dat geef ik toe. Ik betreur de dood van zo’n zeldzame Zuid-Amerikaanse hond, ben tenslotte zelf hondenbezitter en dierenliefhebber, zal er ook zeker een bijzonder, streng onderzoek naar instellen. De mensen hebben geen idee van recherchewerk. Als ik dan aan Chicago denk, zie ik onze toestand somber in.’

Hij pauzeerde even, verbouwereerd omdat Von Schwendi hem maar zwijgend bleef aankijken, en vervolgde toen, maar nu volkomen onzeker, dat hij moest weten of de vermoorde Schmied woensdag bij Von Schwendi’s cliënt Gastmann thuis was geweest, zoals de politie om bepaalde redenen moest aannemen.

‘Beste Lutz,’ antwoordde de kolonel, ‘laten we elkaar geen smoesjes vertellen. Dat weten jullie van de politie allemaal heel goed, ik ken mijn pappenheimers.’

‘Hoe bedoelt u dat?’ vroeg Lutz verward, terwijl hij onwillekeurig weer op u terugviel; want bij het jij had hij zich nooit echt op zijn gemak gevoeld.

Von Schwendi leunde achterover, vouwde zijn handen voor zijn borst en ontblootte zijn tanden, een pose die hij in feite zowel aan de kolonel als aan de parlementariër te danken had.

‘Doctortje,’ zei hij, ‘ik wil nu werkelijk wel eens heel precies weten waarom jullie mijn brave Gastmann die Schmied op zijn dak hebben gestuurd. Wat zich namelijk daarginds in de Jura afspeelt, dat gaat de politie toch geen barst aan, we hebben hier echt nog geen Gestapo.’

Lutz stond perplex. ‘Waarom zouden wij die ons volkomen onbekende cliënt van jou die Schmied op zijn dak hebben gestuurd?’ vroeg hij hulpeloos. ‘En hoezo gaat een moord ons niets aan?’

‘Als jullie er geen idee van hebben dat Schmied onder de naam dr. Prantl, privaatdocent voor Amerikaanse cultuurgeschiedenis in München, aanwezig was op die party’s die Gastmann in zijn huis in Lamboing gaf, moet de hele politie absoluut aftreden wegens gebrek aan speurbenul,’ beweerde Von Schwendi, terwijl hij met de vingers van zijn rechterhand opgewonden op Lutz’ bureau trommelde.

‘Daarvan is ons niets bekend, beste Oskar,’ zei Lutz, opgelucht dat hem op dit moment de lang gezochte voornaam van de parlementariër te binnen was geschoten. ‘Ik hoor nu iets volslagen nieuws.’

‘Aha,’ zei Von Schwendi droog, en hij zweeg, waarop Lutz zich steeds meer bewust werd van zijn inferioriteit en vermoedde dat hij nu stap voor stap met alles zou moeten instemmen wat de kolonel bij hem probeerde te bereiken. Hij keek hulpeloos naar de prenten van Traffelet, naar de marcherende soldaten, de wapperende Zwitserse vlaggen, de generaal op zijn paard.

De kolonel merkte het ongemak van de rechter-commissaris met een zekere triomf op en voegde ten slotte verduidelijkend aan zijn ‘aha’ toe: ‘De politie hoort dus iets volslagen nieuws, de politie weet dus weer helemaal niets.’

Hoe onaangenaam het ook was en hoe ondraaglijk het meedogenloze optreden van Von Schwendi zijn toestand ook maakte, de rechter-commissaris moest toegeven dat Schmied niet ambtshalve bij Gastmann was geweest en dat de politie ook geen idee had gehad van diens bezoeken in Lamboing. Schmied had dit op zuiver persoonlijke titel gedaan, besloot Lutz zijn pijnlijke verklaring. Maar waarom hij een valse naam had aangenomen, was hem op dit moment een raadsel.

Von Schwendi boog wat voorover en keek Lutz met zijn rood doorlopen, wazige ogen aan. ‘Dat verklaart alles,’ zei hij, ‘Schmied spioneerde voor een vreemde mogendheid.’

‘Hoe bedoel je dat?’ vroeg Lutz hulpelozer dan ooit.

‘Ik bedoel,’ zei de parlementariër, ‘dat de politie nu in de eerste plaats moet onderzoeken om welke redenen Schmied bij Gastmann was.’

‘De politie zou in de eerste plaats iets over Gastmann moeten weten, beste Oskar,’ wierp Lutz tegen.

‘Gastmann is voor de politie volkomen ongevaarlijk,’ antwoordde Von Schwendi, ‘en ik wil ook niet dat jij of iemand anders van de politie je met hem bemoeit. Dat is zijn wens, hij is mijn cliënt, en ik ben er om te zorgen dat zijn wensen worden vervuld.’

Dat brutale antwoord verpletterde Lutz zo dat hij eerst niets wist te zeggen. Hij stak een sigaret op, zonder er in zijn verwarring een aan Von Schwendi aan te bieden. Pas toen rechtte hij zijn rug en antwoordde: ‘Helaas dwingt het feit dat Schmied bij Gastmann is geweest de politie zich met jouw cliënt bezig te houden, beste Oskar.’

Von Schwendi liet zich niet van zijn stuk brengen. ‘Het dwingt de politie vooral zich met mij bezig te houden, want ik ben Gastmanns advocaat,’ zei hij. ‘Je mag blij zijn, Lutz, dat je met mij te maken hebt gekregen; ik wil namelijk niet alleen Gastmann helpen, maar ook jou. Natuurlijk is de hele zaak onaangenaam voor mijn cliënt, maar voor jou is het veel pijnlijker, want de politie heeft tot nu toe nog niets bereikt. Ik betwijfel hoe dan ook of jullie ooit licht in deze zaak zullen brengen.’

‘De politie,’ antwoordde Lutz, ‘lost bijna elke moord op, dat is statistisch bewezen. Ik geef toe dat we in de zaak Schmied een beetje in de problemen zijn geraakt, maar we hebben toch ook al’ – hij aarzelde even – ‘aanmerkelijke resultaten geboekt. Zo zijn wij zelf op Gastmann gekomen, en wij zijn dan ook de reden waarom Gastmann jou naar ons toe heeft gestuurd. De problemen liggen bij Gastmann en niet bij ons, het is aan hem om uitspraken over de zaak Schmied te doen, niet aan ons, Schmied was bij hem, zij het dan ook onder een valse naam; maar juist dat feit verplicht de politie zich met Gastmann bezig te houden, want het ongewone gedrag van de vermoorde Schmied belast toch wel in de eerste plaats Gastmann. Wij moeten Gastmann verhoren en kunnen daar alleen van afzien onder de voorwaarde dat jij ons volkomen overtuigend kunt uitleggen waarom Schmied onder een valse naam bij jouw cliënt op bezoek was, en wel diverse keren, zoals we hebben vastgesteld.’

‘Goed,’ zei Von Schwendi, ‘laten we open kaart met elkaar spelen. Je zult zien dat niet ik een verklaring over Gastmann heb af te leggen, maar dat jullie ons moeten uitleggen wat Schmied in Lamboing te zoeken had. Jullie zijn hier de verdachten, niet wij, beste Lutz.’

Met die woorden haalde hij een wit vel papier tevoorschijn, een groot vel, dat hij uitspreidde en op het bureau van de rechter-commissaris legde.

‘Dit zijn de namen van de personen die bij mijn goede Gastmann in huis zijn geweest,’ zei hij. ‘De lijst is volledig. Ik heb drie categorieën gemaakt. De eerste kunnen we terzijde leggen, die is niet interessant, dat zijn de kunstenaars. Natuurlijk Kraushaar-Raffaeli niet te na gesproken, dat is een buitenlander; nee, ik bedoel de binnenlandse kunstenaars, Von Utzenstorf en Merligen. Die schrijven toneelstukken over de slag bij Morgarten en Niklaus Manuel, of ze schilderen louter bergen. De tweede categorie, dat zijn de industriëlen. Je zult het zien, het zijn mannen met klinkende namen, mannen die ik als de beste exemplaren van de Zwitserse maatschappij beschouw. Ik zeg dat heel open, hoewel ik via mijn grootmoeder van moederskant boerenbloed heb.’

‘En de derde categorie bezoekers van Gastmann?’ vroeg Lutz, omdat de parlementariër plotseling zweeg en de rechter-commissaris nerveus maakte met zijn kalmte, wat natuurlijk de bedoeling van Von Schwendi was.

‘De derde categorie,’ vervolgde Von Schwendi eindelijk, ‘maakt de zaak Schmied onaangenaam, voor jou en ook voor de industriëlen, dat geef ik toe; want nu moet ik over dingen praten die eigenlijk voor de politie strikt geheimgehouden moeten worden. Maar omdat jullie van de Berner politie het niet hebben kunnen laten Gastmann op te sporen, en omdat nu pijnlijk genoeg blijkt dat Schmied in Lamboing is geweest, zien de industriëlen zich gedwongen mij op te dragen de politie, voor zover dat voor de zaak Schmied noodzakelijk is, op de hoogte te stellen. Wat het namelijk voor ons onaangenaam maakt is dat wij politieke gebeurtenissen van eminent belang moeten onthullen, en wat het voor jullie onaangenaam maakt is dat jullie de macht die jullie in dit land hebben over Zwitserse en niet-Zwitserse mensen, over die derde categorie niet hebben.’

‘Ik begrijp geen woord van wat je nu zegt,’ zei Lutz.

‘Je hebt ook nooit iets van politiek begrepen, beste Lucius,’ antwoordde Von Schwendi. ‘Bij de derde categorie gaat het om mensen van een buitenlandse ambassade die er waarde aan hecht nooit ofte nimmer met een bepaalde klasse van industriëlen samen te worden genoemd.’

Hoofdstuk 9

Nu begreep Lutz de parlementariër, en het bleef lang stil in de kamer van de rechter-commissaris. De telefoon ging, maar Lutz nam alleen op om ‘In bespreking!’ in de hoorn te schreeuwen, waarop hij weer verstomde. Ten slotte zei hij: ‘Maar voor zover ik weet, wordt er op dit moment officieel over een nieuw handelsverdrag onderhandeld.’

‘Zeker, er wordt onderhandeld,’ antwoordde de kolonel. ‘Er wordt officieel onderhandeld, de diplomaten willen toch iets omhanden hebben. Maar er wordt nog meer officieus onderhandeld, en in Lamboing wordt er privé onderhandeld. Er vinden tenslotte in de moderne industrie onderhandelingen plaats waarmee de staat zich niet dient te bemoeien, meneer de rechter-commissaris.’

‘Natuurlijk,’ gaf Lutz geïntimideerd toe.

‘Natuurlijk,’ herhaalde Von Schwendi. ‘En die geheime onderhandelingen heeft de nu helaas doodgeschoten inspecteur van de Berner stadspolitie, Ulrich Schmied, onder een valse naam in het geheim bijgewoond.’

Uit het opnieuw onthutste zwijgen van de rechter-commissaris maakte Von Schwendi op dat hij het bij het rechte eind had gehad. Lutz was zo hulpeloos geworden dat de parlementariër nu met hem kon doen wat hij wilde. Zoals bij de meeste enigszins simpele naturen het geval is, bracht het onvoorziene verloop van de zaak Schmied de ambtenaar zo van zijn stuk dat hij zich liet beïnvloeden en concessies deed op een manier die een objectief onderzoek naar de moordzaak wel twijfelachtig moest maken.

Wel probeerde hij nog een keer zijn situatie te bagatelliseren. ‘Beste Oskar,’ zei hij, ‘ik til er niet zo zwaar aan. Natuurlijk hebben de Zwitserse industriëlen het recht om privé te onderhandelen met degenen die belangstelling hebben voor zulke onderhandelingen, ook al is het die mogendheid. Dat bestrijd ik niet, en de politie bemoeit zich daar ook niet mee. Schmied was, ik herhaal het, op persoonlijke titel bij Gastmann, en ik wil me dan ook officieel verontschuldigen; want het was inderdaad niet juist dat hij een valse naam en een vals beroep opgaf, ook al heb je soms als politieman bepaalde remmingen. Maar hij was niet alléén bij die bijeenkomsten, er waren ook kunstenaars, beste vriend.’

‘De noodzakelijke decoratie. Wij zijn een culturele staat, Lutz, en hebben reclame nodig. De onderhandelingen moeten geheimgehouden worden, en dat gaat het best met kunstenaars erbij. Een gemeenschappelijk feest, een buffet, wijn, sigaren, vrouwen, een algemeen gesprek, de kunstenaars vervelen zich, zitten bij elkaar, drinken en merken niet dat de kapitalisten en de vertegenwoordigers van die mogendheid bij elkaar zitten. Ze willen het ook niet merken, omdat het ze niet interesseert. Kunstenaars interesseren zich alleen maar voor kunst. Maar een politieman die erbij zit kan alles te weten komen. Nee, Lutz, de zaak Schmied is bedenkelijk.’

‘Ik kan helaas alleen maar herhalen dat de bezoeken van Schmied aan Gastmann voor ons op dit moment onbegrijpelijk zijn,’ antwoordde Lutz.

‘Als hij daar niet in opdracht van de politie was, was hij er in opdracht van iets anders,’ antwoordde Von Schwendi. ‘Er zijn vreemde mogendheden, beste Lucius, die belangstelling hebben voor wat er in Lamboing gebeurt. Dat is wereldpolitiek.’

‘Schmied was geen spion.’

‘Wij hebben alle reden om aan te nemen dat hij dat wél was. Voor de eer van Zwitserland is het beter dat hij een spion was dan een mol van de politie.’

‘Nu is hij dood,’ zuchtte de rechter-commissaris, die er alles voor over zou hebben gehad als hij het nu aan Schmied persoonlijk had kunnen vragen.

‘Dat is niet onze zaak,’ stelde de kolonel vast. ‘Ik wil niemand verdenken, maar alleen die bewuste vreemde mogendheid kan er belang bij hebben de onderhandelingen in Lamboing geheim te houden. Bij ons gaat het om het geld, bij hen om partijpolitieke principes. Laten we toch eerlijk zijn. Maar juist in die richting kan de politie natuurlijk alleen onder moeilijke omstandigheden te werk gaan.’

Lutz stond op en liep naar het raam. ‘Het is mij nog steeds niet helemaal duidelijk wat jouw cliënt Gastmann voor rol speelt,’ zei hij langzaam.

Von Schwendi wuifde zich koelte toe met het witte vel papier en antwoordde: ‘Gastmann stelde de industriëlen en de vertegenwoordigers van die ambassade zijn huis ter beschikking voor die besprekingen.’

‘Waarom juist Gastmann?’

Zijn hooggeachte cliënt, bromde de kolonel, had daarvoor nu eenmaal de benodigde statuur. Als jarenlange ambassadeur van Argentinië in China genoot hij het vertrouwen van die vreemde mogendheid en als voormalig voorzitter van de raad van bestuur van de metaaltrust genoot hij het vertrouwen van die bewuste industriëlen. Bovendien woonde hij in Lamboing.

‘Hoe bedoel je dat, Oskar?’

Von Schwendi lachte spottend: ‘Had jij ooit van Lamboing gehoord voordat Schmied werd vermoord?’

‘Nee.’

‘Precies,’ constateerde de parlementariër. ‘Omdat niemand Lamboing kent. We hadden een onbekende plaats nodig voor onze bijeenkomsten. Je kunt Gastmann dus met rust laten. Dat hij het niet waardeert om met de politie in aanraking te komen moet je begrijpen, en ook dat hij niet houdt van die verhoren van jullie, dat gesnuffel, al die vragen. Dat kun je doen bij onze Luginbühl en Von Gunten als die weer eens iets op hun kerfstok hebben, maar niet bij een man die ooit het lidmaatschap van de Académie française heeft geweigerd. Ook heeft die Berner politie van jou zich echt stuntelig gedragen, je schiet nou eenmaal geen hond dood terwijl er Bach wordt gespeeld. Niet dat Gastmann beledigd is, het kan hem allemaal niets schelen, die politie van jou kan wat hem betreft het huis kapotschieten, hij vertrekt geen spier; maar het heeft geen zin meer om Gastmann lastig te vallen, want achter die moord zitten krachten die noch met onze brave Zwitserse industriëlen noch met Gastmann iets te maken hebben.’

De rechter-commissaris liep voor het raam heen en weer. ‘We zullen onze naspeuringen nu vooral op het leven van Schmied moeten richten,’ verklaarde hij. ‘Wat betreft die vreemde mogendheid zullen we de officier van justitie op de hoogte stellen. Of hij gaat vervolgen kan ik nog niet zeggen, maar het belangrijkste werk zal hij wel aan ons toevertrouwen. Aan jouw eis om Gastmann te ontzien zal ik voldoen; uiteraard zien we ook af van huiszoeking. Als het toch nodig zal zijn hem te spreken, dan verzoek ik je mij met hem in contact te brengen en bij onze bespreking aanwezig te zijn. Dan kan ik de formele kant ongedwongen met Gastmann afhandelen. Het gaat in dit geval immers niet om een onderzoek, maar slechts om een formaliteit binnen het totale onderzoek, dat soms eist dat ook Gastmann wordt verhoord, zelfs als dat zinloos is; maar een onderzoek moet volledig zijn. We zullen over kunst praten, en het onderzoek in een zo onschuldig mogelijk vat gieten, en ik zal geen vragen stellen. Als ik er toch een moet stellen – ter wille van de formaliteit – zal ik jou die vraag vooraf meedelen.’

Ook de parlementariër was nu opgestaan, zodat de twee mannen tegenover elkaar stonden. De parlementariër tikte de rechter-commissaris op zijn schouder. ‘Dat is dus afgesproken,’ zei hij. ‘Jij laat Gastmann met rust, Lützje, ik houd je aan je woord. Het papier laat ik hier; de lijst is exact en volledig. Ik heb de hele nacht aan de telefoon gezeten en de opwinding is groot. Ze weten nu niet of die buitenlandse ambassade nog wel belangstelling voor de onderhandelingen heeft als ze van de zaak Schmied hoort. Er staan miljoenen op het spel, doctortje, miljoenen! Ik wens je veel geluk met je naspeuringen. Dat zul je nodig hebben.’

Met die woorden stampte Von Schwendi de deur uit.

Hoofdstuk 10

Lutz had nog net tijd om de lijst van de parlementariër door te kijken en hem te laten zakken, kreunend om de beroemdheid van de namen – in wat voor een onzalige aangelegenheid ben ik hier verzeild geraakt, dacht hij – toen Bärlach binnenkwam, natuurlijk zonder kloppen. De oude man kwam hem de rechtsmiddelen vragen om Gastmann in Lamboing te gaan opzoeken, maar Lutz verwees hem naar de middag. Het was nu tijd om naar de begrafenis te gaan, zei hij terwijl hij opstond.

Bärlach sprak hem niet tegen en verliet de kamer samen met Lutz, die zijn belofte om Gastmann met rust te laten steeds onvoorzichtiger vond en bang was voor hevig verzet van Bärlach. Ze stonden buiten zonder te praten, allebei in een zwarte jas, waarvan ze de kraag opzetten. Het regende, maar voor die paar stappen naar de auto lieten ze hun paraplu’s dicht.

Blatter reed. De regen viel nu met bakken neer, kletterde schuin tegen de ruiten. Nu moet ik het hem vertellen, dacht Lutz, terwijl hij naar het kalme profiel van Bärlach keek, die zoals zo vaak zijn hand op zijn maag legde.

‘Hebt u pijn?’ vroeg Lutz.

‘Altijd,’ antwoordde Bärlach.

Toen zwegen ze weer, en Lutz dacht: ik vertel het hem vanmiddag.

Blatter reed langzaam. Alles zonk weg achter een witte muur, zo hard regende het. Trams, auto’s dreven ergens rond in deze geweldige neervallende zeeën, Lutz wist niet waar ze waren, je kon niet meer door de druipende ruiten heen kijken. Het werd steeds donkerder in de auto.

Lutz stak een sigaret op, blies de rook voor zich uit, bedacht dat hij over de zaak Gastmann niet met Bärlach in discussie zou gaan, en zei: ‘De kranten gaan over de moord schrijven, het viel niet meer geheim te houden.’

‘Dat heeft ook geen zin meer,’ antwoordde Bärlach. ‘We hebben immers een spoor gevonden.’

Lutz drukte zijn sigaret weer uit. ‘Het heeft ook nooit zin gehad.’

Bärlach zweeg en Lutz, die graag gedisputeerd had, spiedde opnieuw door de ruiten. Het was wat minder gaan regenen. Ze waren al op de Allee. Het Schoßhaldenkerkhof doemde op tussen de dampende stammen, grijze, verregende muren. Blatter reed het terrein op, stopte. Ze stapten uit, zetten hun paraplu op en liepen tussen de rijen graven. Ze hoefden niet lang te zoeken. De grafstenen en kruisen weken, en zo te zien kwamen ze nu op een bouwterrein. Overal pasgedolven graven, met latten eroverheen. De vochtigheid van het natte gras drong door hun schoenen, waaraan lemige aarde kleefde.

Midden op die plek, tussen al die nog onbewoonde graven, waarin de regen vieze plassen vormde, tussen provisorische houten kruisen en aarden heuvels die bedekt waren met snel wegrottende bloemen en kransen, stonden mensen om een graf heen. De kist was nog niet neergelaten, de dominee las voor uit de Bijbel, naast hem stond in een belachelijke rokachtige werkplunje, de doodgraver die een paraplu voor hen beiden omhooghield en rillend van het ene been op het andere wipte.

Bärlach en Lutz bleven naast het graf staan. De oude man hoorde iemand huilen. Het was mevrouw Schönler, plomp en dik in die niet-aflatende regen, en naast haar stond Tschanz, zonder paraplu, in een jas met opgezette kraag en loshangende ceintuur, een zwarte, stijve hoed op zijn hoofd. Naast hem een meisje, bleek, zonder hoed, met blond haar dat in natte pieken omlaagviel, Anna, zoals Bärlach onwillekeurig dacht.

Tschanz boog, Lutz knikte, de commissaris vertrok geen spier. Hij keek naar de anderen die om het graf stonden, allemaal politiemensen, allemaal in burger, allemaal met dezelfde regenjas, met dezelfde stijve zwarte hoed, de paraplu als een sabel in de hand, wonderbaarlijke dodenwachten, ergens vandaan hierheen geblazen, onwerkelijk in hun braafheid. En achter hen, in rijen opgesteld, de stadsmuzikanten, haastig bijeengetrommeld, in zwart-rood uniform, wanhopig pogend hun gele instrumenten onder hun jas te beschermen. Zo stonden ze allemaal om de kist die daar lag, een kist van hout, zonder krans, zonder bloemen, maar toch het enige warme, geborgene in die continue regen die gelijkmatig klaterend neerviel, steeds meer, steeds oneindiger.

De dominee sprak allang niet meer. Niemand merkte het. Alleen de regen was er, alleen de regen was te horen. De dominee hoestte. Eén keer. Nog een paar keer. Toen barstten de bassen, de trombones, de waldhoorns, de cornetten, de fagotten los, trots en plechtig, gele flitsen in de regenstromen; maar vervolgens zonken ook zij weg, verwaaiden, gaven het op. Iedereen kroop weg onder zijn paraplu, onder zijn jas. Het regende steeds harder. De schoenen zakten weg in de modder, als beken stroomde het water het lege graf in.

Lutz boog en stapte naar voren. Hij keek naar de natte kist en boog nog een keer. ‘Mannen,’ zei hij ergens in de regen, bijna onhoorbaar door de watersluiers heen, ‘mannen, onze kameraad Schmied is niet meer.’

Toen werd hij onderbroken door een wild, blèrend gezang:

‘De duvel gaat om,

de duvel gaat om,

hij slaat er alle mensen krom!’

Twee mannen in een zwarte smoking kwamen over het kerkhof aangewankeld. Zonder paraplu of jas waren ze onbeschermd prijsgegeven aan de regen. Hun kleren plakten aan hun lichaam. Op hun hoofd hadden ze allebei een hoge hoed, waar het water vanaf droop, over hun gezicht. Ze droegen een enorme groene lauwerkrans, waarvan het lint tot op de grond hing en door het gras sleepte. Het waren twee ruwe, reusachtige kerels, slachters in smoking, stomdronken, voortdurend op het punt om te vallen, maar omdat ze nooit tegelijk struikelden, konden ze zich nog steeds vasthouden aan de lauwerkrans tussen hen in, die als een schip in nood op en neer deinde. Nu zetten ze een nieuw lied in:

‘De mulderin d’r man is dood,

de mulderin die leeft, die leeft,

zij is meteen met de knecht getrouwd,

de mulderin die leeft, die leeft.’

Ze stoven op de begrafenisgangers af, stortten zich midden in het gezelschap, tussen mevrouw Schönler en Tschanz, zonder dat iemand hen hinderde, want iedereen leek wel verstijfd, en weg waggelden ze weer, door het natte gras, terwijl ze steun bij elkaar vonden, zich aan elkaar vastklampten, over grafheuvels struikelden, kruisen omvergooiden in hun gigantische dronkenschap. Hun gezang stierf weg in de regen, en alles was weer toegedekt.

‘Alles loopt ten einde,

alles gaat voorbij!’

was het laatste wat er van hen werd gehoord. Alleen de krans lag er nog, neergesmeten op de kist, en op het vuile lint stond in uitgelopen zwart: voor onze dierbare dr. prantl.

Maar toen de mensen om het graf van hun verbijstering waren bekomen en kwaad wilden worden om het incident, en toen de stadsmuzikanten, om de plechtigheid te redden, weer wanhopig begonnen te blazen, groeide de regen aan tot zo’n de taxussen geselende storm dat iedereen van het graf wegvluchtte; alleen de doodgravers bleven achter, zwarte vogelverschrikkers in het geloei van de wind, in het gekletter van de wolkbreuken, en ze deden hun best de kist eindelijk te laten zakken.

Hoofdstuk 11

Toen Bärlach weer met Lutz in de auto zat en Blatter tussen de wegvluchtende politiemensen en stadsmuzikanten door de Allee in reed, liet Lutz eindelijk zijn ergernis de vrije loop: ‘Ongehoord, die Gastmann,’ riep hij uit.

‘Dat begrijp ik niet,’ zei de oude man.

‘Schmied kwam bij Gastmann aan huis onder de naam Prantl.’

‘Dan zal dat een waarschuwing zijn,’ antwoordde Bärlach, maar hij vroeg niet door.

Ze reden richting de Muristalden, waar Lutz woonde. Eigenlijk was het nu het juiste moment om met de oude man te praten over Gastmann en over het feit dat ze hem met rust moesten laten, dacht Lutz, maar weer zweeg hij. Bij Burgernziel stapte hij uit, Bärlach was alleen.

‘Moet ik u naar de stad brengen, commissaris?’ vroeg de politieman achter het stuur.

‘Nee, rijd me maar naar huis, Blatter.’

Blatter reed nu sneller. Het regende niet meer zo hard, ja, plotseling werd Bärlach bij de Muristalden zelfs een paar tellen in een verblindend licht gedompeld: de zon brak door de wolken, verdween weer, kwam opnieuw tevoorschijn in het jagende spel van de nevel en de wolkenbergen, monsters die vanuit het westen kwamen aanrazen, tegen de bergen bleven hangen, wilde schaduwen wierpen over de stad aan de rivier, een willoos lichaam, uitgespreid tussen de bossen en de heuvels. Bärlachs vermoeide hand gleed over zijn natte jas, de spleetjes van zijn ogen fonkelden, begerig zoog hij het schouwspel op: de aarde was mooi.

Blatter stopte. Bärlach bedankte hem en stapte uit de dienstauto. Het regende niet meer, alleen de wind was er nog, de natte, koude wind. De oude man bleef wachten tot Blatter de zware auto had gekeerd, groette nog een keer toen die wegreed. Toen liep hij naar de Aare toe. Die stond hoog en was vuilbruin. Er kwam een oude verroeste kinderwagen aandrijven, takken, een kleine spar, daarna, dansend, een klein papieren bootje. Bärlach stond lang naar de rivier te kijken, hij hield ervan. Toen liep hij door de tuin zijn huis in.

Bärlach trok andere schoenen aan en liep toen eerst naar de bibliotheek, maar op de drempel bleef hij staan. Achter zijn bureau zat een man in Schmieds map te bladeren. Zijn rechterhand speelde met Bärlachs Turkse mes.

‘Jij dus,’ zei de oude man.

‘Ja, ik,’ antwoordde de ander.

Bärlach deed de deur dicht en ging in zijn leunstoel tegenover het bureau zitten. Zwijgend keek hij naar de ander, die rustig in Schmieds map bleef bladeren, een bijna boerse figuur, kalm en gesloten, diepliggende ogen in een benig maar rond gezicht met kort haar.

‘Jij noemt jezelf nu Gastmann,’ zei de oude man ten slotte.

De ander haalde een pijp tevoorschijn, stopte die zonder zijn blik van Bärlach af te wenden, stak hem aan en antwoordde, terwijl hij met zijn wijsvinger op Schmieds map tikte: ‘Dat weet je al enige tijd heel goed. Je hebt die jongen achter me aan gestuurd, deze gegevens komen van jou.’

Toen deed hij de map weer dicht. Bärlach keek naar het bureau, waar zijn revolver nog lag, met de greep naar hem toe, hij hoefde alleen maar zijn hand uit te strekken; toen zei hij: ‘Ik houd nooit op je te achtervolgen. Eens zal het me lukken je misdaden te bewijzen.’

‘Je moet opschieten, Bärlach,’ antwoordde de ander. ‘Je hebt niet veel tijd meer. De artsen geven je nog een jaar als je je nu laat opereren.’

‘Je hebt gelijk,’ zei de oude man. ‘Nog een jaar. En ik kan me nu niet laten opereren, ik moet aantreden. Mijn laatste kans.’

‘De laatste,’ bevestigde de ander, en toen zwegen ze weer, eindeloos, ze zaten daar en zwegen.

De ander begon opnieuw te praten: ‘Het is nu meer dan veertig jaar geleden dat we elkaar in een of ander vervallen Joods café aan de Bosporus voor het eerst ontmoetten. Een vormeloos geel stuk Zwitserse kaas van een maan hing bij die ontmoeting tussen de wolken en scheen door de verrotte balken heen op onze hoofden, dat herinner ik me nog goed. Jij, Bärlach, was toen een jonge politie-expert uit Zwitserland in Turkse dienst, daarheen gehaald om iets te hervormen, en ik – nou ja, ik was net zo’n zwervende avonturier als ik nu nog steeds ben, begerig om dat unieke leven van mij en die even unieke raadselachtige planeet te leren kennen. We mochten elkaar op het eerste gezicht terwijl we daar tegenover elkaar zaten tussen Joden in kaftan en smerige Grieken. Maar toen we onder invloed raakten van die vervloekte brandewijn die we toen dronken, die gegiste sappen van weet ik wat voor dadels en die vurige zeeën van vreemde korenvelden rondom Odessa die we door onze keel goten, zodat onze ogen door de Turkse nacht fonkelden als gloeiende kolen, toen werd ons gesprek heftig. O, wat denk ik graag terug aan dat uur, dat bepalend is geweest voor jouw leven en het mijne!’

Hij lachte.

De oude man zat zwijgend naar hem te kijken.

‘Een jaar heb je nog te leven,’ vervolgde de ander, ‘en veertig jaar heb je kranig achter me aan gezeten. Tel maar uit. Waar hadden we het toen over, Bärlach, in dat verrotte café in de wijk Tophane, gehuld in de walm van Turkse sigaretten? Jouw stelling was dat de menselijke onvolmaaktheid, het feit dat we het handelen van anderen nooit met zekerheid kunnen voorspellen en dat we het toeval, dat in alles meespeelt, niet in onze overwegingen kunnen inbouwen, dat die onvolmaaktheid er de oorzaak van is dat de meeste misdaden onvermijdelijk aan het licht komen. Het plegen van een misdaad noemde jij een stommiteit, omdat het volgens jou onmogelijk was met mensen te werk te gaan zoals met schaakstukken. Ik daarentegen poneerde de stelling, meer om tegen te spreken dan uit overtuiging, dat juist de gecompliceerdheid van de menselijke relaties het mogelijk maakte om misdaden te begaan die níét konden worden opgehelderd, zodat veruit het grootste aantal misdaden niet alleen niet werd bestraft maar ook niet werd ontdekt, omdat ze louter in het verborgene hadden plaatsgevonden. En terwijl we verder redetwistten, verleid door het helse vuur van de drank die de Joodse waard ons inschonk, en meer nog door onze jeugd, gingen we in onze overmoed een weddenschap aan, op het moment dat de maan achter het nabije Klein-Azië wegzonk, een weddenschap die we koppig de hemel in slingerden, zoals we bijvoorbeeld ook een afschuwelijke grap niet kunnen onderdrukken, ook al is hij godslasterlijk, alleen omdat de pointe ons bekoort als een duivelse verzoeking van de geest door de geest.’

‘Je heb gelijk,’ zei de oude man kalm, ‘we zijn die weddenschap destijds met elkaar aangegaan.’

‘Jij dacht niet dat ik me eraan zou houden,’ lachte de ander, ‘toen we de volgende ochtend met een flinke kater in die verlaten kroeg wakker werden, jij op een vermolmde bank en ik onder een tafel die nog nat was van de drank.’

‘Ik dacht niet,’ antwoordde Bärlach, ‘dat ook maar íémand zich aan die weddenschap zou kunnen houden.’

Ze zwegen.

‘Leid ons niet in verzoeking,’ begon de ander opnieuw. ‘Jouw braafheid is nooit in verzoeking gebracht, maar jouw braafheid bracht mij in verzoeking. Ik hield me aan de vermetele weddenschap om in jouw aanwezigheid een misdaad te plegen zonder dat jij die misdaad zou kunnen bewijzen.’

‘Na drie dagen,’ zei de oude man zachtjes, verzonken in zijn herinnering, ‘toen we met een Duitse koopman over de Mehmetbrug liepen, heb jij hem voor mijn ogen het water in geduwd.’

‘De arme kerel kon niet zwemmen, en ook jij was die kunst zo weinig machtig dat ze jou na je mislukte reddingspoging half verdronken uit de smerige golven van de Gouden Hoorn aan land hebben gehaald,’ antwoordde de ander onverstoorbaar. ‘De moord speelde zich af op een stralende Turkse zomerdag, terwijl er een aangenaam briesje vanuit zee woei; in alle openbaarheid, op een drukke brug tussen liefdespaartjes uit de Europese kolonie, moslims en plaatselijke bedelaars, en toch kon je niets bewijzen. Je liet me arresteren, voor niets. Urenlange verhoren, nutteloos. De rechtbank geloofde mijn versie, die luidde: de koopman had zelfmoord gepleegd.’

‘Je kon aantonen dat de koopman bijna failliet was en zich met bedrog tevergeefs had willen redden,’ gaf de oude man bitter toe, bleker dan anders.

‘Ik had mijn slachtoffer zorgvuldig uitgekozen, beste vriend,’ lachte de ander.

‘Zo ben je een misdadiger geworden,’ antwoordde de commissaris.

De ander speelde peinzend met het Turkse mes. ‘Dat ik een soort misdadiger ben kan ik niet bepaald ontkennen,’ zei hij ten slotte nadenkend. ‘Ik ben een steeds betere misdadiger geworden en jij een steeds betere rechercheur, maar de stap die ik je vóór was, heb je nooit kunnen inhalen. Steeds weer dook ik in je loopbaan op als een grijs monster, telkens weer bekroop mij de lust om onder jouw neus als het ware steeds driestere, wildere, godslasterlijker misdaden te begaan, en telkens weer was je niet in staat mijn daden te bewijzen. Domkoppen kon je verslaan, maar ik versloeg jou.’

En terwijl hij de oude man aandachtig en als het ware geamuseerd gadesloeg, vervolgde hij: ‘Zo leefden we dan. Jij een leven onder je superieuren, in je politiedistricten en je muffe kantoortjes; je beklom altijd braaf de ene tree na de andere op de ladder van de bescheiden successen, hield je bezig met dieven en vervalsers, met arme drommels die nooit echt waren gaan leven, en hoogstens met armzalige moordenaartjes; ik daarentegen deed nu eens in het duister, in de baaierd van verloren grote steden, dan weer in het licht van schitterende posities, bezaaid met onderscheidingen, uit overmoed het goede als ik daar zin in had, en gaf me dan weer vanuit een andere gril over aan het slechte. Wat een avontuurlijke grap! Jouw verlangen was: mijn leven verwoesten, en het mijne was: mijn leven ondanks jou volhouden. Werkelijk, één nacht heeft ons voor eeuwig aan elkaar vastgeketend!’

De man achter Bärlachs bureau klapte in zijn handen, het was één enkele, meedogenloze klap. ‘Nu zijn we aan het eind van onze loopbaan,’ riep hij uit. ‘Jij bent naar je Bern teruggekeerd, half mislukt, naar deze ingeslapen, brave stad, waarvan je nooit goed weet hoeveel er eigenlijk dood en hoeveel er nog levend aan is, en ik ben naar Lamboing teruggegaan, ook alleen maar bij wijze van gril: je rondt de dingen graag af, want in dat godverlaten dorp heeft een of andere allang begraven vrouw mij ooit ter wereld gebracht, zonder veel na te denken en behoorlijk zinloos – ik ben er dan ook op mijn dertiende in een regennacht vandoor gegaan. En nu zitten we nu dus weer hier. Geef het op, vriend, het heeft geen zin. De dood wacht niet.’

En met een bijna onmerkbare beweging van zijn hand gooide hij het mes diep in de leunstoel, rakelings langs Bärlachs wang. De oude man verroerde zich niet.

De ander lachte: ‘En nu denk je dus dat ik die Schmied heb vermoord?’

‘Ik moet die zaak onderzoeken,’ antwoordde de commissaris.

De ander stond op en pakte de map. ‘Die neem ik mee.’

‘Eens zal ik erin slagen je misdaden te bewijzen,’ zei Bärlach nu voor de tweede keer: ‘En nu is het mijn laatste kans.’

‘In deze map zitten de enige, zij het ook gebrekkige bewijzen die Schmied in Lamboing voor je heeft verzameld. Zonder die map ben je verloren. Duplicaten of fotokopieën heb je niet, ik ken jou.’

‘Nee,’ gaf de oude man toe, ‘die heb ik niet.’

‘Wil je je revolver niet gebruiken om mij dat te beletten?’ vroeg de ander spottend.

‘Je hebt de munitie eruit gehaald,’ antwoordde Bärlach kalm.

‘Inderdaad,’ zei de ander, terwijl hij hem op zijn schouder klopte. Toen liep hij om de oude man heen, de deur ging open, ging weer dicht, buiten ging er een tweede deur.

Bärlach zat nog steeds in zijn leunstoel, zijn wang tegen het koude ijzer van het mes. Maar plotseling greep hij het wapen om het te inspecteren. Het was geladen. Hij sprong op, rende naar de hal en rukte de voordeur open, het wapen in zijn vuist.

De straat was leeg.

Toen kwam de pijn, de afschuwelijke, woedende, stekende pijn, een zon die in hem opging, hem op zijn bed gooide, in elkaar deed krimpen, met koortsgolven overspoelde, schudde. De oude man kroop op handen en voeten rond als een dier, gooide zichzelf op de grond, kroop over het vloerkleed en bleef toen liggen, ergens in zijn kamer, tussen de stoelen, met koud zweet bedekt. ‘Wat is de mens?’ kreunde hij zachtjes, ‘wat is de mens?’

Hoofdstuk 12

Maar hij knapte weer op. Na de aanval voelde hij zich beter, zonder pijn na lange tijd. Hij dronk opgewarmde wijn met kleine, voorzichtige slokjes, verder nam hij niets. Toch liet hij niet na zijn gebruikelijke route door de stad en over de Bundesterrasse te nemen, half slapend weliswaar, maar elke stap in de schoongeveegde lucht deed hem goed. Lutz, tegenover wie hij kort daarna in het kantoor zat, merkte niets, was misschien ook te veel bezig met zijn slechte geweten om iets te kunnen merken. Hij had besloten Bärlach nog deze middag op de hoogte te stellen van het onderhoud met Von Schwendi, niet pas tegen de avond, en daartoe had hij ook een koele, zakelijke houding aangenomen, met de borst vooruit, zoals de generaal op het werk van Traffelet boven hem. In kordate telegramstijl informeerde hij de oude man. Maar tot zijn mateloze verrassing had de commissaris er niets tegen in te brengen, hij was het met alles eens, hij zei dat het verreweg het beste was de beslissing van het Openbaar Ministerie af te wachten en het onderzoek voornamelijk op het leven van Schmied te concentreren. Lutz was zo verrast dat hij zijn houding liet varen en heel vrolijk en spraakzaam werd.

‘Natuurlijk heb ik inlichtingen ingewonnen over Gastmann,’ zei hij, ‘en ik weet genoeg van hem om ervan overtuigd te zijn dat hij onmogelijk op een of andere manier in aanmerking kan komen als moordenaar.’

‘Natuurlijk,’ zei de oude man.

Lutz, die ’s middags wat informatie uit Biel had gekregen, deed alsof hij heel zeker van zijn zaak was. ‘Geboren in Packau in Saksen, zoon van een groothandelaar in lederwaren, eerst Argentijn, in welke hoedanigheid hij ambassadeur in China is geweest – hij moet in zijn jeugd naar Zuid-Amerika zijn geëmigreerd – daarna Fransman, meestal langdurig op reis. Hij draagt het kruis van het Légion d’honneur en heeft bekendheid gekregen met publicaties over biologische kwesties. Typerend voor zijn karakter is het feit dat hij heeft geweigerd opgenomen te worden in de Académie française. Dat imponeert mij.’

‘Een interessant trekje,’ zei Bärlach.

‘Over zijn twee bedienden worden nog inlichtingen ingewonnen. Ze hebben een Frans paspoort, maar schijnen toch uit het Emmental te komen. Hij heeft zich met hen bij de begrafenis een lelijke grap gepermitteerd.’

‘Dat schijnt Gastmanns manier van doen te zijn, grappen maken,’ zei de oude man.

‘Hij zal natuurlijk kwaad zijn om zijn dode hond. De zaak Schmied is vooral ergerlijk voor óns. Wij staan in een volkomen verkeerd daglicht. We mogen van geluk spreken dat ik met Von Schwendi bevriend ben. Gastmann is een man van de wereld en geniet het volste vertrouwen van Zwitserse ondernemers.’

‘Dan zal hij wel in orde zijn,’ zei Bärlach.

‘Zijn persoonlijkheid is boven alle verdenking verheven.’

‘Zeer beslist,’ knikte de oude man.

‘Helaas kunnen we dat niet meer van Schmied zeggen,’ besloot Lutz, en hij liet zich verbinden met het Openbaar Ministerie.

Maar terwijl hij aan het toestel zat te wachten, zei de commissaris, die zich al had omgedraaid om te vertrekken, plotseling: ‘Ik moet u om een week ziekteverlof verzoeken, meneer Lutz.’

‘Dat is goed,’ antwoordde Lutz, terwijl hij zijn hand op de hoorn hield want iemand had al opgenomen, ‘maandag hoeft u niet te komen!’

In Bärlachs kamer zat Tschanz te wachten, en hij stond op toen de oude man binnenkwam. Hij deed kalm, maar de commissaris voelde dat de politieman nerveus was.

‘Laten we nu naar Gastmann gaan,’ zei Tschanz, ‘het is hoog tijd.’

‘Naar de schrijver,’ antwoordde de oude man, terwijl hij zijn jas aantrok.

‘Omwegen, allemaal omwegen,’ mopperde Tschanz, terwijl hij achter Bärlach aan de trappen af liep.

De commissaris bleef in de deuropening staan: ‘Hé, daar staat de blauwe Mercedes van Schmied.’

Tschanz zei dat hij die had gekocht, op afbetaling, die auto moest toch van íémand worden, en hij stapte in. Bärlach ging naast hem zitten, en Tschanz reed over de Bahnhofplatz in de richting van Bethlehem.

‘Je rijdt weer via Ins,’ bromde Bärlach.

‘Ik rijd die route graag.’

Bärlach keek naar de schoongewassen velden. Alles was in helder, kalm licht gedompeld. Een warme, zachte zon hing aan de hemel, ging al een beetje onder. Ze zwegen allebei. Slechts één keer, tussen Kerzers en Müntschemier, zei Tschanz: ‘Mevrouw Schönler vertelde mij dat u uit Schmieds kamer een map had meegenomen.’

‘Niets officieels, Tschanz, persoonlijke dingen.’

Tschanz antwoordde niet, vroeg ook niet meer door, alleen moest Bärlach op de snelheidsmeter tikken, die 125 aanwees.

‘Niet zo hard, Tschanz, niet zo hard. Niet dat ik bang ben, maar mijn maag is niet in orde. Ik ben een oude man.’

Hoofdstuk 13

De schrijver ontving hen in zijn werkkamer. Het was een oud, laag vertrek, dat de twee mannen dwong om als onder een juk te bukken toen ze de kamer binnenkwamen. Buiten blafte nog steeds de kleine witte hond met zijn zwarte kop, en ergens in het huis schreeuwde een kind. De schrijver zat bij het gotische raam, gekleed in een overall en een bruin leren jasje. Hij draaide zich op zijn stoel om naar de binnenkomenden, zonder achter het bureau vandaan te komen, dat bezaaid was met paperassen. Hij stond niet op, groette nauwelijks, vroeg alleen maar wat de politie van hem wilde.

Hij is onbeleefd, dacht Bärlach, hij houdt niet van politie; schrijvers hebben nooit van politie gehouden. De oude man besloot voorzichtig te zijn, ook Tschanz was niet erg ingenomen met het geheel. Je in geen geval laten observeren, anders kom je nog in een boek terecht, zoiets dachten ze allebei. Maar toen ze op een gebaar van de schrijver in zachte leunstoelen hadden plaatsgenomen, merkten ze tot hun verrassing dat ze tegen het licht van het kleine raam in keken en in die lage, groene kamer tussen al die boeken het gezicht van de schrijver nauwelijks konden zien, zo verraderlijk was het tegenlicht.

‘Wij komen voor de zaak Schmied,’ begon de oude man, ‘die bij Twann is vermoord.’

‘Ik weet het. In de zaak dr. Prantl, die Gastmann bespioneerde,’ antwoordde de donkere massa tussen hen en het raam. ‘Gastmann heeft het mij verteld.’ Even lichtte het gezicht op, hij stak een sigaret op. De twee mannen zagen nog hoe hij zijn gezicht tot een grijnzende grimas vertrok. ‘Wilt u mijn alibi?’

‘Nee,’ zei Bärlach.

‘U acht mij niet tot de moord in staat?’ vroeg de schrijver kennelijk teleurgesteld.

‘Nee,’ antwoorde Bärlach droog, ‘u niet.’

De schrijver kreunde: ‘Daar hebben we het weer, schrijvers worden in Zwitserland bedroevend onderschat!’

De oude man lachte. ‘Als u het beslist wilt weten: wij hebben uw alibi natuurlijk al. In de nacht van de moord kwam u om halfeen tussen Lamlingen en Schernelz de boswachter tegen en met hem samen bent u naar huis gelopen. U moest dezelfde kant op. U was erg vrolijk, vertelde de boswachter.’

‘Ik weet het. De agent van Twann heeft de boswachter al tweemaal over mij uitgehoord. En alle andere mensen hier. En zelfs mijn schoonmoeder. U hebt mij dus toch wel van moord verdacht,’ constateerde de schrijver trots. ‘Ook een soort schrijverssucces!’

En Bärlach dacht dat het gewoon de ijdelheid van de schrijver was dat hij serieus genomen wilde worden. Ze zwegen alle drie, en Tschanz deed verwoede pogingen om de schrijver in het gezicht te kijken. Het was onmogelijk bij dit licht.

‘Wat wilt u dan nog?’ snauwde de schrijver ten slotte.

‘Ziet u Gastmann vaak?’

‘Een verhoor?’ vroeg de donkere massa, terwijl die nog verder voor het raam schoof. ‘Ik heb nu geen tijd.’

‘Wilt u alstublieft niet zo onbarmhartig zijn,’ zei de commissaris. ‘We kunnen toch gewoon een beetje praten?’

De schrijver bromde. Bärlach begon weer: ‘Ziet u Gastmann vaak?’

‘Af en toe.’

‘Waarom?’

De oude man verwachtte weer een kwaad antwoord, maar de schrijver lachte slechts, blies het tweetal hele wolken sigarettenrook in het gezicht en zei: ‘Een interessante man, die Gastmann, commissaris, daar komen schrijvers op af als vliegen op de stroop. Hij kan heerlijk koken, fantastisch, echt waar!’

En nu begon de schrijver over Gastmanns kookkunst te praten, het ene gerecht na het andere te beschrijven. Vijf minuten luisterden de twee mannen, en toen nog eens vijf minuten; maar toen de schrijver al een kwartier over Gastmanns kookkunst had gepraat en over niets anders dan Gastmanns kookkunst, stond Tschanz op en zei dat ze helaas niet voor Gastmanns kookkunst waren gekomen, maar Bärlach, helemaal opgeleefd, sprak dat tegen, dat interesseerde hem, zei hij, en nu begon Bärlach ook. De oude man vertelde op zijn beurt over de kookkunst van de Turken, de Roemenen, de Bulgaren, de Joegoslaven, de Tsjechen, ze gooiden elkaar gerechten toe als ballen. Tschanz zweette en vloekte inwendig; die twee waren niet meer van de kookkunst af te brengen. Maar eindelijk, na drie kwartier, stopten ze volkomen uitgeput, als na een lange maaltijd. De schrijver stak een sigaret op. Het was stil. Naast hen begon het kind weer te schreeuwen. Beneden blafte de hond. Toen zei Tschanz heel plotseling de kamer in: ‘Heeft Gastmann Schmied vermoord?’

De vraag was primitief, de oude man schudde zijn hoofd, en de donkere massa vóór hen zei: ‘U durft wel.’

‘Ik verzoek u antwoord te geven,’ zei Tschanz beslist, en hij boog voorover, maar het gezicht van de schrijver was nog steeds niet te zien.

Bärlach was benieuwd hoe de schrijver op de vraag zou reageren.

De man bleef kalm. ‘Wanneer is die inspecteur vermoord?’ vroeg hij.

Dat was tegen middernacht geweest, antwoordde Tschanz.

Of de wetten van de logica ook voor de politie golden wist hij natuurlijk niet, antwoordde de schrijver, hij betwijfelde het ten zeerste, maar omdat hij – zoals de politie immers in haar ijver had vastgesteld – om halfeen de boswachter was tegengekomen op de weg naar Schernelz en dus nauwelijks tien minuten eerder van Gastmann afscheid moest hebben genomen, was het toch duidelijk dat Gastmann niet goed de moordenaar kon zijn.

Tschanz wilde verder weten of er op dat tijdstip nog andere leden van het gezelschap bij Gastmann waren geweest.

De schrijver ontkende dat.

‘Nam Schmied tegelijk met de anderen afscheid?’

‘Dr. Prantl ging altijd als een na laatste weg,’ antwoordde de schrijver niet zonder spot.

‘En wie was de laatste?’

‘Ik.’

Tschanz liet niet los. ‘Waren de twee bedienden aanwezig?’

‘Dat weet ik niet.’

Tschanz wilde weten waarom hij geen duidelijk antwoord kon geven.

Hij dacht dat het antwoord duidelijk genoeg was, snauwde de schrijver. Op dat soort bedienden placht hij niet te letten.

Of Gastmann een goed mens of een slecht mens was, vroeg Tschanz met een soort wanhoop en een ongeremdheid die maakte dat de commissaris op hete kolen zat. Als wij niet in zijn volgende roman terechtkomen is dat een waar wonder, dacht hij.

De schrijver blies Tschanz zo’n rookwolk in het gezicht dat hij moest hoesten, ook bleef het lang stil in de kamer, zelfs het kind hoorde je niet meer.

‘Gastmann is een slecht mens,’ zei de schrijver eindelijk.

‘En toch gaat u geregeld bij hem op bezoek, en alleen maar omdat hij zo goed kookt?’ vroeg Tschanz verontwaardigd na een nieuwe hoestaanval.

‘Alleen daarom.’

‘Dat begrijp ik niet.’

De schrijver lachte. Hij was ook een soort politieman, zei hij, maar zonder macht, zonder staat, zonder wet en zonder gevangenis achter zich. Het was ook zíjn beroep de mensen op de vingers te kijken.

Tschanz zweeg verward, en Bärlach zei: ‘Ik begrijp het.’ En toen, na een poosje: ‘Nu heeft mijn ondergeschikte Tschanz ons met zijn overdreven ijver zo in het nauw gedreven dat ik nauwelijks meer weg kan komen zonder veren te moeten laten. Maar de jeugd heeft ook goede kanten, laten we genieten van het voordeel dat een os in zijn onstuimigheid de weg voor ons heeft gebaand.’ (Tschanz werd bij deze woorden van de commissaris rood van woede.) ‘Laten we blijven bij de vragen en de antwoorden die nou eenmaal zijn gevallen. Laten we het ijzer smeden nu het heet is. Hoe ziet u de zaak op dit moment, meneer? Kan Gastmann als moordenaar in aanmerking komen?’

In de kamer was het donkerder geworden, maar het kwam niet bij de schrijver op om het licht aan te doen. Hij ging in de raamnis zitten, zodat de twee politiemensen als gevangenen in een grot zaten.

‘Ik acht Gastmann in staat tot elke misdaad,’ klonk het bruut bij het raam, met een stem die niet zonder boosaardigheid was. ‘Maar ik ben ervan overtuigd dat hij de moord op Schmied niet heeft gepleegd.’

‘U kent Gastmann,’ zei Bärlach.

‘Ik maak me een beeld van hem,’ zei de schrijver.

‘U maakt zich úw beeld van hem,’ corrigeerde de oude man koel de donkere massa voor hem in het raam.

‘Wat mij in hem fascineert is niet zozeer zijn kookkunst, hoewel er nauwelijks andere dingen zijn waar ik zo warm voor loop, maar het feit dat er iemand bestaat die nu eens echt een nihilist is,’ zei de schrijver. ‘Het is altijd adembenemend om een leuze in werkelijkheid tegen te komen.’

‘Het is vooral altijd adembenemend om naar een schrijver te luisteren,’ zei de commissaris droog.

‘Misschien heeft Gastmann meer goed gedaan dan wij drieën bij elkaar zoals we hier in deze scheve kamer zitten,’ vervolgde de schrijver. ‘Als ik hem slecht noem, dan is dat omdat hij het goede net zo goed bij wijze van gril, in een opwelling doet als het slechte waartoe ik hem in staat acht. Hij zal het kwaad nooit doen om iets te bereiken, zoals anderen hun misdaden plegen om geld te bezitten, een vrouw te veroveren of macht te krijgen. Hij zal het doen als het zinloos is, misschien, want bij hem zijn altijd twee dingen mogelijk, het slechte en het goede, en het toeval beslist.’

‘U concludeert dat alsof het wiskunde is,’ antwoordde de oude man.

‘Het is ook wiskunde,’ antwoordde de schrijver. ‘Je zou zijn tegenpool in het kwaad kunnen construeren zoals je een geometrische figuur als spiegelbeeld van een andere figuur construeert, en ik weet zeker dat zo iemand ook bestaat, ergens, misschien komt u ook hém wel tegen. Als je de een tegenkomt, kom je ook de ander tegen.’

‘Dat klinkt als een programma,’ zei de oude man.

‘Ja, het is ook een programma, waarom niet,’ zei de schrijver. ‘Ik stel me als Gastmanns spiegelbeeld iemand voor die een misdadiger is omdat het kwaad zijn moraal, zijn filosofie is, en hij het kwade even fanatiek doet als een ander vanuit inzicht het goede.’

De commissaris zei dat ze nu toch maar beter op Gastmann konden terugkomen, die vond hij belangrijker.

‘Zoals u wilt,’ zei de schrijver, ‘laten we op Gastmann terugkomen, commissaris, op die ene pool van het kwaad. Bij hem is het kwaad geen uiting van een filosofie of een drift, maar van zijn vrijheid: de vrijheid van het niets.’

‘Voor die vrijheid geef ik geen cent,’ antwoordde de oude man.

‘Daar hoeft u ook geen cent voor te geven,’ antwoordde de ander. ‘Maar je zou je leven kunnen besteden aan het bestuderen van die man en die vrijheid van hem.’

‘Dat leven van hem,’ zei de oude man.

De schrijver zweeg. Hij leek niets meer te willen zeggen.

‘Ik heb met een werkelijke Gastmann te maken,’ zei de oude man ten slotte. ‘Met iemand die bij Lamlingen op de vlakte van de Tessenberg woont en party’s geeft die een politie-inspecteur het leven hebben gekost. Ik moet weten of het beeld dat u me hebt laten zien het beeld van Gastmann is of het beeld van uw dromen.’

‘Onze dromen,’ zei de schrijver.

De commissaris zweeg.

‘Ik weet het niet,’ besloot de schrijver, terwijl hij naar de twee mannen toe liep om afscheid te nemen, waarbij hij alleen Bärlach een hand gaf, alleen hem. ‘Ik heb me nooit om dat soort dingen bekommerd. Het is tenslotte de taak van de politie om die kwestie te onderzoeken.’

Hoofdstuk 14

De twee politiemannen liepen weer naar hun auto, achtervolgd door het witte hondje, dat woedend tegen hen blafte, en Tschanz ging achter het stuur zitten. ‘Die schrijver bevalt me niet,’ zei hij.

Bärlach schikte zijn jas voordat hij instapte. Het hondje was op een wijngaardmuur geklommen en bleef blaffen.

‘Nu naar Gastmann,’ zei Tschanz, terwijl hij startte. De oude man schudde zijn hoofd.

‘Naar Bern.’

Ze reden omlaag richting Ligerz, een land in dat zich in een geweldige diepte aan hen openbaarde. Wijd verspreid lagen daar de elementen: steen, aarde, water. Zijzelf reden in de schaduw, maar de zon, achter de Tessenberg weggezakt, bescheen nog steeds het meer, het eiland, de heuvels, het voorgebergte, de gletsjers aan de horizon en de opeengestapelde wolkenmonsters, die voortdreven in de blauwe zeeën van de hemel. Onverstoorbaar keek de oude man naar dat steeds veranderende weer van de voorwinter. Altijd hetzelfde, dacht hij, hoe het ook verandert, altijd hetzelfde. Maar toen de weg een scherpe bocht maakte en het meer, een gewelfd schild, loodrecht onder hen lag, zette Tschanz de auto stil.

‘Ik moet met u praten, commissaris,’ zei hij opgewonden.

‘Wat wil je?’ vroeg Bärlach, terwijl hij langs de rotsen omlaagkeek.

‘We moeten naar Gastmann toe, anders komen we echt niet verder, dat is toch logisch? We moeten vooral zijn bedienden verhoren.’

Bärlach leunde achterover en zat daar, een grijs geworden, gesoigneerde heer, die vanuit de koude kiertjes van zijn ogen rustig naar de jonge man naast zich keek: ‘Mijn hemel, we kunnen niet altijd doen wat logisch is, Tschanz. Lutz wil niet dat we naar Gastmann gaan. Dat is begrijpelijk, want hij heeft de zaak aan de officier van justitie moeten overdragen. Laten we afwachten wat die beslist. We hebben met lastige buitenlanders te maken.’

Bärlachs nonchalante manier van doen maakte Tschanz woest.

‘Dat is toch onzin,’ schreeuwde hij. ‘Lutz saboteert het onderzoek met die politieke consideratie van hem. Von Schwendi is zijn vriend en de advocaat van Gastmann, dan weet je wel hoe laat het is.’

Bärlach vertrok geen spier. ‘Het is goed dat we alleen zijn, Tschanz. Lutz heeft misschien wat overhaast gehandeld, maar met goede redenen. Het geheim ligt bij Schmied en niet bij Gastmann.’

Tschanz liet zich niet van de wijs brengen. ‘We moeten de waarheid zoeken en niets anders,’ riep hij wanhopig in de richting van de op hen af drijvende wolkenbergen, ‘de waarheid en niets dan de waarheid over wie de moordenaar van Schmied is!’

‘Je hebt gelijk,’ herhaalde Bärlach, maar zonder pathos en koel, ‘de waarheid over wie de moordenaar van Schmied is!’

De jonge politieman legde zijn hand op de linkerschouder van de oude man, keek hem in het ondoordringbare gezicht: ‘Daarom moeten we alle middelen inzetten, en wel tegen Gastmann. Een onderzoek moet compleet zijn. U zegt dat je niet altijd kunt doen wat logisch is. Maar hier móéten we het doen. We kunnen Gastmann niet overslaan.’

‘Gastmann is de moordenaar niet,’ zei Bärlach droog.

‘De kans bestaat dat Gastmann opdracht tot de moord heeft gegeven. We moeten zijn bedienden verhoren!’ antwoordde Tschanz.

‘Ik zie geen enkele reden waarom Gastmann opdracht tot de moord op Schmied zou hebben gegeven,’ zei de oude man. ‘We moeten de dader daar zoeken waar de daad zin zou kunnen hebben, en dat gaat alleen de officier van justitie iets aan,’ vervolgde hij.

‘Ook de schrijver denkt dat Gastmann de moordenaar is,’ riep Tschanz uit.

‘En dat denk jij ook?’ vroeg Bärlach gespannen.

‘Inderdaad, commissaris.’

‘Dan ben je de enige,’ constateerde Bärlach. ‘De schrijver acht hem alleen maar in staat tot elke misdaad, dat is een verschil. De schrijver heeft niets gezegd over Gastmanns daden, alleen over waartoe hij in staat is.’

Nu verloor de ander zijn geduld. Hij greep de oude man bij zijn schouders. ‘Jarenlang heb ik in de schaduw gestaan, commissaris,’ hijgde hij. ‘Ze hebben me altijd genegeerd, geminacht, gebruikt als oud vuil, als een veredelde postbode!’

‘Dat geef ik toe, Tschanz,’ zei Bärlach, terwijl hij onbewogen in het wanhopige gezicht van de jonge man staarde, ‘jarenlang heb je in de schaduw gestaan van degene die nu vermoord is.’

‘Alleen omdat hij op betere scholen had gezeten! Alleen omdat hij Latijn kende.’

‘Daarmee doe je hem onrecht,’ antwoordde Bärlach, ‘Schmied was de beste rechercheur die ik ooit heb gekend.’

‘En nu,’ schreeuwde Tschanz, ‘nu ik een keer een kans heb, is het weer allemaal voor niets, moet de unieke gelegenheid om eens een keer hogerop te komen wegzakken in een stompzinnig diplomatiek spel! Alleen u kunt dat nog veranderen, commissaris, ga met Lutz praten, alleen u kunt hem ertoe bewegen mij naar Gastmann te laten gaan.’

‘Nee Tschanz,’ zei Bärlach, ‘dat kan ik niet.’

De ander schudde hem door elkaar als een schooljongen, hield hem vast tussen zijn vuisten en schreeuwde: ‘Ga met Lutz praten, ga met hem praten!’

Maar de oude man liet zich niet vermurwen. ‘Het gaat niet, Tschanz,’ zei hij. ‘Voor dat soort dingen leen ik me niet meer. Ik ben oud en ziek, dan heb je rust nodig. Jij moet jezelf helpen.’

‘Goed,’ zei Tschanz, hij liet Bärlach plotseling los en greep het stuur weer, al trilde hij en was hij doodsbleek. ‘Dan niet. U kunt mij niet helpen.’

Ze reden weer verder omlaag richting Ligerz.

‘Jij was toch in Grindelwald met vakantie? Pension Eiger?’ vroeg de oude man.

‘Ja, commissaris.’

‘Rustig en niet te duur?’

‘Zoals u zegt.’

‘Goed, Tschanz, daar ga ik morgen heen, om uit te rusten. Ik moet de bergen in. Ik heb een week ziekteverlof opgenomen.’

Tschanz antwoordde niet meteen. Pas toen ze de weg van Biel naar Neuchâtel insloegen, zei hij, en zijn stem klonk weer net zoals anders: ‘De bergen zijn niet altijd heilzaam, commissaris.’

Hoofdstuk 15

Nog diezelfde avond ging Bärlach naar zijn arts aan de Bärenplatz, dokter Samuel Hungertobel. De straatverlichting was al aan, het werd van minuut tot minuut donkerder. Bärlach keek uit het raam van Hungertobel neer op het plein, op de golvende stroom mensen. De arts pakte zijn instrumenten bij elkaar. Bärlach en Hungertobel kenden elkaar al lang, ze hadden samen op het gymnasium gezeten.

‘Aan je hart mankeert niets,’ zei Hungertobel, ‘godzijdank!’

‘Heb je aantekeningen over mijn geval?’ vroeg Bärlach.

‘Een heel dossier,’ antwoordde de arts, wijzend op een stapel papieren op zijn bureau. ‘Allemaal over jouw ziekte.’

‘Je hebt toch met niemand over mijn ziekte gepraat, Hungertobel?’ vroeg de oude man.

‘Maar Hans,’ zei de andere oude man, ‘dat is toch beroepsgeheim?!’

Beneden op het plein kwam een Mercedes aanrijden, lichtte blauw op onder een straatlantaarn, stopte tussen andere auto’s die daar geparkeerd stonden. Bärlach keek eens goed. Tschanz stapte uit met een meisje in een witte regenjas, waar haar blonde haren overheen stroomden.

‘Is er bij jou wel eens ingebroken, Samuel?’ vroeg de commissaris.

‘Hoe kom je daarbij?’

‘Zomaar.’

‘Op een keer was mijn bureau overhoopgehaald,’ bekende Hungertobel, ‘en jouw dossier lag boven op het bureau. Er was geen geld weg, hoewel er vrij veel geld in het bureau lag.’

‘En waarom heb je geen aangifte gedaan?’

De arts krabde in zijn haar. ‘Zoals gezegd, er was geen geld weg, en toch wilde ik eigenlijk aangifte doen. Maar toen vergat ik het weer.’

‘Zo,’ zei Bärlach, ‘je vergat het. Inbrekers hebben het maar goed bij jou.’ En hij dacht: daardoor weet Gastmann het dus. Hij keek weer naar het plein. Tschanz ging nu met het meisje het Italiaanse restaurant binnen. Op de dag van zijn begrafenis, dacht Bärlach, en nu wendde hij zich definitief van het raam af. Hij keek naar Hungertobel, die aan zijn bureau zat te schrijven.

‘Hoe staat het er nu met me voor?’

‘Heb je pijn?’

De oude man vertelde hem van zijn aanval.

‘Dat is ernstig, Hans,’ zei Hungertobel, ‘we moeten je binnen drie dagen opereren. Er zit niets anders meer op.’

‘Ik voel me op dit moment beter dan ooit.’

‘Over vier dagen krijg je weer een aanval, Hans,’ zei de arts, ‘en die overleef je niet meer.’

‘Ik heb dus nog twee dagen de tijd. Twee dagen. En op de ochtend van de derde dag ga je me opereren. Dinsdagochtend.’

‘Dinsdagochtend,’ zei Hungertobel.

‘En dan heb ik nog een jaar te leven, nietwaar Samuel?’ zei Bärlach, terwijl hij ondoorgrondelijk als altijd naar zijn schoolvriend keek. Die sprong op en begon door de kamer te ijsberen.

‘Hoe kom je erbij, wat een onzin!’

‘Dat heb ik van degene die mijn dossier heeft gelezen.’

‘Ben jij zelf de inbreker?’ riep de arts opgewonden.

Bärlach schudde zijn hoofd. ‘Nee, ik niet. Maar toch is het zo, Samuel; nog maar een jaar.’

‘Nog maar een jaar,’ antwoordde Hungertobel. Hij ging op een stoel tegen de muur van zijn spreekkamer zitten en keek Bärlach hulpeloos aan. De oude man stond midden in de kamer in een verre, koude eenzaamheid, onbeweeglijk en deemoedig, en voor zijn verloren blik kon de arts alleen maar zijn ogen neerslaan.

Hoofdstuk 16

‘s Nachts tegen tweeën werd Bärlach plotseling wakker. Hij was vroeg naar bed gegaan, had op advies van Hungertobel iets ingenomen, voor het eerst, zodat hij aanvankelijk het heftige wakker worden aan die ongewone maatregelen toeschreef. Maar toen dacht hij weer dat hij door een of ander geluid gewekt was. Hij was – zoals vaak gebeurt als we plotsklaps wakker worden – bovennatuurlijk scherp en helder; toch moest hij zich eerst oriënteren, en pas na enkele ogenblikken – die ons dan eeuwigheden lijken – wist hij het weer. Hij lag niet in zijn slaapkamer, zoals zijn gewoonte was, maar in de bibliotheek; want omdat hij voorbereid was op een slechte nacht, had hij nog wat willen lezen, zoals hij zich herinnerde; toch moest hij plotseling door een diepe slaap overmand zijn. Hij ging met zijn handen over zijn lichaam, hij had zijn kleren nog aan, er lag alleen een wollen deken over hem heen. Hij luisterde. Er viel iets op de grond, het was het boek waarin hij had liggen lezen. De duisternis van de raamloze kamer was diep, maar niet volledig; door de open deur van de slaapkamer kwam een zwak licht, het schijnsel van de stormachtige nacht schemerde erdoorheen.

In de verte hoorde hij de wind loeien. Mettertijd kon hij in het donker een boekenkast onderscheiden en een stoel, en ook de rand van het bureau waarop, zoals hij met moeite zag, nog steeds de revolver lag. Plotseling voelde hij een windvlaag, in de slaapkamer klapperde een raam, daarna ging de deur dicht met een heftige klap. Meteen daarna hoorde de oude man in de hal een zacht gehijg. Hij begreep het. Iemand had de voordeur opengemaakt en was de hal in gekomen, maar zonder rekening te houden met de mogelijkheid van tocht. Bärlach stond op en deed de staande lamp aan.

Hij pakte de revolver en stelde die op scherp. Toen deed ook de ander in de hal het licht aan. Bärlach, die door de halfopen deur de brandende lamp kon zien, was verrast, want hij snapte niet wat die onbekende nu aan het doen was. Hij begreep het pas toen het te laat was. Hij zag het silhouet van een arm en een hand die in de lamp greep, toen lichtte er een blauwe vlam op, het werd donker: de onbekende had de lamp eruit gehaald en kortsluiting veroorzaakt. Bärlach stond in het stikdonker, de ander had de strijd aangebonden en de voorwaarden gesteld: Bärlach moest in het donker vechten.

De oude man omklemde zijn wapen, deed voorzichtig de deur naar de slaapkamer open en ging daar naar binnen. Door de ramen viel een vaag licht, eerst nauwelijks waar te nemen, maar het werd sterker toen zijn ogen eraan gewend waren. Bärlach drukte zich tegen de muur tussen het bed en het raam dat uitkeek op de rivier; het andere raam was rechts van hem, dat keek uit op het buurhuis. Zo stond hij daar in de ondoordringbare schemer, weliswaar in het nadeel, omdat hij niet kon uitwijken, maar hij hoopte dat zijn onzichtbaarheid daartegen opwoog. De deur naar de bibliotheek lag in het zwakke licht van de ramen; hij moest de contouren van de onbekende kunnen zien als die daardoorheen kwam.

Toen flitste in de bibliotheek de dunne straal van een zaklamp op, gleed zoekend over de boeken, dan over de vloer, over de stoel, ten slotte over het bureau. In de straal lag het slangenmes. Weer zag Bärlach de hand door de open deur tegenover hem. Die zat in een bruine leren handschoen, tastte over het bureau, sloot zich om het heft van het slangenmes. Bärlach hief zijn wapen, richtte. De zaklamp ging uit. Onverrichter zake liet de oude man de revolver weer zakken, hij wachtte. Hij keek vanaf de plek waar hij stond door het raam, stelde zich de zwarte massa van de gestaag stromende rivier voor, de opdoemende stad aan de overkant, de kathedraal die als een pijl de hemel in stak, en daarboven de jagende wolken. Hij stond daar onbeweeglijk te wachten op de vijand, die gekomen was om hem te vermoorden. Zijn ogen boorden zich in die vage omtrek van de deur. Hij wachtte. Alles was stil, levenloos. De klok in de hal sloeg drie uur. Hij luisterde. In de verte hoorde hij het zachte tikken van de klok. Ergens toeterde een auto, toen reed die voorbij. Mensen die uit een bar kwamen. Even dacht hij geadem te horen, maar hij moest zich hebben vergist.

Zo stond hij daar, ergens in zijn woning stond de ander, en tussen hen in was die geduldige, wrede nacht, die onder haar zwarte jas de dodelijke slang verborgen hield, het mes dat op zoek was naar zijn hart. De oude man ademde nauwelijks. Hij stond daar met zijn vuist om het wapen geklemd en voelde nauwelijks dat het koude zweet over zijn nek stroomde. Hij dacht aan niets meer, niet meer aan Gastmann, niet meer aan Lutz, ook niet meer aan de ziekte die aan zijn lichaam vrat, uur na uur, die op het punt stond het leven te verwoesten dat hij nu verdedigde, vol begeerte om te leven en alleen maar te leven. Hij was nu uitsluitend een oog dat de nacht doorzocht, uitsluitend een oor dat bedacht was op het kleinste geluid, uitsluitend een hand die zich om het koele metaal van het wapen sloot.

Maar ten slotte voelde hij de aanwezigheid van de moordenaar toch anders dan hij had gedacht; langs zijn wang streek een vage kou, een minieme verandering van de lucht. Lang had hij daar geen verklaring voor, totdat hij begreep dat de deur van de slaapkamer naar de eetkamer open was gegaan. De insluiper had de lijn van zijn gedachten voor de tweede keer doorkruist, hij was langs een omweg de slaapkamer binnengedrongen, onzichtbaar, onhoorbaar, onstuitbaar, het slangenmes in zijn hand.

Bärlach wist nu dat hij het gevecht moest beginnen, dat hij als eerste moest handelen, hij, de oude, doodzieke man, het gevecht om een leven dat nog een jaar kon duren als alles goed ging, als Hungertobel goed en op de juiste manier sneed. Bärlach richtte de revolver op het raam naar de Aare. Toen schoot hij, en nog een keer, driemaal in totaal, snel en zeker, door de versplinterde ruit heen naar buiten, naar de rivier, daarna liet hij zich vallen. Boven hem klonk gezoef, het was het mes, dat nu trillend in de muur stak. Maar de oude man had bereikt wat hij wilde: achter andere ramen ging licht aan, het waren de mensen van het buurhuis, die zich nu uit hun geopende ramen bogen; hevig geschrokken en verward staarden ze in het donker.

Bärlach kwam overeind. Het licht in het buurhuis verlichtte de slaapkamer, vaag zag hij nog een gedaante in de opening van de deur naar de eetkamer, toen sloeg de voordeur dicht, daarna door de tocht de deur naar de bibliotheek, daarna die naar de eetkamer, de ene klap na de andere, het raam klapperde, toen was het stil. De mensen van het buurhuis staarden nog steeds in het donker. De oude man bleef stokstijf tegen zijn muur staan, in zijn hand nog steeds het wapen. Daar stond hij, onbeweeglijk, alsof hij de tijd niet meer voelde. De mensen trokken zich terug, het licht ging uit. Bärlach stond tegen de muur, weer in het duister, één daarmee, alleen in huis.

Hoofdstuk 17

Na een halfuur liep hij de hal in om zijn zaklamp te zoeken. Hij belde Tschanz dat hij moest komen. Toen verving hij de doorgeslagen stop, het licht brandde weer. Bärlach ging in zijn leunstoel zitten, luisterde naar de nacht. Buiten kwam er een auto aanrijden, remde abrupt. Weer ging de voordeur open, weer hoorde hij een stap. Tschanz kwam binnen.

‘Ze hebben geprobeerd me te vermoorden,’ zei de commissaris. Tschanz was bleek. Hij had geen hoed op, zijn haren hingen wild over zijn voorhoofd, en onder zijn winterjas zag je zijn pyjama. Ze gingen samen naar de slaapkamer. Tschanz trok het mes uit de muur, met moeite, want het had zich diep in het hout geboord.

‘Hiermee?’ vroeg hij.

‘Hiermee, Tschanz.’

De jonge politieman bekeek de versplinterde ruit. ‘Hebt u op het raam geschoten, commissaris?’ vroeg hij verbaasd.

Bärlach vertelde hem alles. ‘Het beste wat u kon doen,’ bromde de ander.

Ze gingen naar de hal, en Tschanz raapte de gloeilamp op.

‘Slim,’ zei hij, niet zonder bewondering, en hij legde de lamp weer weg. Toen gingen ze terug naar de bibliotheek. De oude man strekte zich uit op de divan, trok de deken over zich heen, lag daar, hulpeloos, plotseling stokoud en zo te zien helemaal op.

Tschanz had nog steeds het slangenmes in zijn hand. ‘Hebt u de inbreker niet herkend?’ vroeg hij.

‘Nee. Hij was voorzichtig en trok zich snel terug. Ik zag alleen nog net dat hij bruine leren handschoenen aanhad.’

‘Dat is weinig.’

‘Dat is niets. Maar al heb ik hem niet gezien en heb ik zijn adem nauwelijks gehoord, ik weet wie het was. Ik weet het; ik weet het.’

Dat zei de oude man allemaal bijna onhoorbaar. Tschanz woog het mes in zijn hand, keek naar de grijze liggende gestalte, naar die oude vermoeide man, naar die handen, die naast dat breekbare lichaam lagen als verwelkte bloemen naast een dode. Toen zag hij de blik van de liggende man. Kalm, ondoordringbaar en helder waren Bärlachs ogen op hem gericht.

Tschanz legde het mes op het bureau. ‘Vanmorgen moet u naar Grindelwald, u bent ziek. Of wilt u toch maar liever niet gaan? Het is misschien niet het beste voor u, de bergen. Het is nu winter daar.’

‘Jawel, ik ga.’

‘Dan moet u nog wat gaan slapen. Zal ik bij u blijven?’

‘Nee, ga maar, Tschanz,’ zei de commissaris.

‘Welterusten,’ zei Tschanz, en langzaam liep hij de deur uit. De oude man antwoordde niet meer, hij leek al te slapen.

Tschanz deed de voordeur open, ging naar buiten, deed hem weer dicht. Langzaam liep hij de paar stappen tot aan de straat, deed ook het tuinhek dicht, dat openstond. Toen draaide hij zich weer om naar het huis. Het was nog steeds donker. Alle dingen waren verloren in deze duisternis, ook de buurhuizen. Er brandde alleen een straatlantaarn daar ver in de hoogte, een verloren ster in een sombere duisternis, vol met droefheid, vol met het geruis van de rivier. Tschanz stond daar, en plotseling vloekte hij zachtjes. Zijn voet duwde het tuinhek weer open, vastbesloten stapte hij over het tuinpad naar de voordeur, terug langs de weg die hij gegaan was.

Hij pakte de klink en drukte die omlaag. Maar de deur was nu op slot.

Bärlach stond om zes uur op zonder geslapen te hebben. Het was zondag. De oude man waste zich, trok ook andere kleren aan. Toen belde hij om een taxi, eten wilde hij in de restauratiewagen. Hij pakte zijn warme winterjas en verliet het huis, stapte de grijze morgen in, maar had geen koffer bij zich. De hemel was helder. Een verboemelde student zwalkte voorbij, stinkend naar bier, groette. Ach ja, Blaser, dacht Bärlach, al voor de tweede keer voor zijn artsexamen gezakt, arme kerel. Dan ga je zuipen.

De taxi kwam aanrijden, stopte. Het was een grote Amerikaanse slee. De chauffeur had zijn kraag opgezet, Bärlach kon zijn ogen nauwelijks zien. De chauffeur deed het portier open.

‘Naar het station,’ zei Bärlach terwijl hij instapte. De auto zette zich in beweging.

‘Zo,’ zei een stem naast hem, ‘hoe gaat het met je? Goed geslapen?’

Bärlach draaide zijn hoofd om. In de andere hoek zat Gastmann. Hij droeg een lichte regenjas en zat met zijn armen over elkaar. Zijn handen staken in bruine leren handschoenen. Zo zat hij daar als een oude spottende boer. Voorin keek de chauffeur om, grijnsde. Zijn kraag stond niet meer omhoog, het was een van de bedienden. Bärlach begreep dat hij in de val was gelopen.

‘Wat wil je nu weer van me?’ vroeg de oude man.

‘Je gaat nog steeds mijn gangen na. Je bent bij de schrijver geweest,’ zei de man in de hoek, en zijn stem klonk dreigend.

‘Dat is mijn beroep.’

De ander bleef hem aankijken. ‘Iedereen die zich met mij heeft beziggehouden, is eraan gegaan, Bärlach.’

De man voorin reed als een duivel de Aargauerstalden op.

‘Ik leef nog. En ik heb me altijd met je beziggehouden,’ antwoordde de commissaris kalm.

Ze zwegen allebei.

De chauffeur reed met razende snelheid richting Viktoriaplatz. Een oude man sukkelde over de weg en kon zich maar met moeite in veiligheid brengen.

‘Pas toch op,’ zei Bärlach kwaad.

‘Harder rijden,’ riep Gastmann snerpend, en hij keek spottend naar Bärlach. ‘Ik ben dol op snelheid.’

De commissaris rilde. Hij hield niet van luchtledige ruimten. Ze raasden over de brug, langs een tram, en over het zilveren lint van de rivier diep onder hen naderden ze pijlsnel de stad, die zich gewillig voor hen opende. De straten waren nog leeg en verlaten, de hemel boven de stad was van glas.

‘Ik raad je aan het spel op te geven. Het is tijd dat je je nederlaag erkent,’ zei Gastmann, terwijl hij zijn pijp stopte.

De oude man keek naar de donkere bogen van de arcaden waar ze langs kwamen, naar de schimmige gedaanten van twee agenten die voor boekhandel Lang stonden. Geißbühler en Zumsteg, dacht hij, en toen: ik moet toch eindelijk dat boek van Fontane eens afrekenen.

‘Ons spel,’ antwoordde hij ten slotte, ‘kunnen wij niet opgeven. Jij hebt je die nacht in Turkije verplicht omdat je die weddenschap voorstelde, Gastmann, en ik omdat ik die heb aangenomen.’

Ze reden langs het parlementsgebouw.

‘Jij denkt nog steeds dat ik Schmied heb vermoord?’ vroeg de ander.

‘Dat heb ik geen moment gedacht,’ antwoordde de oude man, en toen vervolgde hij, terwijl hij tegelijk keek hoe de ander zijn pijp opstak: ‘Het is mij niet gelukt te bewijzen dat je de misdaden hebt gepleegd die je hebt gepleegd, nu zal ik bewijzen dat je de misdaad hebt gepleegd die je niet hebt gepleegd.’

Gastmann keek de commissaris onderzoekend aan.

‘Op die mogelijkheid was ik nog niet gekomen,’ zei hij. ‘Ik zal op mijn tellen moeten passen.’

De commissaris zweeg.

‘Misschien ben je gevaarlijker dan ik dacht, oude man,’ zei Gastmann nadenkend in zijn hoek.

De auto stopte. Ze waren bij het station.

‘Het is de laatste keer dat ik met je praat, Bärlach,’ zei Gastmann. ‘De volgende keer vermoord ik je, gesteld dat je je operatie overleeft.’

‘Je vergist je,’ zei Bärlach, terwijl hij op het ochtendlijke plein stond, oud en een beetje rillend. ‘Je gaat mij niet vermoorden. Ik ben de enige die jou kent, dus ben ik ook de enige die jou kan vonnissen. Ik heb je gevonnist, Gastmann, ik heb je ter dood veroordeeld. Je zult de dag van vandaag niet overleven. De beul die ik heb uitgezocht komt vandaag naar je toe. Hij zal je vermoorden, want dat moet in godsnaam nu eenmaal gebeuren.’

Gastmann schrok en staarde de oude man verbaasd aan, maar die liep het station in, zijn handen begraven in de zakken van zijn jas, zonder nog om te kijken, het donkere gebouw in dat zich langzaam met mensen vulde.

‘Idioot!’ schreeuwde Gastmann de commissaris nu plotseling na, zo hard dat enkele voorbijgangers zich omdraaiden. ‘Idioot!’ Maar Bärlach was niet meer te zien.

Hoofdstuk 18

Het werd nu steeds lichter, een heldere, machtige dag, en de zon, een onberispelijke bal, wierp harde, lange schaduwen, die nauwelijks korter werden naarmate ze hoger klom. De stad lag daar, een witte schelp die het licht opzoog, opslokte in haar straten, om het ’s avonds met duizend lichtjes weer uit te spugen, een monster dat steeds nieuwe mensen baarde, vernietigde, begroef. Steeds stralender werd de morgen, een glanzend schild boven het wegsterven van de klokken.

Tschanz stond een uur lang te wachten, bleek in het licht dat door de muren werd weerkaatst. Hij liep onrustig onder de arcades bij de kathedraal heen en weer, keek ook omhoog naar de waterspuwers, wilde tronies die staarden naar het plaveisel dat in het zonlicht lag. Eindelijk gingen de deuren open. Het was een geweldige stroom mensen, Lüthi had gepreekt, maar onmiddellijk zag hij de witte regenjas. Anna kwam naar hem toe. Ze zei dat ze blij was hem te zien en gaf hem een hand. Ze liepen door de Keßlergasse, te midden van de massa kerkgangers, omringd door oude en jonge mensen, hier een professor, daar een bakkersvrouw in haar zondagse goed, daar twee studenten met een meisje, enkele tientallen ambtenaren, leraren, allemaal schoon, allemaal gewassen, allemaal hongerig, allemaal zich verheugend op een goede maaltijd. Ze bereikten de Kasinoplatz, staken die over en liepen naar het Marzili. Op de brug bleven ze staan.

‘Juffrouw Anna,’ zei Tschanz, ‘vandaag ga ik Ulrichs moordenaar aanhouden.’

‘Weet u dan wie het is?’ vroeg ze verrast.

Hij keek haar aan. Ze stond voor hem, bleek en smal.

‘Ik denk het te weten,’ zei hij. ‘Als ik hem heb aangehouden, zult u voor mij dan,’ hij aarzelde even met zijn vraag, ‘hetzelfde zijn als voor uw overleden verloofde?’

Anna gaf niet meteen antwoord. Ze trok haar jas dichter om zich heen alsof ze het koud had. Een briesje stak op, blies haar blonde haren door elkaar, maar toen zei ze: ‘Laten we dat afspreken.’

Ze gaven elkaar een hand, en Anna liep naar de andere oever. Hij keek haar na. Haar witte jas glansde tussen de berkenstammen, dook tussen wandelaars onder, kwam weer tevoorschijn, verdween ten slotte. Toen liep hij naar het station, waar hij de auto had laten staan.

Hij reed naar Ligerz. Het was tegen het middaguur toen hij daar aankwam, want hij reed langzaam, stopte ook af en toe, liep rokend de velden in, kwam weer naar de auto terug, reed verder. Hij parkeerde in Ligerz bij de kabelbaan, beklom toen de trap naar de kerk. Hij was rustig geworden. Het meer was diepblauw, de wijnranken hadden hun blad verloren en de grond daartussen was bruin en rul. Maar Tschanz zag niets en bekommerde zich om niets. Hij klom onstuitbaar en gelijkmatig naar boven, zonder om te kijken en zonder stil te staan. Het pad liep steil omhoog, met aan weerskanten witte muren, liet de ene wijnberg na de andere achter zich.

Tschanz klom steeds hoger, rustig, langzaam, onverstoorbaar, zijn rechterhand in zijn jaszak. Soms kruiste een hagedis zijn pad, buizerds stegen op, het land trilde in het vuur van de zon, alsof het zomer was; hij klom en klom. Later dook hij het bos in, de wijngaarden achter zich latend. Het werd koeler. Tussen de stammen fonkelden de witte rotsen van de Jura. Hij klom steeds hoger, met gelijkmatige tred, steeds in hetzelfde tempo, en kwam in de velden. Het was akker- en weideland; het pad werd minder steil. Hij liep langs een kerkhof, een rechthoek binnen een grijze muur met een wijd open hek. Vrouwen in het zwart wandelden over de paden, er stond een oude gebogen man, die de voorbijganger nakeek, en die liep steeds verder, zijn rechterhand in zijn jaszak.

Hij bereikte Prêles, passeerde hotel Bären en sloeg de richting van Lamboing in. De lucht boven de hoogvlakte was roerloos en glashelder. De voorwerpen, ook de verste, waren overduidelijk zichtbaar. Alleen de kam van de Chasseral was met sneeuw bedekt, verder glansde alles in een licht soort bruin, doorbroken door het wit van de muren en het rood van de daken, door de zwarte stroken van de akkers.

Gelijkmatig stapte Tschanz verder; de zon scheen op zijn rug en wierp zijn schaduw voor hem uit. De weg daalde, hij liep in de richting van de zagerij, nu scheen de zon van opzij. Hij liep verder, zonder te denken, zonder te kijken, slechts gedreven door één wil, beheerst door één hartstocht. Een hond blafte ergens, kwam aanlopen, besnuffelde de gestaag voortgaande wandelaar, rende weer weg. Tschanz liep verder, steeds aan de rechterkant van de weg, de ene stap na de andere, niet langzamer, niet sneller, naar het huis dat nu in het bruin van de velden opdook, omringd door kale populieren.

Tschanz verliet de weg en liep dwars door de velden. Zijn schoenen zakten weg in de warme aarde van een ongeploegde akker, hij stapte door. Toen kwam hij bij het hek. Het stond open, Tschanz liep naar binnen. Op het erf stond een Amerikaanse auto. Tschanz lette er niet op. Hij liep naar de voordeur. Ook die stond open. Tschanz kwam in een portaal, opende een tweede deur en stapte toen een hal binnen die de hele parterre besloeg. Tschanz bleef staan. Door de ramen tegenover hem viel een fel licht. Voor hem, nog geen vijf stappen bij hem vandaan, stond Gastmann en naast hem stonden reusachtig de bedienden, onbeweeglijk en dreigend, twee slachters. Ze hadden alle drie een jas aan, koffers naast zich opgestapeld, alle drie waren ze reisvaardig.

Tschanz bleef staan.

‘U bent het dus,’ zei Gastmann, terwijl hij enigszins verbaasd naar het kalme, bleke gezicht van de politieman keek en naar de achter hem nog openstaande deur.

Toen begon hij te lachen: ‘Dát bedoelde de oude man dus! Niet gek bekeken, helemaal niet gek bekeken!’

Gastmanns ogen waren wijd opengesperd, en daarin flikkerde een spookachtige vrolijkheid.

Rustig, zonder een woord te spreken en bijna langzaam haalde een van de twee slachters een revolver uit zijn zak en schoot. Tschanz voelde een klap tegen zijn linkerschouder, haalde zijn rechterhand uit zijn zak en gooide zich op zijn zij. Toen schoot hij driemaal midden in het geschater van Gastmann, dat nu wegstierf als in een lege, oneindige ruimte.

Hoofdstuk 19

Door Tschanz via de telefoon op de hoogte gesteld, haastte Charnel zich erheen vanuit Lamboing, Clenin vanuit Twann en uit Biel kwam het overvalcommando. Ze troffen Tschanz bloedend aan bij de drie lijken, een tweede schot had hem in zijn linkeronderarm geraakt. Het moest een kort gevecht zijn geweest, maar toch had elk van de drie mannen die nu dood waren nog geschoten. Bij elk van hen vonden ze een revolver, een van de bedienden hield de zijne in zijn hand geklemd.

Van wat er na de komst van Charnel verder gebeurde had Tschanz geen besef meer. Toen de arts van La Neuveville hem verbond, viel hij tweemaal flauw; maar zijn wonden bleken niet gevaarlijk. Later kwamen er dorpsbewoners, boeren, arbeiders, vrouwen. Het erf was overvol en de politie sloot het af; maar een meisje slaagde erin tot de hal door te dringen, waar ze zich, luid schreeuwend, over Gastmann heen wierp. Het was de serveerster, de verloofde van Charnel. Hij stond erbij, rood van woede. Toen brachten ze Tschanz tussen de terugdeinzende boeren door naar de auto.

‘Daar liggen ze alle drie,’ zei Lutz de volgende morgen, terwijl hij naar de doden wees, maar zijn stem klonk niet triomfantelijk, eerder droevig en moe.

Von Schwendi knikte uit het veld geslagen. De kolonel was met Lutz in opdracht van zijn cliënt naar Biel gereden. Ze waren de ruimte binnengegaan waar de lijken lagen. Door een klein tralieraam viel een schuine lichtstraal. De twee mannen stonden daar te rillen in hun jassen. Lutz had rode ogen. De hele avond had hij zich met Gastmanns dagboeken beziggehouden, met moeilijk leesbare documenten in steno.

Lutz begroef zijn handen dieper in de zakken van zijn jas. ‘Ja, dan richten wij mensen uit angst voor elkaar staten op, Von Schwendi,’ hernam hij heel zacht, ‘we omringen ons met allerlei bewakers, met politie, met soldaten, met een openbare mening; maar wat hebben we eraan?’ Lutz’ gezicht vertrok, zijn ogen puilden uit, en de koude, arme ruimte die hen omringde vulde zich met zijn holle, mekkerende lach. ‘Een leeghoofd aan de top van een grote mogendheid, meneer de parlementariër, en weg zijn we, een Gastmann, en doorbroken zijn onze linies, omzeild zijn de voorposten.’

Von Schwendi begreep dat het het beste was de rechter-commissaris weer met beide benen op de grond te krijgen, maar wist niet goed hoe. ‘Onze kringen worden door alle mogelijke mensen schaamteloos uitgebuit,’ zei hij ten slotte.

‘Het is pijnlijk, bijzonder pijnlijk.’

‘Niemand had enig idee,’ kalmeerde Lutz hem.

‘En Schmied?’ vroeg de parlementariër, blij dat hij op een trefwoord was gekomen.

‘We hebben bij Gastmann een map gevonden die van Schmied was. Die bevatte gegevens over Gastmanns leven en vermoedens over zijn misdaden. Schmied zat achter Gastmann aan. Hij deed dat als privépersoon. Een fout waarvoor hij heeft moeten boeten; want het is bewezen dat Gastmann ook Schmied heeft laten vermoorden: Schmied moet zijn gedood met het wapen dat een van de bedienden in zijn hand had toen Tschanz hem doodschoot, het onderzoek naar het wapen heeft dit onmiddellijk bevestigd. Ook de reden van de moord op hem is duidelijk: Gastmann was bang dat Schmied hem zou ontmaskeren. Schmied had zich aan ons moeten toevertrouwen. Maar hij was jong en eerzuchtig.’

Bärlach kwam de lijkkamer binnen. Toen Lutz de oude man zag, werd hij somber en verborg hij zijn handen weer in zijn zakken. ‘Nou, commissaris,’ zei hij, van het ene been op het andere wippend, ‘het is mooi dat we elkaar hier tegenkomen. U bent op tijd terug van uw verlof, en ik was ook niet te laat hier, samen met mijn parlementariër. Hier liggen de doden geserveerd. We hebben veel geredetwist, Bärlach, ik was voor een geraffineerde politie met alle toeters en bellen, het liefst had ik ze ook nog van de atoombom voorzien, en u, commissaris, was meer voor iets menselijks, voor een soort veldwachterstroepje van brave grootvaders. Laten we de strijdbijl begraven. We hadden allebei ongelijk, Tschanz heeft ons heel onwetenschappelijk met louter zijn revolver gelogenstraft. Ik wil niet weten hoe. Nou goed, het was noodweer, we moeten hem geloven, en we mogen hem geloven. Het is de moeite waard geweest, de mannen die nu zijn doodgeschoten verdienen duizendmaal de dood, zoals die fraaie uitdrukking luidt, en als het volgens de wetenschap was gebeurd, liepen we nu bij buitenlandse diplomaten rond te snuffelen. Ik zal Tschanz moeten bevorderen; maar wij allebei staan erbij als ezels. De zaak Schmied is afgesloten.’

Lutz boog zijn hoofd, verward door het raadselachtige zwijgen van de oude man, zakte in elkaar, werd plotseling weer de correcte, zorgvuldige ambtenaar, schraapte zijn keel en bloosde toen hij de nog steeds verlegen Von Schwendi opmerkte; toen liep hij, vergezeld door de kolonel, langzaam de deur uit, het donker van een of andere gang in, en hij liet Bärlach alleen achter.

De lijken lagen op brancards en waren bedekt met zwarte lakens. Het gips bladderde van de kale grijze muren. Bärlach liep naar de middelste brancard en sloeg het laken terug. De dode was Gastmann. Bärlach stond licht over hem heen gebogen, het zwarte laken nog in zijn linkerhand. Zwijgend keek hij neer op het wassen gelaat van de dode, op de nog steeds vrolijke trek om zijn mond, maar zijn ogen lagen nu nog dieperin hun kassen, en er loerde niets verschrikkelijks meer in die afgronden. Zo ontmoetten ze elkaar voor het laatst, de jager en het wild, dat nu dood aan zijn voeten lag. Bärlach vermoedde dat er nu een eind was gekomen aan het leven van hen beiden, en nog eenmaal gleed zijn blik door de jaren heen, legde zijn geest opnieuw de weg af door de geheimzinnige gangen van het labyrint dat hun beider leven was geweest. Nu bleef er tussen hen niets anders over dan de onmetelijkheid van de dood, een rechter wiens vonnis het zwijgen is.

Bärlach stond nog steeds gebogen, en het vale licht van de cel lag op zijn gezicht en op zijn handen, omspeelde ook het lijk, voor beiden geldend, voor beiden geschapen, beiden verzoenend. Het zwijgen van de dood daalde op hem neer, kroop bij hem naar binnen, maar aan hem gaf het geen rust zoals aan de ander. De doden hebben altijd gelijk.

Langzaam dekte Bärlach het gezicht van Gastmann weer toe. De laatste keer dat hij hem zag; van nu af behoorde zijn vijand toe aan het graf. Slechts één gedachte had hem jarenlang beheerst: de man vernietigen die nu in deze kale, grijze ruimte aan zijn voeten lag, door het omlaagvallende gips als met lichte, spaarzame sneeuw bedekt. En nu kon de oude man niets anders meer doen dan hem vermoeid toedekken, als een nederig verzoek om te vergeten, de enige genade die een hart kan kalmeren dat door een razend vuur wordt verteerd.

Hoofdstuk 20

Vervolgens, nog dezelfde dag, klokke acht, betrad Tschanz het huis van de oude man in Altenberg, door hem dringend op dat uur ontboden. Een jong dienstmeisje met een wit schort voor had hem tot zijn verbazing opengedaan, en toen hij in de hal kwam, hoorde hij in de keuken het geborrel en gepruttel van water en spijzen, het gerammel van vaatwerk. Het dienstmeisje nam zijn jas aan. Hij had zijn linkerarm in een mitella; toch was hij met zijn eigen auto gekomen. Het meisje deed de deur van de eetkamer voor hem open, en verstijfd bleef Tschanz staan: de tafel was feestelijk voor twee personen gedekt. In een kandelaar brandden kaarsen en aan het ene uiteinde van de tafel zat Bärlach in een armstoel, rood beschenen door stille vlammen, een onverstoorbaar beeld van rust.

‘Ga zitten, Tschanz,’ riep de oude man naar zijn gast, terwijl hij wees op een tweede armstoel die bij de tafel was geschoven. Verdoofd ging Tschanz zitten. ‘Ik wist niet dat ik voor een diner kwam,’ zei hij ten slotte.

‘We moeten je overwinning vieren,’ antwoordde de oude man kalm, en hij schoof de kandelaar een beetje opzij zodat ze elkaar vol in het gezicht keken. Toen klapte hij in zijn handen. De deur ging open en een forse, mollige vrouw kwam binnen met een schaal die tot de rand was gevuld met sardines, kreeft, salades van komkommers, tomaten, erwten, bedekt met bergen mayonaise en eieren, daartussen vleeswaren, kippenvlees en zalm. De oude man schepte op en sloeg niets over. Tschanz, die zag wat een reuzenportie de maagpatiënt op zijn bord laadde, liet zich in zijn verbazing alleen wat aardappelsalade geven.

‘Wat zullen we drinken?’ vroeg Bärlach. ‘Ligerzer?’

‘Goed, Ligerzer,’ antwoordde Tschanz als in een droom. Het dienstmeisje kwam en schonk in. Bärlach begon te eten, nam er brood bij, verslond de zalm, de sardines, het vlees van de rode kreeft, de vleeswaren, de salades, de mayonaise en de kip, klapte in zijn handen, wilde nog meer. Tschanz, als verstijfd, had zijn aardappelsalade nog niet op. Bärlach liet zijn glas voor de derde keer vullen.

‘Nu de pasteien en de rode Neuenburger,’ riep hij. De borden werden gewisseld. Bärlach liet drie pasteien op zijn bord leggen, gevuld met ganzenlever, varkensvlees en truffels.

‘U bent toch ziek, commissaris?’ zei Tschanz eindelijk aarzelend.

‘Vandaag niet, Tschanz, vandaag niet. Ik vier dat ik de moordenaar van Schmied eindelijk te pakken heb gekregen!’

Hij dronk het tweede glas rode wijn leeg en begon aan zijn derde pastei, onafgebroken etend, begerig de spijzen van deze wereld naar binnen schrokkend, tussen zijn kaken vermalend, als een demon die een oneindige honger stilde. Op de muur tekende zich tweemaal vergroot in wilde schaduwen zijn gestalte af, de krachtige bewegingen van zijn armen, het buigen van zijn hoofd, als de dans van een triomferende negerhoofdman.

Tschanz keek vol ontzetting naar het griezelige schouwspel dat de doodzieke man daar bood. Onbeweeglijk zat hij daar, zonder te eten, zonder ook maar een hap te nemen, zelfs aan zijn glas nipte hij niet. Bärlach liet zich kalfskoteletten, rijst, pommes frites en groene salade brengen, en ook champagne. Tschanz beefde.

‘U doet maar alsof,’ hijgde hij, ‘u bent helemaal niet ziek!’

De ander antwoordde niet meteen. Eerst lachte hij, en daarna hield hij zich bezig met de salade, waarbij hij van ieder blaadje genoot. Tschanz durfde het de huiveringwekkende oude man niet nog een keer te vragen.

‘Ja, Tschanz,’ zei Bärlach eindelijk, en zijn ogen fonkelden woest, ‘ik deed maar alsof. Ik ben nooit ziek geweest’, en hij stopte een stuk kalfsvlees in zijn mond, at door, onafgebroken, onverzadigbaar.

Toen begreep Tschanz dat hij in een verraderlijke val was gelopen en dat de deur nu achter hem in het slot viel. Het koude zweet brak hem uit. De ontzetting omklemde hem met steeds sterkere armen. Het inzicht in zijn toestand kwam te laat, er was geen redding meer.

‘U weet het, commissaris,’ zei hij fluisterend.

‘Ja, Tschanz, ik weet het,’ zei Bärlach vast en kalm en zonder zijn stem te verheffen, alsof hij het over iets onbelangrijks had. ‘Jij bent de moordenaar van Schmied.’ Toen pakte hij het glas champagne en leegde het in één teug.

‘Ik vermoedde steeds al dat u het wist,’ kreunde de ander bijna onhoorbaar.

De oude man vertrok geen spier. Het was alsof niets hem meer interesseerde behalve dat eten; ombarmhartig laadde hij zijn bord voor de tweede keer vol met rijst, goot er saus overheen, stapelde er een kalfskotelet bovenop.

Nog één keer probeerde Tschanz te ontsnappen, zich te verzetten tegen die duivelse eter. ‘De kogel kwam uit de revolver die ze bij de bediende hebben gevonden,’ stelde hij koppig vast. Maar zijn stem klonk vreesachtig.

In Bärlachs samengeknepen ogen weerlichtte het verachtelijk. ‘Onzin, Tschanz. Je weet heel goed dat het jóúw revolver was die de bediende in zijn hand hield toen ze hem vonden. Jijzelf had hem de dode in de hand gedrukt. Alleen de ontdekking dat Gastmann een misdadiger was heeft verhinderd dat jouw spel werd doorzien.’

‘Dat kunt u nóóit bewijzen,’ rebelleerde Tschanz wanhopig.

De oude man rekte zich uit in zijn stoel, nu niet meer ziek en afgetakeld, maar sterk en kalm, het beeld van een bovenmenselijke superioriteit, een tijger die met zijn slachtoffer speelt, en dronk de rest van de champagne op. Toen liet hij zich door de steeds weer komende en gaande serveerster kaas serveren; daarbij at hij radijsjes, zure augurken en zilveruitjes. Steeds nieuwe spijzen nam hij tot zich, alsof hij alleen nog maar één keer, voor de laatste keer, wilde proeven wat de aarde de mens te bieden heeft.

‘Heb je nog steeds niet begrepen, Tschanz,’ zei hij ten slotte, ‘dat je je daad voor mij allang had bewezen? De revolver is van jou; want uit Gastmanns hond, die jij hebt doodgeschoten om mij te redden, kwam een kogel tevoorschijn die afkomstig moest zijn uit het wapen dat Schmied ter dood had gebracht: uit jóúw wapen. Je hebt de aanwijzingen die ik nodig had zelf geleverd. Je hebt jezelf verraden toen je mijn leven redde.’

‘Toen ik uw leven redde! Daarom kon ik dat beest niet meer vinden,’ antwoordde Tschanz mechanisch. ‘Wist u dat Gastmann een bloedhond had?’

‘Ja, ik had een deken om mijn linkerarm gewikkeld.’

‘Dan hebt u mij ook toen in de val laten lopen,’ zei de moordenaar bijna toonloos.

‘Ook toen, ja. Maar het eerste bewijs had je me zelf geleverd, toen je met mij die vrijdag via Ins naar Ligerz reed om mij die komedie met de “blauwe Charon” voor te spelen. Schmied was op woensdag via Zollikofen gereden, dat wist ik, want hij was die avond bij de garage in Lyß gestopt.’

‘Hoe kon u dat weten?’ vroeg Tschanz.

‘Gewoon, opgebeld. Degene die die avond via Ins en Erlach had gereden was de moordenaar: jij, Tschanz. Jij kwam van Grindelwald. Pension Eiger heeft ook een blauwe Mercedes. Je had Schmied al weken geobserveerd, was al zijn gangen nagegaan, jaloers op zijn kwaliteiten, op zijn succes, op zijn ontwikkeling, op zijn meisje. Je wist dat hij zich met Gastmann bezighield, je wist zelfs wanneer hij naar hem toe ging, maar je wist niet waarom. Toen kreeg je bij toeval die map met documenten op zijn bureau in handen. Je besloot de zaak over te nemen en Schmied te vermoorden, om ook zelf eens succes te hebben. Je dacht terecht dat het gemakkelijk voor je zou zijn om Gastmann een moord in de schoenen te schuiven.

Toen ik dan in Grindelwald een blauwe Mercedes zag, wist ik hoe je te werk was gegaan: je had de auto woensdagavond gehuurd, ik heb ernaar geïnformeerd. De rest is eenvoudig: je reed via Ligerz naar Schernelz en liet de auto in het Twannbachbos staan, je doorkruiste het bos door af te steken via de kloof, zodat je op de weg van Twann naar Lamboing terechtkwam. Bij de rotsen wachtte je Schmied op, hij herkende je en stopte verbaasd. Hij deed het portier open en toen schoot je hem dood. Je hebt het me zelf verteld. En nu heb je wat je wilde hebben: zijn succes, zijn baan, zijn auto en zijn vriendin.’

Tschanz luisterde naar de onverbiddelijke schaker die hem schaakmat had gezet en nu zijn huiveringwekkende maaltijd beëindigde. De kaarsen brandden onrustiger, het licht flakkerde op de gezichten van de twee mannen, de schaduwen verdichtten zich. Doodstil was het in deze nachtelijke hel, de serveersters kwamen niet meer. De oude man zat nu roerloos, hij leek zelfs niet meer te ademen, het flakkerende licht omspoelde hem met steeds nieuwe golven, rood vuur dat brak op het ijs van zijn voorhoofd en zijn ziel.

‘U hebt met mij gespeeld,’ zei Tschanz langzaam.

‘Ik heb met je gespeeld,’ antwoordde Bärlach met grote ernst. ‘Ik kon niet anders. Jij hebt Schmied vermoord, en nu moest ik jou pakken.’

‘Om Gastmann te vermoorden,’ vulde Tschanz aan, die opeens de hele waarheid doorhad.

‘Je zegt het. Ik heb er mijn hele leven aan besteed Gastmann te pakken te krijgen, en Schmied was mijn laatste hoop. Ik had hem op die duivel in mensengedaante losgelaten, een edel dier op een wild beest. Maar toen kwam jij, Tschanz, met die belachelijke, misdadige eerzucht van je, en jij vernietigde mijn enige kans. Toen heb ik jóú gepakt, jou, de moordenaar, en heb ik jou in mijn verschrikkelijkste wapen veranderd, want jij werd door wanhoop gedreven, de moordenaar moest een andere moordenaar vinden. Ik maakte van mijn doel jouw doel.’

‘Voor mij was het de hel,’ zei Tschanz.

‘Voor ons allebei was het de hel,’ vervolgde de oude man angstwekkend kalm. ‘Het optreden van Von Schwendi dreef jou tot het uiterste, op een of andere manier moest je Gastmann als moordenaar ontmaskeren, elke afwijking van het spoor dat naar Gastmann wees kon naar jou leiden. Alleen de map van Schmied kon je helpen. Je wist dat ik die had, maar je wist niet dat Gastmann hem had meegenomen. Daarom overviel je mij in de nacht van zaterdag op zondag. Ook raakte je in paniek omdat ik naar Grindelwald ging.’

‘Wist u dat ik het was die u overviel?’ vroeg Tschanz toonloos.

‘Dat wist ik vanaf het eerste moment. Alles wat ik deed gebeurde met de bedoeling jou tot uiterste wanhoop te drijven. En toen de wanhoop het grootst was, ging je naar Lamboing, om op een of andere manier de knoop door te hakken.’

‘Een van Gastmanns bedienden begon te schieten,’ zei Tschanz.

‘Ik had zondagochtend tegen Gastmann gezegd dat ik iemand zou sturen om hem te vermoorden.’

Het duizelde Tschanz. IJskoude rillingen liepen over zijn rug. ‘U hebt mij en Gastmann op elkaar losgelaten als dieren!’

‘Beest tegen beest,’ kwam het onverbiddelijk uit de andere armstoel.

‘Dan was u de rechter en ik de beul,’ hijgde de ander.

‘Zo is het,’ antwoordde de oude man.

‘En ik, die alleen maar uw wil uitvoerde, of ik wilde of niet, ben nu een misdadiger, iemand op wie ze jacht zullen maken!’

Tschanz stond op, leunde met zijn ongedeerde rechterhand op de tafel. Er brandde nog één kaars. Tschanz probeerde met brandende ogen in de duisternis de contouren van de oude man te onderscheiden, maar zag slechts een onwerkelijke, zwarte schaduw. Onzeker en tastend maakte hij een beweging in de richting van zijn jaszak.

‘Laat dat,’ hoorde hij de oude man zeggen, ‘het heeft geen zin. Lutz weet dat je bij mij bent, en de vrouwen zijn ook nog in huis.’

‘Nee, het heeft geen zin,’ antwoordde Tschanz fluisterend.

‘De zaak Schmied is opgelost,’ zei de oude man door de duisternis van de kamer heen. ‘Ik zal je niet verraden. Maar verdwijn! Ergens heen! Ik wil je nooit meer zien. Het is genoeg dat ik er één heb gevonnist. Verdwijn! Verdwijn!’

Tschanz boog zijn hoofd en liep langzaam de kamer uit, vergroeiend met de nacht, en toen de deur in het slot viel en er even later een auto wegreed, doofde de kaars en dompelde de oude man, die zijn ogen had gesloten, nog één keer in het licht van een felle vlam.

Hoofdstuk 21

Bärlach zat de hele nacht in de armstoel zonder op te staan, zonder overeind te komen. De geweldige, begerige levenskracht die nog één keer machtig in hem was opgevlamd, zakte in elkaar, dreigde te doven. Driest had de oude man nog één keer een spel gespeeld, maar op één punt had hij tegen Tschanz gelogen, en toen Lutz de volgende morgen bij het aanbreken van de dag de kamer binnenstormde, verward vertelde dat Tschanz tussen Ligerz en Twann dood was gevonden onder zijn door de trein gegrepen auto, trof hij de commissaris doodziek aan. Moeizaam droeg de oude man hem op Hungertobel mee te delen dat het nu dinsdag was en dat hij hem kon opereren.

‘Nog maar een jaar,’ hoorde Lutz de oude man zeggen, terwijl die door het raam in de glazen ochtend staarde. ‘Nog maar een jaar.’

Hoofdstuk 1:

Alphons Clenin, de politieagent van Twann, trof op de ochtend van 3 november 1948 daar waar de weg van Lamboing (een van de Tessenbergdorpen) uit het bos van de Twannbachkloof tevoorschijn komt, een blauwe Mercedes aan die aan de kant van de weg stond. Het was mistig, zoals zo vaak in die late herfst, en eigenlijk was Clenin de auto al voorbijgelopen toen hij toch weer terugging. Bij het passeren, toen hij vluchtig door de beslagen ruiten van de auto had gekeken, had hij namelijk het gevoel gekregen dat de chauffeur op het stuur was neergezakt. Hij vermoedde dat de man dronken was, want als fatsoenlijk mens dacht hij aan het meest voor de hand liggende. Daarom wilde hij de vreemdeling niet beroepsmatig benaderen maar menselijk. Hij liep naar de auto toe met de bedoeling de slapende man te wekken, hem naar Twann te rijden en in hotel Bären met een kop zwarte koffie en een kom meelsoep nuchter te laten worden; want het was wel verboden om dronken te rijden, maar niet verboden om dronken te slapen in een auto die aan de kant van de weg stond.

Clenin opende het portier en legde vaderlijk zijn hand op de schouder van de vreemdeling. Maar op hetzelfde moment merkte hij dat de man dood was. Hij was door zijn slapen geschoten. Ook zag Clenin nu dat het rechterportier openstond. Er was niet veel bloed in de auto te zien, en de donkergrijze jas die de man aanhad leek niet eens besmeurd. Uit de jaszak stak de glimmende rand van een gele envelop. Clenin, die hem tevoorschijn haalde, kon zonder moeite vaststellen dat de dode Ulrich Schmied was, politie-inspecteur van de stad Bern.

Clenin wist niet goed wat hij moest doen. Als dorps-agent had hij zo’n bloedig geval nog nooit bij de hand gehad. Hij liep door de berm heen en weer. Toen de opgaande zon door de mist heen brak en de dode bescheen, vond hij dat akelig. Hij ging terug naar de auto, raapte de zwarte vilthoed op die aan de voeten van de dode lag en drukte de hoed op diens hoofd, zo diep dat hij de wond aan de slapen niet meer kon zien, toen voelde hij zich beter.

De agent liep weer naar de andere kant van de weg, de kant die op Twann uitzag, en wiste het zweet van zijn voorhoofd. Toen nam hij een besluit. Hij schoof de dode naar de bijrijdersstoel, zette hem zorgvuldig rechtop, bond het levenloze lichaam vast met een leren riem die hij in de auto had gevonden, en ging zelf achter het stuur zitten.

De motor draaide niet meer, maar toch wist Clenin de auto moeiteloos over de steil dalende weg naar Twann te krijgen, naar hotel Bären. Daar tankte hij, zonder dat iemand in de voorname, roerloze gedaante een dode herkende. Dat kwam Clenin, die een hekel aan schandalen had, wel goed uit, daarom zweeg hij.

Maar toen hij langs het meer naar Biel reed, werd de mist weer dichter, en van de zon was niets meer te zien. De ochtend werd zo donker als de Dag des Oordeels. Clenin kwam midden in een lange file terecht, de ene auto achter de andere, en om onverklaarbare redenen reed die file nog langzamer dan in deze mist nodig zou zijn, het leek wel een begrafenisstoet, dacht Clenin onwillekeurig. De dode zat roerloos naast hem, slechts af en toe, bijvoorbeeld bij een oneffenheid in de weg, knikte hij met zijn hoofd als een oude, wijze Chinees, zodat Clenin steeds minder pogingen durfde te doen de andere auto’s in te halen. Ze bereikten Biel met grote vertraging.

Terwijl men in Biel met het feitelijke onderzoek begon, werd in Bern de zaak van de droevige vondst overgedragen aan commissaris Bärlach, die ook de superieur van de dode was geweest. Bärlach had lang in het buitenland gewoond en in Constantinopel en later in Duitsland naam gemaakt als rechercheur. Op het laatst had hij leidinggegeven aan de recherche in Frankfurt am Main, maar al in ’33 was hij naar zijn vaderstad teruggekeerd. De reden van zijn terugkeer was niet zozeer zijn liefde voor Bern geweest, dat hij vaak zijn gouden graf noemde, maar een oorvijg die hij een hoge ambtenaar van de toenmalige nieuwe Duitse regering had gegeven. In Frankfurt werd destijds over die geweldpleging veel gesproken, en in Bern werd die, afhankelijk van de stand van de Europese politiek, eerst als schandelijk, vervolgens als afkeurenswaardig maar wel begrijpelijk, en ten slotte zelfs als de enige voor een Zwitser mogelijke houding beoordeeld; maar dat laatste pas na ’45. Het eerste wat Bärlach in de zaak Schmied deed was bepalen dat die vooralsnog enkele dagen in het geheim behandeld zou worden – een bepaling die hij er alleen met inzet van zijn hele persoonlijkheid door kreeg. We weten te weinig, en kranten zijn hoe dan ook het overbodigste wat er de afgelopen tweeduizend jaar is uitgevonden,’ zei hij.

Bärlach scheen van die geheime procedure veel te verwachten, in tegenstelling tot zijn ‘chef’, dr. Lucius Lutz, die ook criminalistiek aan de universiteit doceerde. Deze ambtenaar, in wiens stads-Bernse geslacht een erfoom uit Basel heilzaam had ingegrepen, was net terug van een bezoek aan de politie van New York en Chicago, en was geschokt ‘over de voorwereldlijke stand van de misdaadbestrijding in de Zwitserse hoofdstad’, zoals hij openlijk tegen politiedirecteur Freiberger zei tijdens een gezamenlijke tramrit naar huis.

Nog diezelfde morgen ging Bärlach, nadat hij eerst nog met Biel had getelefoneerd, naar de familie Schönler in de Bantigerstraße, waar Schmied had gewoond. Bärlach ging te voet door de binnenstad en over de Nydeggbrücke, zoals hij dat gewend was, want Bern was naar zijn mening een veel te kleine stad voor ‘trams en dergelijke’.

Met enige moeite beklom hij de Haspeltreppen, want hij was de zestig gepasseerd en op zulke momenten voelde hij dat; maar al snel stond hij voor het huis van de Schönlers en daar belde hij aan.

Het was mevrouw Schönler zelf die opendeed, een kleine, dikke, niet ondeftige dame, die Bärlach meteen binnenliet omdat ze hem kende.

‘Schmied moest vannacht op dienstreis,’ zei Bärlach. ‘Hij moest heel plotseling vertrekken en hij heeft mij gevraagd hem iets na te sturen. Ik wil u verzoeken mij naar zijn kamer te brengen, mevrouw Schönler.’

De dame knikte, en ze liepen door de gang langs een groot schilderij in een zware gouden lijst. Bärlach keek ernaar, het was Het dodeneiland van Böcklin.

‘Waar is meneer Schmied eigenlijk?’ vroeg de dikke vrouw terwijl ze de kamerdeur opendeed.

‘In het buitenland,’ zei Bärlach, en hij keek omhoog naar het plafond.

De kamer lag op de begane grond, en door het tuinhek zag je een klein park, waar oude bruine sparren stonden, die waarschijnlijk ziek waren, want de grond was bezaaid met naalden. Het moest wel de mooiste kamer van het huis zijn. Bärlach liep naar het bureau en keek rond. Op de divan lag een stropdas van de dode. ‘Meneer Schmied is zeker in de tropen, meneer Bärlach?’ vroeg mevrouw Schönler nieuwsgierig.

Bärlach schrok een beetje. ‘Nee, hij is niet in de tropen, hij is meer in hogere regionen.’

Mevrouw Schönler zette grote ogen op en sloeg haar handen boven haar hoofd tegen elkaar. ‘Mijn hemel, in de Himalaya?’

‘Zo ongeveer,’ zei Bärlach, ‘u hebt het bijna geraden.’ Hij maakte een map open die op het bureau lag en klemde die meteen onder zijn arm.

‘Hebt u gevonden wat u meneer Schmied moet nasturen?’ ‘Ja, dat heb ik.’

Hij keek opnieuw rond, maar vermeed het om nog een keer naar de stropdas te kijken.

‘Hij is de beste onderhuurder die we ooit hebben gehad, nooit gedoe met dames of zo,’ verzekerde mevrouw Schönler.

Bärlach liep naar de deur. ‘Ik zal af en toe een agent sturen of zelf langskomen. Schmied heeft hier nog belangrijke documenten die we misschien nodig hebben.’

‘Zou ik van meneer Schmied een ansichtkaart uit het buitenland krijgen?’ wilde mevrouw Schönler nog weten. ‘Mijn zoon verzamelt postzegels.’

Maar Bärlach fronste zijn voorhoofd en zei, terwijl hij mevrouw Schönler nadenkend aankeek: ‘Het spijt me, ik denk het niet, want op zo’n dienstreis stuur je meestal geen ansichtkaarten. Dat is verboden.’

Toen sloeg mevrouw Schönler haar handen weer boven haar hoofd tegen elkaar en zei wanhopig: ‘Wat ze niet allemaal verbieden bij de politie!’

Bärlach vertrok en was blij dat huis uit te zijn.

**Tweede hoofdstuk:**

Diep in gedachten verzonken lunchte hij tegen zijn gewoonte in niet in de Schmiedstube maar in Du Théâtre, terwijl hij aandachtig bladerde en las in de map die hij uit Schmieds kamer had meegenomen. Na een korte wandeling over de Bundesterrasse keerde hij tegen tweeën terug naar zijn kantoor, waar hem het bericht wachtte dat de dode Schmied nu uit Biel was aangekomen. Maar hij zag ervan af zijn vroegere ondergeschikte een bezoek te brengen, want hij hield niet van doden en liet hen dus meestal met rust. Ook het bezoek aan Lutz had hij graag achterwege gelaten, maar hij moest zich schikken.

Hij borg Schmieds map zorgvuldig op in zijn bureau, zonder er nog eens doorheen te bladeren, stak een sigaar op en liep naar de kamer van Lutz, wel wetend dat die zich altijd ergerde aan de vrijheid die de oude man zich met zijn sigaren roken permitteerde. Jaren geleden had Lutz er een keer een opmerking over durven maken, maar met een verachtelijk handgebaar had Bärlach geantwoord dat hij onder meer tien jaar in Turkse dienst was geweest en in de kamers van zijn superieuren in Constantinopel altijd had gerookt, een opmerking die des te meer gewicht had doordat ze nooit gecontroleerd kon worden.

Dr. Lucius Lutz ontving Bärlach nerveus, omdat er volgens hem nog niets was ondernomen, en wees hem een gemakkelijke stoel vlak bij zijn bureau.

‘Nog niets uit Biel?’ vroeg Bärlach.

‘Nog niets,’ antwoordde Lutz.

‘Merkwaardig,’ zei Bärlach, ‘want ze werken zich daar toch te pletter.’

Bärlach ging zitten en keek vluchtig naar de kunstwerken van Traffelet die aan de muren hingen, kleurige pentekeningen waarop nu eens met en dan weer zonder generaal onder een grote wapperende vlag soldaten hetzij van links naar rechts, hetzij van rechts naar links marcheerden.

‘We zien weer eens met een steeds nieuwe, toenemende angst,’ begon Lutz, ‘hoezeer het politiewerk in dit land nog in de kinderschoenen staat. Ik ben potverdorie aan veel dingen in ons kanton gewend, maar deze werkwijze bij een dode politie-inspecteur, die kennelijk heel gewoon wordt gevonden, werpt zo’n verschrikkelijk licht op de vakbekwaamheid van onze dorpspolitie dat ik nu nog verbijsterd ben.’

‘Kom, kom, meneer Lutz,’ antwoordde Bärlach, ‘onze dorpspolitie is even goed tegen haar taak opgewassen als de politie van Chicago, en we komen er heus nog wel achter wie Schmied heeft vermoord.’

‘Verdenkt u iemand, commissaris Bärlach?’

Bärlach keek Lutz lang aan en zei ten slotte: ‘Ja, ik verdenk iemand, meneer Lutz.’

‘Wie dan?’

‘Dat kan ik u nog niet vertellen.’

‘Nou, dat is interessant,’ zei Lutz. ‘Ik weet dat u altijd bereid bent, commissaris Bärlach, om een zonde tegen de grote inzichten van de moderne wetenschappelijke criminalistiek te vergoelijken. Maar u moet niet vergeten dat de tijd voortschrijdt en ook niet stopt voor de beroemdste rechercheur. Ik heb in New York en Chicago misdaden gezien waarvan u in ons geliefde Bern waarschijnlijk geen idee hebt. Maar nu is er een politie-inspecteur vermoord, een duidelijk teken dat ook hier het gebouw van de openbare veiligheid begint te kraken, en dan geldt er maar één ding: onverbiddelijk ingrijpen.’

Zeker, dat dééd hij ook, antwoordde Bärlach.

Dan was het goed, antwoordde Lutz hoestend.

Aan de muur tikte de klok.

Bärlach legde zijn linkerhand zorgvuldig op zijn maag en drukte met zijn rechterhand de sigaar uit in de asbak die Lutz voor hem had neergezet. Hij was al enige tijd niet meer helemaal in orde, zei hij, in elk geval keek zijn arts bedenkelijk. Hij had vaak maagpijn, en daarom wilde hij meneer Lutz vragen in de zaak Schmied iemand aan hem toe te voegen die het belangrijkste werk kon doen, Bärlach wilde zich dan meer vanachter zijn bureau met de zaak bezighouden. Lutz ging akkoord. ‘Aan wie denkt u als assistent?’ vroeg hij.

‘Aan Tschanz,’ zei Bärlach. ‘Die is weliswaar nog met vakantie in het Berner Oberland, maar we kunnen hem terug laten komen.’

Lutz antwoordde: ‘Dat vind ik een goed idee. Tschanz is een man die altijd zijn best doet criminalistisch op de hoogte te blijven.’

Toen keerde hij Bärlach de rug toe en keek door het raam naar de Waisenhausplatz, die vol kinderen was.

Plotseling bekroop hem een onbedwingbare lust om met Bärlach over de waarde van de moderne wetenschappelijke criminalistiek te discussiëren. Hij draaide zich om, maar Bärlach was al vertrokken.

Hoewel het al tegen vijven liep, besloot Bärlach toch nog die middag naar Twann te gaan, naar de plaats van het misdrijf. Hij nam Blatter mee, een grote, pafferige agent die nooit een woord zei, reden waarom Bärlach hem graag mocht, en die ook de auto bestuurde. In Twann werden ze ontvangen door Clenin, die een afwerend gezicht trok omdat hij een berisping verwachtte. Maar de commissaris was vriendelijk, schudde Clenin de hand en zei dat het hem plezier deed een man te ontmoeten die zelf kon nadenken. Dat maakte Clenin trots, hoewel hij niet goed wist hoe de oude man het bedoelde. Hij nam Bärlach over de weg mee richting de Tessenberg, naar de plaats van het misdrijf. Blatter sjokte erachteraan en ergerde zich omdat ze te voet gingen.

Bärlach was verbaasd over de naam Lamboing. ‘In het Duits is het Lamlingen,’ legde Clenin uit.

‘Zo zo,’ zei Bärlach, ‘dat is mooier.’

Ze kwamen bij de plaats van het misdrijf. De kant van de weg aan hun rechterhand zag uit op Twann en er liep een muur langs.

‘Waar stond de auto, Clenin?’

‘Hier,’ antwoordde de politieman wijzend, ‘bijna midden op de weg’, en omdat Bärlach nauwelijks keek: ‘Misschien was het beter geweest als ik de auto met de dode erin hier nog had laten staan.’

‘Waarom?’ vroeg Bärlach, terwijl hij omhoogstaarde naar de rotsen van de Jura. ‘Doden verwijder je zo snel mogelijk, die hebben niets meer bij ons te zoeken. U hebt er goed aan gedaan Schmied mee naar Biel te nemen.’

Bärlach ging aan de rand van de weg staan en keek omlaag naar Twann. Er lagen alleen maar wijnbergen tussen hem en de oude nederzetting. De zon was al onder. De weg kronkelde als een slang tussen de huizen door, en op het station stond een lange goederentrein.

‘Hebben ze eigenlijk daar beneden niets gehoord, Cle-nin?’ vroeg hij. ‘Dat stadje ligt toch heel dichtbij, daar zou je elk schot moeten horen.’ ‘Ze hebben alleen maar gehoord dat de motor de hele nacht is blijven draaien, maar daar zochten ze niets achter.’

‘Natuurlijk niet, waarom zouden ze?’

Hij keek weer naar de wijnbergen. ‘Hoe is de wijn dit jaar, Clenin?’

‘Goed. We kunnen hem straks wel even proberen.’

‘Prima idee, ik heb wel trek in een glas nieuwe wijn.’

En hij stootte met zijn rechtervoet tegen iets hards. Hij bukte zich en hield een aan de voorkant ingedrukt langwerpig stukje metaal tussen zijn magere vingers. Clenin en Blatter keken hem nieuwsgierig aan.

‘Een revolverkogel,’ zei Blatter.

‘Hoe u dat toch weer hebt geflikt, commissaris!’ zei Clenin vol verbazing.

‘Stom toeval,’ zei Bärlach, en ze liepen terug naar Twann. 

Hoofdstuk 3

De nieuwe Twann-wijn was Bärlach kennelijk niet goed bekomen, want de volgende morgen verklaarde hij dat hij de hele nacht had moeten overgeven. Lutz, die de commissaris op de trap tegenkwam, was oprecht bezorgd en adviseerde hem naar de dokter te gaan.

‘Ja, ja,’ bromde Bärlach, en hij zei dat hij aan artsen een nog grotere hekel had dan aan de moderne wetenschappelijke criminalistiek.

Op zijn kantoor voelde hij zich beter. Hij nam plaats achter zijn bureau en pakte de opgeborgen map van de dode.

Bärlach was nog steeds in de map verdiept toen om tien uur Tschanz zich meldde, die de vorige dag laat in de avond al van zijn vakantie was teruggekomen.

Bärlach schrok, want op het eerste moment dacht hij dat de dode Schmied daar binnenkwam. Tschanz droeg dezelfde jas als Schmied en net zo’n vilthoed. Alleen het gezicht was anders; het was een goedmoedig, vol gelaat.

‘Goed dat u er bent, Tschanz,’ zei Bärlach. ‘We moeten de zaak Schmied bespreken. Die gaat voornamelijk op uw schouders rusten, ik voel me niet zo goed.’

‘Ja,’ zei Tschanz, ‘ik heb het gehoord.’

Tschanz ging zitten, nadat hij de stoel naar Bärlachs bureau had geschoven, en daar legde hij nu zijn linkerarm op. Op het bureaublad lag de map van Schmied opengeslagen.

Bärlach leunde achterover in zijn stoel. ‘U kan ik het wel vertellen,’ begon hij, ‘ik heb tussen Constantinopel en Bern duizenden politiemensen gezien, goede en slechte. Velen waren niet beter dan dat arme gespuis waarmee wij alle soorten gevangenissen bevolken, behalve dat zij toevallig aan de andere kant van de wet stonden. Maar geen kwaad woord over Schmied, hij was de meest begaafde. Hij kon ons allemaal in zijn zak steken. Hij had een helder hoofd, wist wat hij wilde en verzweeg wat hij wist, om alleen te praten wanneer het nodig was. Aan hem moeten wij een voorbeeld nemen, Tschanz, hij stak boven ons uit.’

Tschanz draaide zijn hoofd langzaam naar Bärlach toe, want hij had uit het raam zitten kijken, en zei: ‘Dat zou kunnen.’

Bärlach zag dat hij niet overtuigd was.

‘We weten niet veel over zijn dood,’ vervolgde de commissaris, ‘deze kogel, dat is alles’, en hij legde de kogel die hij in Twann had gevonden op het bureau. Tschanz pakte hem op en bekeek hem.

‘Die komt uit een legerrevolver,’ zei hij, en hij gaf de kogel weer terug.

Bärlach klapte de map op zijn bureau dicht. ‘Wat we vooral niet weten is wat Schmied in Twann of in Lamlingen te zoeken had. Hij was niet in functie aan het Bielermeer, dan zou ik van die reis hebben geweten. Elk motief dat zijn reis daarheen ook maar enigszins waarschijnlijk zou maken ontbreekt.’

Tschanz luisterde maar half naar wat Bärlach zei, sloeg zijn benen over elkaar en merkte op: ‘We weten alleen maar hoe Schmied is vermoord.’

‘Hoe kunt u dat nou weer weten?’ vroeg de commissaris na een pauze verbaasd.

‘Het stuur van Schmieds auto zit links, en u hebt de kogel aan de linkerkant van de weg gevonden, vanuit de auto gezien; verder hebben ze in Twann de motor de hele nacht horen draaien. Schmied is door de moordenaar aangehouden toen hij van Lamboing naar Twann reed. Waarschijnlijk kende hij de moordenaar, anders was hij niet gestopt. Schmied heeft het rechterportier opengedaan om de moordenaar te laten instappen, en is weer achter het stuur gaan zitten. Op dat moment is hij doodgeschoten. Schmied moet geen idee hebben gehad dat de man van plan was hem te vermoorden.’

Bärlach dacht daar nog eens over na en zei toen: ‘Nu wil ik toch een sigaar opsteken’, en daarna, toen hij hem had opgestoken: ‘U hebt gelijk, Tschanz, zo ongeveer moet het zijn toegegaan tussen Schmied en zijn moordenaar, dat wil ik wel van u aannemen. Maar dat verklaart nog niet wat Schmied op de weg van Twann naar Lamlingen te zoeken had.’

Tschanz merkte op dat Schmied onder zijn jas een smoking had gedragen.

‘Dat wist ik helemaal niet,’ zei Bärlach.

‘Hebt u de dode dan niet gezien?’

‘Nee, ik houd niet van doden.’

‘Maar het stond toch ook in het proces-verbaal?’

‘Van processen-verbaal houd ik nog minder.’

Tschanz zweeg.

Maar Bärlach constateerde: ‘Dat maakt de zaak alleen nog maar ingewikkelder. Wat moest Schmied met een smoking aan in de Twannbachkloof?’

Dat maakte de zaak misschien juist eenvoudiger, antwoordde Tschanz; in de buurt van Lamboing woonden vast niet veel mensen die in staat waren een party te geven waarop avondkleding werd gedragen.

Hij haalde een kleine zakagenda tevoorschijn en verklaarde dat het de agenda van Schmied was.

‘Die ken ik,’ knikte Bärlach, ‘er staat niets in wat van belang is.’

Tschanz sprak dat tegen: ‘Schmied heeft voor woensdag 2 november een G genoteerd. Op die dag is hij kort voor middernacht vermoord, zoals de forensisch patholoog-anatoom zegt. Ook op woensdag 26, en ook weer op dinsdag 18 oktober staat een G genoteerd.’

‘G kan van alles betekenen,’ zei Bärlach, ‘een vrouwennaam of wat dan ook.’

‘Een vrouwennaam kan het bijna niet zijn,’ antwoordde Tschanz, ‘de vriendin van Schmied heet Anna, en Schmied was een degelijke man.’

‘Van haar weet ik ook niets,’ gaf de commissaris toe; en toen hij zag dat Tschanz verbaasd was dat hij zo weinig wist, zei hij: ‘Mij interesseert gewoon alleen maar wie de moordenaar van Schmied is, Tschanz.’

Die zei beleefd: ‘Natuurlijk’, schudde zijn hoofd en lachte: ‘U bent me er toch eentje, commissaris Bärlach.’

‘Ik ben een grote oude zwarte kater die graag muizen vreet,’ zei Bärlach heel serieus.

Tschanz wist niet goed wat hij daarop moest antwoorden, en ten slotte verklaarde hij: ‘Op de dagen waarop een G genoteerd staat, trok Schmied altijd zijn smoking aan en reed hij met zijn Mercedes weg.’

‘Hoe weet u dat nou weer?’

‘Van mevrouw Schönler.’

‘Zo, zo,’ antwoordde Bärlach, en hij zweeg. Maar toen zei hij: ‘Ja, dat zijn feiten.’

Tschanz keek de commissaris oplettend aan, stak een sigaret op en zei aarzelend: ‘Meneer Lutz vertelde me dat u een bepaald iemand verdenkt.’

‘Ja, dat is zo, Tschanz.’

‘Zou het misschien, omdat ik nu uw assistent in de zaak Schmied ben, niet beter zijn als u mij vertelde wie u verdenkt, commissaris Bärlach?’

‘U moet begrijpen,’ antwoordde Bärlach langzaam, even zorgvuldig over elk woord nadenkend als Tschanz, ‘die verdenking van mij is geen criminalistisch wetenschappelijke verdenking. Ik kan die op geen enkele manier rechtvaardigen. U hebt gezien hoe weinig ik weet. Ik heb eigenlijk alleen maar een idee wie als moordenaar in aanmerking zou kunnen komen, maar degene die het betreft moet de bewijzen dat hij het heeft gedaan nog leveren.’

‘Hoe bedoelt u dat, commissaris?’ vroeg Tschanz.

Bärlach glimlachte. ‘Tja, ik moet wachten tot de aanwijzingen die zijn arrestatie rechtvaardigen tevoorschijn zijn gekomen.’

‘Als ik met u moet samenwerken, moet ik weten op wie ik mijn onderzoek moet richten,’ verklaarde Tschanz beleefd.

‘Bovenal moeten we objectief blijven. Dat geldt voor mij, die iemand verdenkt, en voor u, die het concrete onderzoek gaat doen. Of mijn verdenking bevestigd zal worden, weet ik niet. Ik wacht uw onderzoek af. U moet vaststellen wie Schmied heeft vermoord, zonder er rekening mee te houden dat ik een bepaald iemand verdenk. Als degene die ik verdenk de moordenaar is, zult u zelf op hem stuiten, zij het anders dan ik op een onberispelijke, wetenschappelijke manier; als hij het niet is, zult u de juiste man hebben gevonden, en dan zal het niet nodig zijn geweest de naam te kennen van de man die ik ten onrechte heb verdacht.’

Ze zwegen een poosje, toen vroeg Bärlach: ‘Bent u het eens met onze werkwijze?’

Tschanz aarzelde even voordat hij antwoordde: ‘Goed, ik ben het ermee eens.’

‘Wat wilt u nu gaan doen, Tschanz?’

De aangesprokene liep naar het raam. ‘Voor vandaag heeft Schmied een G genoteerd. Ik wil naar Lamboing rijden en kijken wat ik te weten kan komen. Ik vertrek om zeven uur, op dezelfde tijd als Schmied altijd deed als hij naar de Tessenberg ging.’

Hij draaide zich weer om en vroeg beleefd, maar als het ware voor de grap: ‘Gaat u mee, commissaris?’

‘Ja, Tschanz, ik ga mee,’ antwoordde deze onverwachts.

‘Goed,’ zei Tschanz enigszins confuus, want daar had hij niet op gerekend, ‘om zeven uur dus.’

In de deuropening draaide hij zich nog even om: ‘U bent toch ook bij mevrouw Schönler geweest, commissaris Bärlach? Hebt u daar dan niets gevonden?’

Bärlach antwoordde niet meteen, maar borg eerst de map op in het bureau en stak toen de sleutel in zijn zak.

‘Nee, Tschanz,’ zei hij ten slotte, ‘ik heb daar niets gevonden. U kunt nu gaan.’

Hoofdstuk 4:

Om zeven uur reed Tschanz naar Altenberg, waar Bärlach sinds ’33 woonde in een huis aan de Aare. Het regende, en de snelle politiewagen raakte in de bocht bij de Nydeggbrücke in een slip. Maar Tschanz kreeg hem daar meteen weer uit. In de Altenbergstraße reed hij langzaam, want hij was nog nooit bij Bärlach geweest, en door de natte ruiten spiedde hij naar diens huisnummer, dat hij met veel moeite vond. Maar op zijn herhaalde claxonneren verroerde zich niemand in het huis. Tschanz kwam de auto uit en rende door de regen naar de voordeur. Na een korte aarzeling drukte hij de klink omlaag, omdat hij in het duister geen bel kon vinden. De deur was niet op slot, en Tschanz stapte een hal in. Tegenover zich zag hij een halfopen deur waar een lichtstraal doorheen viel. Hij liep naar de deur en klopte, maar kreeg geen antwoord, waarop hij de deur helemaal opendeed. Hij keek in een vertrek met boeken langs de muren, en op de divan lag Bärlach. De commissaris sliep, maar hij scheen al klaar te zijn voor de rit naar het Bielermeer, want hij had zijn winterjas aan. In zijn hand hield hij een boek. Tschanz hoorde zijn rustige ademhaling en wist niet wat hij moest doen. De slaap van de commissaris en al die boeken vond hij griezelig. Hij keek zorgvuldig om zich heen. Het vertrek had geen ramen, maar in elke muur zat een deur die naar andere kamers moest leiden. In het midden stond een groot bureau. Tschanz schrok toen hij het zag, want erbovenop lag een grote metalen slang.

‘Die heb ik uit Constantinopel meegenomen,’ klonk er nu een kalme stem vanaf de divan, en Bärlach kwam overeind.

‘U ziet het, Tschanz, ik heb mijn jas al aan. We kunnen gaan.’

‘Neemt u mij niet kwalijk,’ zei Tschanz, nog steeds verrast, ‘u sliep en u hoorde mij niet aankomen. Ik kon bij de voordeur geen bel vinden.’

‘Ik heb geen bel. Ik heb hem niet nodig, de deur is nooit op slot.’

‘Ook niet als u weg bent?’

‘Ook niet als ik weg ben. Het is altijd spannend om thuis te komen en te zien of er iets is gestolen of niet.’

Tschanz lachte en pakte de slang uit Constantinopel.

‘Daarmee ben ik op een keer bijna vermoord,’ merkte de commissaris enigszins spottend op, en Tschanz zag nu pas dat je de kop van het beest als heft kon gebruiken en dat het lichaam zo scherp was als een degen. Verbluft bekeek hij de vreemde versieringen die op het verschrikkelijke wapen fonkelden. Bärlach stond naast hem.

‘Wees wijs als de slangen,’ zei hij, terwijl hij Tschanz lang en nadenkend opnam. Toen glimlachte hij: ‘En zachtmoedig als de duiven’, en hij tikte Tschanz zachtjes op zijn schouder. ‘Ik sliep. Voor het eerst sinds dagen. Die vervloekte maag.’

‘Is het dan zo erg?’ vroeg Tschanz.

‘Ja, zo erg is het,’ antwoordde de commissaris bedaard.

‘U zou thuis moeten blijven, meneer Bärlach, het is koud buiten en het regent.’

Bärlach keek Tschanz opnieuw aan en lachte: ‘Onzin, het gaat om het vinden van een moordenaar. Dat zou u wel goed uitkomen hè, als ik thuisbleef?’

Toen ze nu in de auto zaten en over de Nydeggbrücke reden, zei Bärlach: ‘Waarom rijdt u niet over de Aargauerstalden naar Zollikofen, Tschanz, dat is toch korter dan door de stad?’

‘Omdat ik niet via Zollikofen en Biel naar Twann wil maar via Kerzers en Erlach.’

‘Dat is een ongebruikelijke route, Tschanz.’

‘Helemaal niet zo ongebruikelijk, commissaris.’

Ze zwegen weer. De lichten van de stad gleden voorbij. Maar toen ze bij Bethlehem kwamen, vroeg Tschanz: ‘Hebt u wel eens met Schmied gereden?’

‘Ja, meermalen. Hij was een voorzichtige chauffeur.’ En Bärlach keek nadenkend naar de snelheidsmeter, die bijna 110 aangaf.

Tschanz matigde zijn snelheid een beetje. ‘Ik reed een keer met Schmied, een slakkengang, en ik herinner me dat hij zijn auto een merkwaardige naam had gegeven. Hij noemde die naam toen hij moest tanken. Herinnert u zich die naam? Hij is mij ontschoten.’

‘Hij noemde zijn auto “blauwe Charon”,’ antwoordde Bär-lach.

‘Charon is toch een naam uit de Griekse mythologie?’

‘Charon zette de doden over naar het dodenrijk, Tschanz.’

‘Schmied had rijke ouders en mocht naar het gymnasium. Ons soort mensen kon zich dat niet permitteren. Hij wist dus wie Charon was, en wij weten dat niet.’

Bärlach stak zijn handen in de zakken van zijn jas en keek opnieuw naar de snelheidsmeter. ‘Ja, Tschanz,’ zei hij, ‘Schmied was hoog opgeleid, kende Grieks en Latijn en had een grote toekomst voor zich als academicus, maar toch zou ik niet meer dan honderd rijden.’

Vlak na Gümmenen stopte Tschanz bij een tankstation. Er kwam een man naar hen toe om hen te bedienen.

‘Politie,’ zei Tschanz. ‘Wij willen u iets vragen.’

Ze zagen vaag een nieuwsgierig en wat geschrokken gezicht dat zich naar de auto toe boog.

‘Is er hier twee dagen geleden een automobilist geweest die zijn wagen “blauwe Charon” noemde?’

De man schudde verbaasd zijn hoofd, en Tschanz vervolgde: ‘Dan vragen we het bij de volgende.’

Bij het tankstation van Kerzers wisten ze ook van niets.

Bärlach bromde: ‘Wat u nou doet heeft geen enkele zin.’

Bij Erlach had Tschanz geluk. Ja, zo iemand was er woensdagavond geweest, zeiden ze daar.

‘Ziet u wel,’ zei Tschanz toen ze bij Le Landeron de weg naar La Neuveville en Biel insloegen, ‘nu weten we dat Schmied woensdagavond via Kerzers en Ins is gereden.’

‘Bent u daar zeker van?’ vroeg de commissaris.

‘Ja, ik heb u het sluitende bewijs geleverd.’

‘Ja, het bewijs is sluitend. Maar wat hebt u daaraan, Tschanz?’ wilde Bärlach weten.

‘Het is nu eenmaal zo. Alles wat we weten helpt ons verder,’ gaf hij ten antwoord.

‘U hebt weer eens gelijk,’ zei de oude man, en hij probeerde het Bielermeer te zien. Het regende niet meer. Na La Neuveville kwam het meer uit de nevelflarden tevoorschijn. Ze reden Ligerz binnen. Tschanz reed langzaam en zocht de afslag naar Lamboing.

Nu klom de auto de wijnbergen op. Bärlach draaide het raam open en keek naar het meer onder hem. Boven het Peterseiland stonden een paar sterren. In het water weerspiegelden de lichtjes zich, en over het meer raasde een motorboot. Laat voor deze tijd van het jaar, dacht Bärlach. Vóór hen in de diepte lag Twann en achter hen Ligerz.

Ze maakten een bocht en reden nu naar het bos toe dat ze voor zich in het donker vermoedden. Tschanz leek een beetje onzeker en zei dat deze weg misschien niet verder dan Schernelz ging. Toen ze een man zagen lopen, stopte hij. ‘Gaan we zo naar Lamboing?’

‘Ja, steeds maar doorrijden en bij de rij witte huizen aan de bosrand rechts het bos in,’ antwoordde de man, die een leren jack droeg en zijn hondje floot, dat wit met een zwarte kop in het licht van de koplampen huppelde. ‘Kom, Ping-Ping!’

Ze lieten de wijnbergen achter zich en waren al snel in het bos. De sparren kwamen hun tegemoet, eindeloze pilaren in het licht. De weg was smal en slecht, af en toe kletterde er een tak tegen de ruiten. Rechts van hen liep het steil naar beneden. Tschanz reed zo langzaam dat ze in de diepte water konden horen ruisen.

‘De Twannbachkloof,’ verklaarde Tschanz. ‘Aan de overkant loopt de weg die uit Twann komt.’

Links verrezen de rotsen in de duisternis en ze lichtten telkens weer wit op. Verder was alles donker, want het was pas nieuwe maan geweest. De weg klom niet meer, en de beek ruiste nu naast hen. Ze bogen naar links en reden over een brug. Voor hen lag een weg. De weg van Twann naar Lamboing. Tschanz stopte. Hij deed de koplampen uit, en nu zaten ze helemaal in het donker.

‘Wat nu?’ vroeg Bärlach.

‘Nu wachten we. Het is twintig voor acht.’

Hoofdstuk 5

Terwijl ze zaten te wachten en het acht uur werd maar er niets gebeurde, zei Bärlach dat het nu tijd was om van Tschanz te horen te krijgen wat hij van plan was.

‘Niet iets wat ik speciaal heb voorbereid, commissaris. Zover ben ik nog niet in de zaak Schmied, en ook u tast immers nog in het duister, al verdenkt u wel iemand. Ik wed vandaag helemaal op de mogelijkheid dat er vanavond daar waar Schmied woensdag was een party is waar misschien een paar mensen naartoe komen rijden, want een party waarbij tegenwoordig een smoking wordt gedragen moet tamelijk groot zijn. Dat is natuurlijk niet meer dan een vermoeden, commissaris Bärlach, maar vermoedens zijn er in ons beroep nu eenmaal om op af te gaan.’

Het onderzoek naar Schmieds aanwezigheid op de Tessenberg door de politie van Biel, La Neuveville, Twann en Lamboing had niets opgeleverd, bracht de commissaris tamelijk sceptisch in tegen de overwegingen van zijn ondergeschikte.

Schmied was gewoon het slachtoffer geworden van een moordenaar die handiger moest zijn dan de politie van Biel en La Neuveville, antwoordde Tschanz.

Hoe hij dat dacht te weten, bromde Bärlach.

‘Ik verdenk niemand,’ zei Tschanz, ‘maar ik heb respect voor degene die Schmied heeft vermoord; voor zover respect hier op zijn plaats is.’

Bärlach luisterde onbeweeglijk, zijn schouders een beetje opgetrokken: ‘En u denkt die man te vangen voor wie u respect hebt?’

‘Ik hoop het, commissaris.’

Ze zwegen weer en wachtten. Toen lichtte het bos op aan de kant van Twann. Een koplamp dompelde hen in fel licht. Een limousine passeerde hen richting Lamboing en verdween in de nacht.

Tschanz startte de motor. Er kwamen nog twee automobielen aanrijden, grote, donkere wagens vol mensen. Tschanz volgde ze.

Het bos hield op. Ze kwamen langs een restaurant, waarvan het uithangbord in het licht van een open deur hing, langs boerenhuizen, terwijl vóór hen de achterlichten van de laatste auto schenen.

Ze bereikten de wijde vlakte van de Tessenberg. De lucht was schoongeveegd, reusachtig schitterden aan de hemel de dalende Wega, de stijgende Capella, Aldebaran en de vurige vlam van Jupiter.

De weg boog naar het noorden, en vóór hen tekenden zich de donkere lijnen van de Spitzberg en de Chasseral af, en aan de voeten daarvan een paar flakkerende lichtjes: de dorpen Lamboing, Diesse en Nods.

Toen sloegen de auto’s vóór hen links af een landweg in, en Tschanz stopte. Hij draaide het raampje omlaag om zich naar buiten te kunnen buigen. Ginds in het veld konden ze vaag een door populieren omringd huis zien waarvan de ingang verlicht was en waar de auto’s stilstonden. Ze hoorden de stemmen, toen stroomde iedereen naar binnen en werd het stil. Het licht boven de ingang ging uit. ‘Ze verwachten niemand meer,’ zei Tschanz.

Bärlach stapte uit en ademde de koude avondlucht in. Het deed hem goed, en hij keek toe hoe Tschanz de auto over de rechterberm heen half de wei in stuurde, want de weg naar Lamboing was smal. Nu stapte ook Tschanz uit en hij voegde zich bij de commissaris. Ze liepen over de landweg naar het huis toe. De grond was leemachtig en er lagen plassen, ook hier had het geregend.

Toen kwamen ze bij een lage muur, maar het hek in die muur was dicht. De roestige ijzeren spijlen staken boven de muur uit en over die muur keken ze naar het huis.

De tuin was kaal, en tussen de populieren lagen de limousines als grote dieren; er was geen lichtje te zien. Alles maakte een verlaten indruk.

In het donker konden ze met moeite onderscheiden dat er midden op het hek een bordje was bevestigd. Op één punt moest het zijn losgeraakt, want het hing scheef. Tschanz bescheen het met zijn zaklamp, die hij uit de auto had meegenomen: op het bordje stond een grote G.

Ze stonden weer in het donker. ‘Ziet u wel,’ zei Tschanz, ‘het klopte wat ik dacht. Ik heb lukraak geschoten maar het was midden in de roos.’ En toen vroeg hij tevreden: ‘Geeft u me nu een sigaar, commissaris, ik heb er wel eentje verdiend.’

Bärlach bood hem er een aan. ‘Nu moeten we nog weten wat G betekent.’

‘Dat is geen probleem: Gastmann.’

‘Hoezo?’

‘Ik heb het nagekeken in het telefoonboek. Er zijn maar twee G’s in Lamboing.’

Bärlach lachte verbluft, maar toen zei hij: ‘Kan het niet ook de andere G zijn?’

‘Nee, dat is de gendarmerie. Of denkt u dat een gendarme iets met de moord te maken heeft?’

‘Alles is mogelijk, Tschanz,’ antwoordde de oude man. En Tschanz streek een lucifer af, maar had er moeite mee om in de harde wind, die nu vol woede de populieren schudde, zijn sigaar aan te steken.

Hoofdstuk 6

Hij begreep niet, zei Bärlach, waarom de politie van Lamboing, Diesse en Lignières niet op die Gastmann was gekomen, zijn huis lag toch in het open veld, vanuit Lamboing gemakkelijk te zien, en een party was hier op geen enkele manier geheim te houden, viel zelfs op, vooral in zo’n klein Jura-gat. Tschanz antwoordde dat hij daar ook nog geen verklaring voor had.

Daarop besloten ze om het huis heen te lopen. Ze gingen uiteen, allebei naar een andere kant.

Tschanz verdween in het donker, en Bärlach was alleen. Hij liep naar rechts. Hij zette de kraag van zijn jas op, want hij had het koud. Hij voelde weer die zware druk op zijn maag, die felle steken, en er stond koud zweet op zijn voorhoofd. Hij liep langs de muur en boog toen net als de muur naar rechts. Het huis lag nog steeds in volledig duister.

Hij bleef weer staan en leunde tegen de muur. Hij zag aan de bosrand de lichten van Lamboing, en liep verder. Opnieuw veranderde de muur van richting, nu naar het westen. De achtergevel van het huis was verlicht, uit een rij ramen op de eerste verdieping scheen helder licht. Hij hoorde de klanken van een vleugel, en toen hij beter luisterde, constateerde hij dat iemand Bach speelde.

Hij liep verder. Naar zijn berekening zou hij nu op Tschanz moeten stuiten, en hij keek ingespannen naar het in het licht badende veld, maar merkte te laat dat een paar stappen vóór hem een dier stond.

Bärlach was een dierenkenner, maar zo’n reusachtig wezen had hij nog nooit gezien. Hoewel hij geen details kon onderscheiden, alleen het silhouet dat tegen de lichtere grond afstak, leek het beest zo huiveringwekkend dat Bärlach zich niet verroerde. Hij zag dat het dier langzaam, schijnbaar toevallig, zijn kop omdraaide en hem aanstaarde. De ronde ogen keken als twee lichte, maar lege vlakken.

Het onverwachte van de ontmoeting, het kolossale van het dier en het vreemde van de verschijning verlamden hem. Zijn koele verstand verliet hem niet, maar dat hij moest handelen was hij vergeten. Hij keek naar het dier, niet bang maar geboeid. Zo had het kwaad hem altijd weer in zijn ban getrokken, het grote, lokkende raadsel dat hij telkens opnieuw wilde oplossen.

En toen de hond hem nu plotseling besprong, een reusachtige schaduw die zich op hem stortte, een ontketend monster van kracht en moordlust, zodat hij omver werd gegooid door de kracht van het blind razende beest, waarbij hij nog net zijn linkerarm beschermend voor zijn keel kon houden, gaf de commissaris geen kik en geen angstschreeuw, zo natuurlijk kwam alles hem voor, passend in de wetten van deze wereld.

Maar voordat het dier de arm van de commissaris, die in zijn muil zat, kon vermorzelen, hoorde hij het striemen van een schot; het lichaam boven hem zakte in elkaar en warm bloed liep over zijn hand. De hond was dood.

Zwaar lag het beest nu op hem, en Bärlach streek er met zijn hand overheen, over een gladde, klamme vacht. Hij kwam moeizaam overeind en trillend veegde hij zijn hand af aan het schrale gras.

Tschanz dook op en verborg onder het lopen de revolver weer in de zak van zijn jas.

‘Bent u ongedeerd, commissaris?’ vroeg hij, terwijl hij wantrouwend naar diens gescheurde linkermouw keek.

‘Volkomen. Dat beest heeft niet kunnen doorbijten.’

Tschanz knielde en draaide de kop van het dier naar het licht, dat brak in de dode ogen.

‘Tanden als een roofdier,’ zei hij rillend. ‘Dat beest zou u verscheurd hebben, commissaris.’

‘U hebt mijn leven gered, Tschanz.’

Die wilde nog weten: ‘Hebt u eigenlijk nooit een wapen bij u?’

Bärlach raakte met zijn voet de onbeweeglijke massa voor hem aan. ‘Zelden, Tschanz,’ antwoordde hij, en ze zwegen.

De dode hond lag op de kale, vuile grond, en ze keken op hem neer. Aan hun voeten was een grote zwarte plas uitgevloeid: bloed dat als een donkere lavastroom uit de muil van het dier gutste.

Toen ze weer opkeken, was het beeld veranderd. De muziek was verstomd, de verlichte ramen waren opengegooid, en mensen in avondkleding leunden naar buiten. Bärlach en Tschanz keken elkaar aan, want ze vonden het pijnlijk om als het ware voor een tribunaal te staan, en wel midden in die godverlaten Jura, aan het eind van de wereld, zoals de commissaris in zijn ergernis dacht.

In het middelste van de vijf ramen stond één man, gescheiden van de anderen, die met een vreemde, heldere stem vroeg wat ze daar uitvoerden.

‘Politie,’ antwoordde Bärlach kalm, en hij voegde eraan toe dat ze per se de heer Gastmann moesten spreken.

De man sprak er zijn verbazing over uit dat ze een hond moesten doodschieten om met de heer Gastmann te spreken; en dat hij verder op dit moment de zin en de mogelijkheid had om naar Bach te luisteren, waarop hij het raam weer sloot, maar met vaste bewegingen en zonder haast, zoals hij ook zonder verontwaardiging, eerder met grote onverschilligheid had gesproken.

Achter de ramen was een wirwar van stemmen te horen. Er klonken kreten als ‘Ongehoord’, ‘Wat vindt ú, meneer de directeur?’, ‘Schandalig’, ‘Ongelooflijk, die politie, meneer het raadslid’. Vervolgens trokken de mensen zich terug, het ene raam na het andere werd gesloten, en het was stil.

Er restte de twee politiemensen niets anders dan terug te gaan. Bij de ingang aan de voorkant van de tuinmuur werden ze opgewacht. Het was één figuur, die daar opgewonden heen en weer liep.

‘Gauw licht maken,’ fluisterde Bärlach Tschanz toe, en in de opflitsende straal van de zaklamp verscheen een dik, pafferig, niet onmarkant maar enigszins simpel gezicht boven een elegante smoking. Aan één hand fonkelde een zware ring. Op een gefluisterd woord van Bärlach ging het licht weer uit.

‘Wie zijn jullie, verdomme,’ donderde de dikzak.

‘Commissaris Bärlach. Bent u de heer Gastmann?’

‘Nee, parlementariër Von Schwendi, man, kolonel Von Schwendi. Godverdegodver, hoe halen jullie het in je hoofd om hier te gaan lopen schieten?’

‘Wij zijn bezig met een onderzoek en moeten de heer Gastmann spreken, meneer de parlementariër,’ antwoordde Bärlach kalm.

Maar de parlementariër was niet te kalmeren. ‘Separatist zeker hè?’ tierde hij.

Bärlach besloot hem bij zijn andere titel aan te spreken en zei voorzichtig dat meneer de kolonel zich vergiste, hij had niets met de Jura-kwestie te maken.

Maar voordat Bärlach verder kon gaan, werd de kolonel nog woester dan de parlementariër. Communist dus, stelde hij vast, alle donders, als kolonel nam hij dat niet, dat ze liepen te schieten terwijl er muziek werd gemaakt. Hij wenste van elke demonstratie tegen de westerse beschaving verschoond te blijven. Anders zou het Zwitserse leger wel even orde op zaken komen stellen!

Omdat de parlementariër duidelijk het spoor bijster was, moest Bärlach nu wel ingrijpen.

‘Tschanz, wat meneer de parlementariër zegt komt niet in het proces-verbaal,’ beval hij zakelijk.

De parlememtariër was in één klap nuchter.

‘In wat voor een proces-verbaal, man?’

Als commissaris van de Berner recherche, legde Bärlach uit, moest hij onderzoek doen naar de moord op politie-inspecteur Schmied. Het was eigenlijk zijn plicht om alle antwoorden die de diverse personen op bepaalde vragen hadden gegeven in het proces-verbaal op te nemen, maar omdat – hij aarzelde even welke titel hij nu zou kiezen – meneer de kolonel de situatie kennelijk verkeerd had beoordeeld, zou hij het antwoord van de parlementariër niet noteren.

De kolonel was verbijsterd. ‘Jullie zijn van de politie,’ zei hij, ‘dat is wat anders.’ Of ze hem maar wilden verontschuldigen, vervolgde hij, hij had vanmiddag geluncht bij de Turkse ambassade, ’s middags was hij tot voorzitter van de kolonelsvereniging ‘Heißt ein Haus zum Schweizerdegen’ gekozen, aansluitend had hij een ‘ereborrel’ aan de stamtafel van Helvetia moeten bijwonen, bovendien was er ’s ochtends een speciale vergadering geweest van de fractie waartoe hij behoorde, en nu dit feest bij Gastmann met een toch wel wereldberoemde pianist. Hij was doodop.

Of het niet mogelijk was de heer Gastmann te spreken, vroeg Bärlach opnieuw.

‘Wat willen jullie eigenlijk van Gastmann?’ vroeg Von Schwendi. ‘Wat heeft hij met die vermoorde politie-inspecteur te maken?’

‘Schmied was afgelopen woensdag bij hem te gast en is op zijn terugreis bij Twann vermoord.’

‘Daar heb je het al,’ zei de parlementariër. ‘Gastmann nodigt Jan en alleman maar uit, en dan krijg je zulke ongelukken.’

Toen zweeg hij en hij scheen na te denken.

‘Ik ben Gastmanns advocaat,’ vervolgde hij ten slotte. ‘Waarom zijn jullie eigenlijk uitgerekend vanavond gekomen? Jullie hadden toch ook de telefoon kunnen pakken?’

Bärlach legde uit dat ze pas nu hadden ontdekt hoe het met Gastmann zat.

De kolonel liet zich nog niet overtuigen.

‘En wat moest dat met die hond voorstellen?’

‘Die viel mij aan, en Tschanz moest wel schieten.’

‘Dan is het in orde,’ zei Von Schwendi niet onvriendelijk. ‘Gastmann is nu echt niet te spreken; ook de politie moet soms rekening houden met sociale usances. Ik zal morgen naar uw kantoor komen en vanavond nog snel met Gastmann praten. Hebt u misschien een foto van Schmied?’

Bärlach haalde een foto uit zijn portefeuille en gaf die aan hem.

‘Bedankt,’ zei de parlementariër. Toen knikte hij en ging naar binnen.

Nu stonden Bärlach en Tschanz weer alleen bij de roestige spijlen van het tuinhek; het huis was weer net als eerst.

‘Tegen een parlementariër kun je niets beginnen,’ zei Bärlach, ‘en als hij bovendien nog kolonel en advocaat is, heeft hij drie duivels tegelijk in zijn lijf. Daar staan we dan met onze fraaie moord, en we kunnen er niets mee doen.’

Tschanz zweeg en scheen na te denken. Ten slotte zei hij: ‘Het is negen uur, commissaris. Het lijkt mij nu het beste naar de agent van Lamboing te rijden en met hem over die Gastmann te gaan praten.’

‘Dat is goed,’ antwoordde Bärlach. ‘Doet u dat maar. Probeer op te helderen waarom ze er in Lamboing niets van weten dat Schmied in het huis van Gastmann was. Ikzelf ga naar dat restaurantje aan het begin van de kloof. Ik moet iets voor mijn maag doen. Daar wacht ik op u.’

Ze liepen terug over de landweg en kwamen bij de auto. Tschanz reed weg en was in een paar minuten in Lamboing.

Hij trof de agent aan in het café, waar hij met Clenin, die uit Twann was gekomen, aan een tafeltje zat, een eindje van de boeren af, want kennelijk hadden ze een bespreking. De agent van Lamboing was klein, dik en roodharig. Hij heette Jean Pierre Charnel.

Tschanz ging bij hen zitten, en het wantrouwen dat die twee voelden ten opzichte van hun collega uit Bern verdween al snel. Alleen vond Charnel het niet prettig dat hij nu in plaats van Frans Duits moest spreken, een taal waarin hij zich niet helemaal op zijn gemak voelde.

Ze dronken witte wijn, en Tschanz at er brood en kaas bij, maar hij verzweeg dat hij net van het huis van Gastmann kwam, en vroeg of ze nog steeds geen spoor hadden.

‘Non,’ zei Charnel, ‘geen spoor van een assassin. On a rien trouvé, helemaal niets gevonden.’ Hij vervolgde dat er in deze omgeving maar één persoon in aanmerking kwam, ene heer Gastmann in het huis van Rollier, dat hij had gekocht. Daar kwamen altijd veel gasten en ook afgelopen woensdag had hij een groot feest gegeven. Maar daar was Schmied niet geweest, Gastmann wist er niets van, kende niet eens de naam. ‘Schmied n’était pas chez Gastmann, impossible. Volstrekt onmogelijk.’

Tschanz luisterde naar het koeterwaals en antwoordde dat ze ook nog navraag moesten doen bij anderen die op die dag bij Gastmann waren geweest.

Dat had hij gedaan, antwoordde nu Clenin, in Schernelz boven Ligerz woonde een schrijver die Gastmann goed kende en die ook vaak bij hem kwam, ook woensdag was hij erbij geweest. Ook hij wist niets van Schmied, had ook nooit de naam gehoord en dacht niet dat ooit een politieman een party bij Gastmann had bezocht.

‘Zo, een schrijver?’ zei Tschanz, terwijl hij zijn voorhoofd fronste. ‘Dat exemplaar zal ik waarschijnlijk wel een keer onder handen moeten nemen. Schrijvers zijn altijd dubieus, maar ik krijg ze nog wel, die overontwikkelden.’

‘Wat is die Gastmann eigenlijk voor iemand, Charnel?’

‘Un monsieur très riche,’ antwoordde de agent van Lamboing enthousiast. ‘Hebben geld als water en très noble. Geven fooi aan mijn fiancée’ – daarbij wees hij trots naar de serveerster – ‘comme un roi, maar niet met de bedoeling te hebben iets met haar. Jamais.’

‘En wat is zijn beroep?’

‘Philosophe.’

‘Wat verstaat u daaronder, Charnel?’

‘Iemand die veel denken en niets doen.’

‘Hij moet toch geld verdienen?’

Charnel schudde zijn hoofd. ‘Hij niet geId verdienen, hij geld hebben. Hij betalen belasting voor het hele dorp Lamboing. Het is voor ons genoeg dat Gastmann is de sympathiekste mens in het hele kanton.’

‘Toch zal het nodig zijn,’ besliste Tschanz, ‘dat we die Gastmann nog eens flink aan de tand voelen. Ik ga morgen naar hem toe.’

‘Dan pas op voor zijn hond,’ waarschuwde Charnel. ‘Un chien très dangereux.’

Tschanz stond op en klopte de agent van Lamboing op zijn schouder. ‘O, met hem reken ik wel af.’

Hoofdstuk 7

Het was tien uur toen Tschanz Clenin en Charnel verliet om naar het restaurant bij de kloof te rijden, waar Bärlach op hem wachtte. Maar toch zette hij de auto nog een keer stil op het punt waar de landweg naar Gastmanns huis zich afsplitste. Hij stapte uit en liep langzaam naar het tuinhek en daarna langs de muur. Het huis was nog zoals het was geweest, donker en eenzaam, omringd door de reusachtige populieren die bogen in de wind. De limousines stonden nog steeds in het park. Tschanz liep echter niet helemaal om het huis heen, maar slechts tot aan een hoek vanwaar hij de verlichte achtergevel kon overzien. Af en toe tekenden zich mensen af tegen de gele ruiten, en Tschanz drukte zich plat tegen de muur om niet gezien te worden. Hij keek naar het veld. Maar de hond lag niet meer op de kale grond, iemand moest hem hebben weggehaald, alleen de plas bloed glom nog zwart in het licht van de ramen. Tschanz liep terug naar de auto.

Maar in het restaurant bij de kloof was Bärlach niet meer te vinden. Hij was al een halfuur geleden vertrokken om naar Twann te gaan, nadat hij een borrel had gedronken, vertelde de waardin; hij was nauwelijks vijf minuten in het restaurant geweest.

Tschanz vroeg zich af wat de commissaris zou hebben uitgevoerd, maar hij kon niet verder nadenken, want de niet al te brede weg eiste al zijn aandacht op. Hij reed langs de brug waar ze hadden staan wachten en vervolgens het bos door.

Toen had hij een wonderlijke, griezelige ervaring, die hem tot nadenken stemde. Hij had hard gereden en zag plotseling in de diepte het meer opglanzen, een nachtelijke spiegel tussen witte rotsen. Hij moest de plaats van het misdrijf hebben bereikt. Een donkere gedaante maakte zich los van de rotswand en gaf duidelijk een teken dat de auto moest stoppen.

Tschanz stond onwillekeurig stil en opende het rechterportier, hoewel hij daar het volgende moment spijt van had, want in een flits realiseerde hij zich dat wat hem nu overkwam, ook Schmied was overkomen voordat hij enkele ademtochten later werd doodgeschoten. Hij stak zijn hand in zijn jaszak en klemde die om de revolver, waarvan de koelheid hem geruststelde.

De gedaante kwam dichterbij. Toen zag hij dat het Bärlach was, maar zijn spanning week niet, hij trok wit weg van heimelijke ontzetting, zonder te beseffen wat de reden van zijn angst was. Bärlach boog zich naar hem toe en ze keken elkaar aan, schijnbaar urenlang, terwijl het maar om een paar seconden ging. Geen van beiden sprak een woord, en hun ogen waren als stenen. Toen ging Bärlach naast hem zitten, en Tschanz haalde zijn hand van het verborgen wapen.

‘Je mag doorrijden, Tschanz,’ zei Bärlach, en zijn stem klonk onverschillig.

De ander kromp in elkaar toen hij hoorde dat de commissaris hem tutoyeerde, maar vanaf dat moment bleef de commissaris dat doen.

Pas voorbij Biel doorbrak Bärlach het zwijgen met de vraag wat Tschanz te weten was gekomen in Lamboing, ‘zoals we dat gat nu waarschijnlijk toch definitief in het Frans moeten noemen’.

Op het nieuws dat zowel Charnel als Clenin de aanwezigheid van de vermoorde Schmied bij Gastmann als onmogelijk beschouwde, zei hij niets; en wat betreft de door Clenin genoemde schrijver in Schernelz zei hij dat hij die zelf nog wel zou spreken.

Tschanz gaf levendiger informatie dan anders, opgelucht dat er weer gepraat werd, en omdat hij zijn wonderlijke opwinding wilde overstemmen, maar al vóór Schüpfen zwegen ze allebei weer.

Kort na elven stopten ze voor Bärlachs huis in Altenberg, en de commissaris stapte uit.

‘Nogmaals bedankt, Tschanz,’ zei hij terwijl hij hem de hand schudde. ‘Ook al is het gênant erover te praten: je hebt mijn leven gered.’

Hij bleef nog staan en keek de verdwijnende achterlichten van de snel wegrijdende auto na. Nu kan hij rijden zoals hij wil, dacht hij.

Hij ging zijn niet-afgesloten huis binnen, en in de kamer met de boeken stak hij zijn hand in zijn jaszak en haalde er een wapen uit dat hij behoedzaam op het bureau naast de slang legde. Het was een grote, zware revolver.

Langzaam deed hij zijn winterjas uit. Maar toen hij hem had uitgetrokken, bleek zijn linkerarm met dikke lappen omwikkeld, zoals mensen doen die hun hond leren aanvallen.

Hoofdstuk 8

De volgende morgen verwachtte de oude commissaris vanuit een zekere ervaring wat onaangenaamheden, zoals hij de wrijvingen met Lutz noemde. ‘Je weet hoe die zaterdagen zijn,’ zei hij tegen zichzelf toen hij over de Altenbergbrücke liep. ‘Dan laten die ambtenaren hun tanden zien louter vanuit een kwaad geweten, omdat ze de hele week niets zinnigs hebben gedaan.’ Hij was in plechtig zwart gekleed, want de begrafenis van Schmied zou om tien uur zijn. Hij kon er niet onderuit, en dat was eigenlijk wat hem ergerde.

Von Schwendi diende zich kort na achten aan, niet bij Bärlach echter, maar bij Lutz, aan wie Tschanz net had meegedeeld wat er de afgelopen nacht was gebeurd.

Von Schwendi was van dezelfde partij als Lutz, de partij van de conservatieve liberaal-socialistische onafhankelijken. Hij had hem ijverig gesteund en tutoyeerde hem sinds het gemeenschappelijke eten dat volgde op een vergadering van het dagelijks bestuur, hoewel Lutz niet in de kantonnale raad was gekozen; want in Bern, verklaarde Von Schwendi, was een volksvertegenwoordiger met de voornaam Lucius een absolute onmogelijkheid.

‘Het is toch niet te geloven,’ begon hij zodra zijn dikke gestalte in de deuropening was verschenen, ‘hoe bont jouw mannen van de Berner politie het maken, waarde Lutz. Schieten zomaar de hond neer van mijn cliënt Gastmann, een zeldzaam ras uit Zuid-Amerika, en verstoren de cultuur, Anatol Kraushaar-Raffaeli, een wereldberoemde pianist. De Zwitser heeft geen opvoeding gehad, bezit geen greintje Europees denken. Drie jaar rekrutenopleiding is het enige middel.’

Lutz, die het verschijnen van zijn partijgenoot pijnlijk vond en zijn eindeloze tirades vreesde, vroeg Von Schwendi plaats te nemen.

‘Wij zijn in een uiterst moeilijk onderzoek verwikkeld,’ merkte hij geïntimideerd op. ‘Je weet het zelf, en de jonge politieman die het uitvoert mag voor Zwitserse begrippen als heel getalenteerd worden beschouwd. De oude commissaris, die er ook nog bij was, behoort tot het oud roest, dat geef ik toe. Ik betreur de dood van zo’n zeldzame Zuid-Amerikaanse hond, ben tenslotte zelf hondenbezitter en dierenliefhebber, zal er ook zeker een bijzonder, streng onderzoek naar instellen. De mensen hebben geen idee van recherchewerk. Als ik dan aan Chicago denk, zie ik onze toestand somber in.’

Hij pauzeerde even, verbouwereerd omdat Von Schwendi hem maar zwijgend bleef aankijken, en vervolgde toen, maar nu volkomen onzeker, dat hij moest weten of de vermoorde Schmied woensdag bij Von Schwendi’s cliënt Gastmann thuis was geweest, zoals de politie om bepaalde redenen moest aannemen.

‘Beste Lutz,’ antwoordde de kolonel, ‘laten we elkaar geen smoesjes vertellen. Dat weten jullie van de politie allemaal heel goed, ik ken mijn pappenheimers.’

‘Hoe bedoelt u dat?’ vroeg Lutz verward, terwijl hij onwillekeurig weer op u terugviel; want bij het jij had hij zich nooit echt op zijn gemak gevoeld.

Von Schwendi leunde achterover, vouwde zijn handen voor zijn borst en ontblootte zijn tanden, een pose die hij in feite zowel aan de kolonel als aan de parlementariër te danken had.

‘Doctortje,’ zei hij, ‘ik wil nu werkelijk wel eens heel precies weten waarom jullie mijn brave Gastmann die Schmied op zijn dak hebben gestuurd. Wat zich namelijk daarginds in de Jura afspeelt, dat gaat de politie toch geen barst aan, we hebben hier echt nog geen Gestapo.’

Lutz stond perplex. ‘Waarom zouden wij die ons volkomen onbekende cliënt van jou die Schmied op zijn dak hebben gestuurd?’ vroeg hij hulpeloos. ‘En hoezo gaat een moord ons niets aan?’

‘Als jullie er geen idee van hebben dat Schmied onder de naam dr. Prantl, privaatdocent voor Amerikaanse cultuurgeschiedenis in München, aanwezig was op die party’s die Gastmann in zijn huis in Lamboing gaf, moet de hele politie absoluut aftreden wegens gebrek aan speurbenul,’ beweerde Von Schwendi, terwijl hij met de vingers van zijn rechterhand opgewonden op Lutz’ bureau trommelde.

‘Daarvan is ons niets bekend, beste Oskar,’ zei Lutz, opgelucht dat hem op dit moment de lang gezochte voornaam van de parlementariër te binnen was geschoten. ‘Ik hoor nu iets volslagen nieuws.’

‘Aha,’ zei Von Schwendi droog, en hij zweeg, waarop Lutz zich steeds meer bewust werd van zijn inferioriteit en vermoedde dat hij nu stap voor stap met alles zou moeten instemmen wat de kolonel bij hem probeerde te bereiken. Hij keek hulpeloos naar de prenten van Traffelet, naar de marcherende soldaten, de wapperende Zwitserse vlaggen, de generaal op zijn paard.

De kolonel merkte het ongemak van de rechter-commissaris met een zekere triomf op en voegde ten slotte verduidelijkend aan zijn ‘aha’ toe: ‘De politie hoort dus iets volslagen nieuws, de politie weet dus weer helemaal niets.’

Hoe onaangenaam het ook was en hoe ondraaglijk het meedogenloze optreden van Von Schwendi zijn toestand ook maakte, de rechter-commissaris moest toegeven dat Schmied niet ambtshalve bij Gastmann was geweest en dat de politie ook geen idee had gehad van diens bezoeken in Lamboing. Schmied had dit op zuiver persoonlijke titel gedaan, besloot Lutz zijn pijnlijke verklaring. Maar waarom hij een valse naam had aangenomen, was hem op dit moment een raadsel.

Von Schwendi boog wat voorover en keek Lutz met zijn rood doorlopen, wazige ogen aan. ‘Dat verklaart alles,’ zei hij, ‘Schmied spioneerde voor een vreemde mogendheid.’

‘Hoe bedoel je dat?’ vroeg Lutz hulpelozer dan ooit.

‘Ik bedoel,’ zei de parlementariër, ‘dat de politie nu in de eerste plaats moet onderzoeken om welke redenen Schmied bij Gastmann was.’

‘De politie zou in de eerste plaats iets over Gastmann moeten weten, beste Oskar,’ wierp Lutz tegen.

‘Gastmann is voor de politie volkomen ongevaarlijk,’ antwoordde Von Schwendi, ‘en ik wil ook niet dat jij of iemand anders van de politie je met hem bemoeit. Dat is zijn wens, hij is mijn cliënt, en ik ben er om te zorgen dat zijn wensen worden vervuld.’

Dat brutale antwoord verpletterde Lutz zo dat hij eerst niets wist te zeggen. Hij stak een sigaret op, zonder er in zijn verwarring een aan Von Schwendi aan te bieden. Pas toen rechtte hij zijn rug en antwoordde: ‘Helaas dwingt het feit dat Schmied bij Gastmann is geweest de politie zich met jouw cliënt bezig te houden, beste Oskar.’

Von Schwendi liet zich niet van zijn stuk brengen. ‘Het dwingt de politie vooral zich met mij bezig te houden, want ik ben Gastmanns advocaat,’ zei hij. ‘Je mag blij zijn, Lutz, dat je met mij te maken hebt gekregen; ik wil namelijk niet alleen Gastmann helpen, maar ook jou. Natuurlijk is de hele zaak onaangenaam voor mijn cliënt, maar voor jou is het veel pijnlijker, want de politie heeft tot nu toe nog niets bereikt. Ik betwijfel hoe dan ook of jullie ooit licht in deze zaak zullen brengen.’

‘De politie,’ antwoordde Lutz, ‘lost bijna elke moord op, dat is statistisch bewezen. Ik geef toe dat we in de zaak Schmied een beetje in de problemen zijn geraakt, maar we hebben toch ook al’ – hij aarzelde even – ‘aanmerkelijke resultaten geboekt. Zo zijn wij zelf op Gastmann gekomen, en wij zijn dan ook de reden waarom Gastmann jou naar ons toe heeft gestuurd. De problemen liggen bij Gastmann en niet bij ons, het is aan hem om uitspraken over de zaak Schmied te doen, niet aan ons, Schmied was bij hem, zij het dan ook onder een valse naam; maar juist dat feit verplicht de politie zich met Gastmann bezig te houden, want het ongewone gedrag van de vermoorde Schmied belast toch wel in de eerste plaats Gastmann. Wij moeten Gastmann verhoren en kunnen daar alleen van afzien onder de voorwaarde dat jij ons volkomen overtuigend kunt uitleggen waarom Schmied onder een valse naam bij jouw cliënt op bezoek was, en wel diverse keren, zoals we hebben vastgesteld.’

‘Goed,’ zei Von Schwendi, ‘laten we open kaart met elkaar spelen. Je zult zien dat niet ik een verklaring over Gastmann heb af te leggen, maar dat jullie ons moeten uitleggen wat Schmied in Lamboing te zoeken had. Jullie zijn hier de verdachten, niet wij, beste Lutz.’

Met die woorden haalde hij een wit vel papier tevoorschijn, een groot vel, dat hij uitspreidde en op het bureau van de rechter-commissaris legde.

‘Dit zijn de namen van de personen die bij mijn goede Gastmann in huis zijn geweest,’ zei hij. ‘De lijst is volledig. Ik heb drie categorieën gemaakt. De eerste kunnen we terzijde leggen, die is niet interessant, dat zijn de kunstenaars. Natuurlijk Kraushaar-Raffaeli niet te na gesproken, dat is een buitenlander; nee, ik bedoel de binnenlandse kunstenaars, Von Utzenstorf en Merligen. Die schrijven toneelstukken over de slag bij Morgarten en Niklaus Manuel, of ze schilderen louter bergen. De tweede categorie, dat zijn de industriëlen. Je zult het zien, het zijn mannen met klinkende namen, mannen die ik als de beste exemplaren van de Zwitserse maatschappij beschouw. Ik zeg dat heel open, hoewel ik via mijn grootmoeder van moederskant boerenbloed heb.’

‘En de derde categorie bezoekers van Gastmann?’ vroeg Lutz, omdat de parlementariër plotseling zweeg en de rechter-commissaris nerveus maakte met zijn kalmte, wat natuurlijk de bedoeling van Von Schwendi was.

‘De derde categorie,’ vervolgde Von Schwendi eindelijk, ‘maakt de zaak Schmied onaangenaam, voor jou en ook voor de industriëlen, dat geef ik toe; want nu moet ik over dingen praten die eigenlijk voor de politie strikt geheimgehouden moeten worden. Maar omdat jullie van de Berner politie het niet hebben kunnen laten Gastmann op te sporen, en omdat nu pijnlijk genoeg blijkt dat Schmied in Lamboing is geweest, zien de industriëlen zich gedwongen mij op te dragen de politie, voor zover dat voor de zaak Schmied noodzakelijk is, op de hoogte te stellen. Wat het namelijk voor ons onaangenaam maakt is dat wij politieke gebeurtenissen van eminent belang moeten onthullen, en wat het voor jullie onaangenaam maakt is dat jullie de macht die jullie in dit land hebben over Zwitserse en niet-Zwitserse mensen, over die derde categorie niet hebben.’

‘Ik begrijp geen woord van wat je nu zegt,’ zei Lutz.

‘Je hebt ook nooit iets van politiek begrepen, beste Lucius,’ antwoordde Von Schwendi. ‘Bij de derde categorie gaat het om mensen van een buitenlandse ambassade die er waarde aan hecht nooit ofte nimmer met een bepaalde klasse van industriëlen samen te worden genoemd.’

Hoofdstuk 9

Nu begreep Lutz de parlementariër, en het bleef lang stil in de kamer van de rechter-commissaris. De telefoon ging, maar Lutz nam alleen op om ‘In bespreking!’ in de hoorn te schreeuwen, waarop hij weer verstomde. Ten slotte zei hij: ‘Maar voor zover ik weet, wordt er op dit moment officieel over een nieuw handelsverdrag onderhandeld.’

‘Zeker, er wordt onderhandeld,’ antwoordde de kolonel. ‘Er wordt officieel onderhandeld, de diplomaten willen toch iets omhanden hebben. Maar er wordt nog meer officieus onderhandeld, en in Lamboing wordt er privé onderhandeld. Er vinden tenslotte in de moderne industrie onderhandelingen plaats waarmee de staat zich niet dient te bemoeien, meneer de rechter-commissaris.’

‘Natuurlijk,’ gaf Lutz geïntimideerd toe.

‘Natuurlijk,’ herhaalde Von Schwendi. ‘En die geheime onderhandelingen heeft de nu helaas doodgeschoten inspecteur van de Berner stadspolitie, Ulrich Schmied, onder een valse naam in het geheim bijgewoond.’

Uit het opnieuw onthutste zwijgen van de rechter-commissaris maakte Von Schwendi op dat hij het bij het rechte eind had gehad. Lutz was zo hulpeloos geworden dat de parlementariër nu met hem kon doen wat hij wilde. Zoals bij de meeste enigszins simpele naturen het geval is, bracht het onvoorziene verloop van de zaak Schmied de ambtenaar zo van zijn stuk dat hij zich liet beïnvloeden en concessies deed op een manier die een objectief onderzoek naar de moordzaak wel twijfelachtig moest maken.

Wel probeerde hij nog een keer zijn situatie te bagatelliseren. ‘Beste Oskar,’ zei hij, ‘ik til er niet zo zwaar aan. Natuurlijk hebben de Zwitserse industriëlen het recht om privé te onderhandelen met degenen die belangstelling hebben voor zulke onderhandelingen, ook al is het die mogendheid. Dat bestrijd ik niet, en de politie bemoeit zich daar ook niet mee. Schmied was, ik herhaal het, op persoonlijke titel bij Gastmann, en ik wil me dan ook officieel verontschuldigen; want het was inderdaad niet juist dat hij een valse naam en een vals beroep opgaf, ook al heb je soms als politieman bepaalde remmingen. Maar hij was niet alléén bij die bijeenkomsten, er waren ook kunstenaars, beste vriend.’

‘De noodzakelijke decoratie. Wij zijn een culturele staat, Lutz, en hebben reclame nodig. De onderhandelingen moeten geheimgehouden worden, en dat gaat het best met kunstenaars erbij. Een gemeenschappelijk feest, een buffet, wijn, sigaren, vrouwen, een algemeen gesprek, de kunstenaars vervelen zich, zitten bij elkaar, drinken en merken niet dat de kapitalisten en de vertegenwoordigers van die mogendheid bij elkaar zitten. Ze willen het ook niet merken, omdat het ze niet interesseert. Kunstenaars interesseren zich alleen maar voor kunst. Maar een politieman die erbij zit kan alles te weten komen. Nee, Lutz, de zaak Schmied is bedenkelijk.’

‘Ik kan helaas alleen maar herhalen dat de bezoeken van Schmied aan Gastmann voor ons op dit moment onbegrijpelijk zijn,’ antwoordde Lutz.

‘Als hij daar niet in opdracht van de politie was, was hij er in opdracht van iets anders,’ antwoordde Von Schwendi. ‘Er zijn vreemde mogendheden, beste Lucius, die belangstelling hebben voor wat er in Lamboing gebeurt. Dat is wereldpolitiek.’

‘Schmied was geen spion.’

‘Wij hebben alle reden om aan te nemen dat hij dat wél was. Voor de eer van Zwitserland is het beter dat hij een spion was dan een mol van de politie.’

‘Nu is hij dood,’ zuchtte de rechter-commissaris, die er alles voor over zou hebben gehad als hij het nu aan Schmied persoonlijk had kunnen vragen.

‘Dat is niet onze zaak,’ stelde de kolonel vast. ‘Ik wil niemand verdenken, maar alleen die bewuste vreemde mogendheid kan er belang bij hebben de onderhandelingen in Lamboing geheim te houden. Bij ons gaat het om het geld, bij hen om partijpolitieke principes. Laten we toch eerlijk zijn. Maar juist in die richting kan de politie natuurlijk alleen onder moeilijke omstandigheden te werk gaan.’

Lutz stond op en liep naar het raam. ‘Het is mij nog steeds niet helemaal duidelijk wat jouw cliënt Gastmann voor rol speelt,’ zei hij langzaam.

Von Schwendi wuifde zich koelte toe met het witte vel papier en antwoordde: ‘Gastmann stelde de industriëlen en de vertegenwoordigers van die ambassade zijn huis ter beschikking voor die besprekingen.’

‘Waarom juist Gastmann?’

Zijn hooggeachte cliënt, bromde de kolonel, had daarvoor nu eenmaal de benodigde statuur. Als jarenlange ambassadeur van Argentinië in China genoot hij het vertrouwen van die vreemde mogendheid en als voormalig voorzitter van de raad van bestuur van de metaaltrust genoot hij het vertrouwen van die bewuste industriëlen. Bovendien woonde hij in Lamboing.

‘Hoe bedoel je dat, Oskar?’

Von Schwendi lachte spottend: ‘Had jij ooit van Lamboing gehoord voordat Schmied werd vermoord?’

‘Nee.’

‘Precies,’ constateerde de parlementariër. ‘Omdat niemand Lamboing kent. We hadden een onbekende plaats nodig voor onze bijeenkomsten. Je kunt Gastmann dus met rust laten. Dat hij het niet waardeert om met de politie in aanraking te komen moet je begrijpen, en ook dat hij niet houdt van die verhoren van jullie, dat gesnuffel, al die vragen. Dat kun je doen bij onze Luginbühl en Von Gunten als die weer eens iets op hun kerfstok hebben, maar niet bij een man die ooit het lidmaatschap van de Académie française heeft geweigerd. Ook heeft die Berner politie van jou zich echt stuntelig gedragen, je schiet nou eenmaal geen hond dood terwijl er Bach wordt gespeeld. Niet dat Gastmann beledigd is, het kan hem allemaal niets schelen, die politie van jou kan wat hem betreft het huis kapotschieten, hij vertrekt geen spier; maar het heeft geen zin meer om Gastmann lastig te vallen, want achter die moord zitten krachten die noch met onze brave Zwitserse industriëlen noch met Gastmann iets te maken hebben.’

De rechter-commissaris liep voor het raam heen en weer. ‘We zullen onze naspeuringen nu vooral op het leven van Schmied moeten richten,’ verklaarde hij. ‘Wat betreft die vreemde mogendheid zullen we de officier van justitie op de hoogte stellen. Of hij gaat vervolgen kan ik nog niet zeggen, maar het belangrijkste werk zal hij wel aan ons toevertrouwen. Aan jouw eis om Gastmann te ontzien zal ik voldoen; uiteraard zien we ook af van huiszoeking. Als het toch nodig zal zijn hem te spreken, dan verzoek ik je mij met hem in contact te brengen en bij onze bespreking aanwezig te zijn. Dan kan ik de formele kant ongedwongen met Gastmann afhandelen. Het gaat in dit geval immers niet om een onderzoek, maar slechts om een formaliteit binnen het totale onderzoek, dat soms eist dat ook Gastmann wordt verhoord, zelfs als dat zinloos is; maar een onderzoek moet volledig zijn. We zullen over kunst praten, en het onderzoek in een zo onschuldig mogelijk vat gieten, en ik zal geen vragen stellen. Als ik er toch een moet stellen – ter wille van de formaliteit – zal ik jou die vraag vooraf meedelen.’

Ook de parlementariër was nu opgestaan, zodat de twee mannen tegenover elkaar stonden. De parlementariër tikte de rechter-commissaris op zijn schouder. ‘Dat is dus afgesproken,’ zei hij. ‘Jij laat Gastmann met rust, Lützje, ik houd je aan je woord. Het papier laat ik hier; de lijst is exact en volledig. Ik heb de hele nacht aan de telefoon gezeten en de opwinding is groot. Ze weten nu niet of die buitenlandse ambassade nog wel belangstelling voor de onderhandelingen heeft als ze van de zaak Schmied hoort. Er staan miljoenen op het spel, doctortje, miljoenen! Ik wens je veel geluk met je naspeuringen. Dat zul je nodig hebben.’

Met die woorden stampte Von Schwendi de deur uit.

Hoofdstuk 10

Lutz had nog net tijd om de lijst van de parlementariër door te kijken en hem te laten zakken, kreunend om de beroemdheid van de namen – in wat voor een onzalige aangelegenheid ben ik hier verzeild geraakt, dacht hij – toen Bärlach binnenkwam, natuurlijk zonder kloppen. De oude man kwam hem de rechtsmiddelen vragen om Gastmann in Lamboing te gaan opzoeken, maar Lutz verwees hem naar de middag. Het was nu tijd om naar de begrafenis te gaan, zei hij terwijl hij opstond.

Bärlach sprak hem niet tegen en verliet de kamer samen met Lutz, die zijn belofte om Gastmann met rust te laten steeds onvoorzichtiger vond en bang was voor hevig verzet van Bärlach. Ze stonden buiten zonder te praten, allebei in een zwarte jas, waarvan ze de kraag opzetten. Het regende, maar voor die paar stappen naar de auto lieten ze hun paraplu’s dicht.

Blatter reed. De regen viel nu met bakken neer, kletterde schuin tegen de ruiten. Nu moet ik het hem vertellen, dacht Lutz, terwijl hij naar het kalme profiel van Bärlach keek, die zoals zo vaak zijn hand op zijn maag legde.

‘Hebt u pijn?’ vroeg Lutz.

‘Altijd,’ antwoordde Bärlach.

Toen zwegen ze weer, en Lutz dacht: ik vertel het hem vanmiddag.

Blatter reed langzaam. Alles zonk weg achter een witte muur, zo hard regende het. Trams, auto’s dreven ergens rond in deze geweldige neervallende zeeën, Lutz wist niet waar ze waren, je kon niet meer door de druipende ruiten heen kijken. Het werd steeds donkerder in de auto.

Lutz stak een sigaret op, blies de rook voor zich uit, bedacht dat hij over de zaak Gastmann niet met Bärlach in discussie zou gaan, en zei: ‘De kranten gaan over de moord schrijven, het viel niet meer geheim te houden.’

‘Dat heeft ook geen zin meer,’ antwoordde Bärlach. ‘We hebben immers een spoor gevonden.’

Lutz drukte zijn sigaret weer uit. ‘Het heeft ook nooit zin gehad.’

Bärlach zweeg en Lutz, die graag gedisputeerd had, spiedde opnieuw door de ruiten. Het was wat minder gaan regenen. Ze waren al op de Allee. Het Schoßhaldenkerkhof doemde op tussen de dampende stammen, grijze, verregende muren. Blatter reed het terrein op, stopte. Ze stapten uit, zetten hun paraplu op en liepen tussen de rijen graven. Ze hoefden niet lang te zoeken. De grafstenen en kruisen weken, en zo te zien kwamen ze nu op een bouwterrein. Overal pasgedolven graven, met latten eroverheen. De vochtigheid van het natte gras drong door hun schoenen, waaraan lemige aarde kleefde.

Midden op die plek, tussen al die nog onbewoonde graven, waarin de regen vieze plassen vormde, tussen provisorische houten kruisen en aarden heuvels die bedekt waren met snel wegrottende bloemen en kransen, stonden mensen om een graf heen. De kist was nog niet neergelaten, de dominee las voor uit de Bijbel, naast hem stond in een belachelijke rokachtige werkplunje, de doodgraver die een paraplu voor hen beiden omhooghield en rillend van het ene been op het andere wipte.

Bärlach en Lutz bleven naast het graf staan. De oude man hoorde iemand huilen. Het was mevrouw Schönler, plomp en dik in die niet-aflatende regen, en naast haar stond Tschanz, zonder paraplu, in een jas met opgezette kraag en loshangende ceintuur, een zwarte, stijve hoed op zijn hoofd. Naast hem een meisje, bleek, zonder hoed, met blond haar dat in natte pieken omlaagviel, Anna, zoals Bärlach onwillekeurig dacht.

Tschanz boog, Lutz knikte, de commissaris vertrok geen spier. Hij keek naar de anderen die om het graf stonden, allemaal politiemensen, allemaal in burger, allemaal met dezelfde regenjas, met dezelfde stijve zwarte hoed, de paraplu als een sabel in de hand, wonderbaarlijke dodenwachten, ergens vandaan hierheen geblazen, onwerkelijk in hun braafheid. En achter hen, in rijen opgesteld, de stadsmuzikanten, haastig bijeengetrommeld, in zwart-rood uniform, wanhopig pogend hun gele instrumenten onder hun jas te beschermen. Zo stonden ze allemaal om de kist die daar lag, een kist van hout, zonder krans, zonder bloemen, maar toch het enige warme, geborgene in die continue regen die gelijkmatig klaterend neerviel, steeds meer, steeds oneindiger.

De dominee sprak allang niet meer. Niemand merkte het. Alleen de regen was er, alleen de regen was te horen. De dominee hoestte. Eén keer. Nog een paar keer. Toen barstten de bassen, de trombones, de waldhoorns, de cornetten, de fagotten los, trots en plechtig, gele flitsen in de regenstromen; maar vervolgens zonken ook zij weg, verwaaiden, gaven het op. Iedereen kroop weg onder zijn paraplu, onder zijn jas. Het regende steeds harder. De schoenen zakten weg in de modder, als beken stroomde het water het lege graf in.

Lutz boog en stapte naar voren. Hij keek naar de natte kist en boog nog een keer. ‘Mannen,’ zei hij ergens in de regen, bijna onhoorbaar door de watersluiers heen, ‘mannen, onze kameraad Schmied is niet meer.’

Toen werd hij onderbroken door een wild, blèrend gezang:

‘De duvel gaat om,

de duvel gaat om,

hij slaat er alle mensen krom!’

Twee mannen in een zwarte smoking kwamen over het kerkhof aangewankeld. Zonder paraplu of jas waren ze onbeschermd prijsgegeven aan de regen. Hun kleren plakten aan hun lichaam. Op hun hoofd hadden ze allebei een hoge hoed, waar het water vanaf droop, over hun gezicht. Ze droegen een enorme groene lauwerkrans, waarvan het lint tot op de grond hing en door het gras sleepte. Het waren twee ruwe, reusachtige kerels, slachters in smoking, stomdronken, voortdurend op het punt om te vallen, maar omdat ze nooit tegelijk struikelden, konden ze zich nog steeds vasthouden aan de lauwerkrans tussen hen in, die als een schip in nood op en neer deinde. Nu zetten ze een nieuw lied in:

‘De mulderin d’r man is dood,

de mulderin die leeft, die leeft,

zij is meteen met de knecht getrouwd,

de mulderin die leeft, die leeft.’

Ze stoven op de begrafenisgangers af, stortten zich midden in het gezelschap, tussen mevrouw Schönler en Tschanz, zonder dat iemand hen hinderde, want iedereen leek wel verstijfd, en weg waggelden ze weer, door het natte gras, terwijl ze steun bij elkaar vonden, zich aan elkaar vastklampten, over grafheuvels struikelden, kruisen omvergooiden in hun gigantische dronkenschap. Hun gezang stierf weg in de regen, en alles was weer toegedekt.

‘Alles loopt ten einde,

alles gaat voorbij!’

was het laatste wat er van hen werd gehoord. Alleen de krans lag er nog, neergesmeten op de kist, en op het vuile lint stond in uitgelopen zwart: voor onze dierbare dr. prantl.

Maar toen de mensen om het graf van hun verbijstering waren bekomen en kwaad wilden worden om het incident, en toen de stadsmuzikanten, om de plechtigheid te redden, weer wanhopig begonnen te blazen, groeide de regen aan tot zo’n de taxussen geselende storm dat iedereen van het graf wegvluchtte; alleen de doodgravers bleven achter, zwarte vogelverschrikkers in het geloei van de wind, in het gekletter van de wolkbreuken, en ze deden hun best de kist eindelijk te laten zakken.

Hoofdstuk 11

Toen Bärlach weer met Lutz in de auto zat en Blatter tussen de wegvluchtende politiemensen en stadsmuzikanten door de Allee in reed, liet Lutz eindelijk zijn ergernis de vrije loop: ‘Ongehoord, die Gastmann,’ riep hij uit.

‘Dat begrijp ik niet,’ zei de oude man.

‘Schmied kwam bij Gastmann aan huis onder de naam Prantl.’

‘Dan zal dat een waarschuwing zijn,’ antwoordde Bärlach, maar hij vroeg niet door.

Ze reden richting de Muristalden, waar Lutz woonde. Eigenlijk was het nu het juiste moment om met de oude man te praten over Gastmann en over het feit dat ze hem met rust moesten laten, dacht Lutz, maar weer zweeg hij. Bij Burgernziel stapte hij uit, Bärlach was alleen.

‘Moet ik u naar de stad brengen, commissaris?’ vroeg de politieman achter het stuur.

‘Nee, rijd me maar naar huis, Blatter.’

Blatter reed nu sneller. Het regende niet meer zo hard, ja, plotseling werd Bärlach bij de Muristalden zelfs een paar tellen in een verblindend licht gedompeld: de zon brak door de wolken, verdween weer, kwam opnieuw tevoorschijn in het jagende spel van de nevel en de wolkenbergen, monsters die vanuit het westen kwamen aanrazen, tegen de bergen bleven hangen, wilde schaduwen wierpen over de stad aan de rivier, een willoos lichaam, uitgespreid tussen de bossen en de heuvels. Bärlachs vermoeide hand gleed over zijn natte jas, de spleetjes van zijn ogen fonkelden, begerig zoog hij het schouwspel op: de aarde was mooi.

Blatter stopte. Bärlach bedankte hem en stapte uit de dienstauto. Het regende niet meer, alleen de wind was er nog, de natte, koude wind. De oude man bleef wachten tot Blatter de zware auto had gekeerd, groette nog een keer toen die wegreed. Toen liep hij naar de Aare toe. Die stond hoog en was vuilbruin. Er kwam een oude verroeste kinderwagen aandrijven, takken, een kleine spar, daarna, dansend, een klein papieren bootje. Bärlach stond lang naar de rivier te kijken, hij hield ervan. Toen liep hij door de tuin zijn huis in.

Bärlach trok andere schoenen aan en liep toen eerst naar de bibliotheek, maar op de drempel bleef hij staan. Achter zijn bureau zat een man in Schmieds map te bladeren. Zijn rechterhand speelde met Bärlachs Turkse mes.

‘Jij dus,’ zei de oude man.

‘Ja, ik,’ antwoordde de ander.

Bärlach deed de deur dicht en ging in zijn leunstoel tegenover het bureau zitten. Zwijgend keek hij naar de ander, die rustig in Schmieds map bleef bladeren, een bijna boerse figuur, kalm en gesloten, diepliggende ogen in een benig maar rond gezicht met kort haar.

‘Jij noemt jezelf nu Gastmann,’ zei de oude man ten slotte.

De ander haalde een pijp tevoorschijn, stopte die zonder zijn blik van Bärlach af te wenden, stak hem aan en antwoordde, terwijl hij met zijn wijsvinger op Schmieds map tikte: ‘Dat weet je al enige tijd heel goed. Je hebt die jongen achter me aan gestuurd, deze gegevens komen van jou.’

Toen deed hij de map weer dicht. Bärlach keek naar het bureau, waar zijn revolver nog lag, met de greep naar hem toe, hij hoefde alleen maar zijn hand uit te strekken; toen zei hij: ‘Ik houd nooit op je te achtervolgen. Eens zal het me lukken je misdaden te bewijzen.’

‘Je moet opschieten, Bärlach,’ antwoordde de ander. ‘Je hebt niet veel tijd meer. De artsen geven je nog een jaar als je je nu laat opereren.’

‘Je hebt gelijk,’ zei de oude man. ‘Nog een jaar. En ik kan me nu niet laten opereren, ik moet aantreden. Mijn laatste kans.’

‘De laatste,’ bevestigde de ander, en toen zwegen ze weer, eindeloos, ze zaten daar en zwegen.

De ander begon opnieuw te praten: ‘Het is nu meer dan veertig jaar geleden dat we elkaar in een of ander vervallen Joods café aan de Bosporus voor het eerst ontmoetten. Een vormeloos geel stuk Zwitserse kaas van een maan hing bij die ontmoeting tussen de wolken en scheen door de verrotte balken heen op onze hoofden, dat herinner ik me nog goed. Jij, Bärlach, was toen een jonge politie-expert uit Zwitserland in Turkse dienst, daarheen gehaald om iets te hervormen, en ik – nou ja, ik was net zo’n zwervende avonturier als ik nu nog steeds ben, begerig om dat unieke leven van mij en die even unieke raadselachtige planeet te leren kennen. We mochten elkaar op het eerste gezicht terwijl we daar tegenover elkaar zaten tussen Joden in kaftan en smerige Grieken. Maar toen we onder invloed raakten van die vervloekte brandewijn die we toen dronken, die gegiste sappen van weet ik wat voor dadels en die vurige zeeën van vreemde korenvelden rondom Odessa die we door onze keel goten, zodat onze ogen door de Turkse nacht fonkelden als gloeiende kolen, toen werd ons gesprek heftig. O, wat denk ik graag terug aan dat uur, dat bepalend is geweest voor jouw leven en het mijne!’

Hij lachte.

De oude man zat zwijgend naar hem te kijken.

‘Een jaar heb je nog te leven,’ vervolgde de ander, ‘en veertig jaar heb je kranig achter me aan gezeten. Tel maar uit. Waar hadden we het toen over, Bärlach, in dat verrotte café in de wijk Tophane, gehuld in de walm van Turkse sigaretten? Jouw stelling was dat de menselijke onvolmaaktheid, het feit dat we het handelen van anderen nooit met zekerheid kunnen voorspellen en dat we het toeval, dat in alles meespeelt, niet in onze overwegingen kunnen inbouwen, dat die onvolmaaktheid er de oorzaak van is dat de meeste misdaden onvermijdelijk aan het licht komen. Het plegen van een misdaad noemde jij een stommiteit, omdat het volgens jou onmogelijk was met mensen te werk te gaan zoals met schaakstukken. Ik daarentegen poneerde de stelling, meer om tegen te spreken dan uit overtuiging, dat juist de gecompliceerdheid van de menselijke relaties het mogelijk maakte om misdaden te begaan die níét konden worden opgehelderd, zodat veruit het grootste aantal misdaden niet alleen niet werd bestraft maar ook niet werd ontdekt, omdat ze louter in het verborgene hadden plaatsgevonden. En terwijl we verder redetwistten, verleid door het helse vuur van de drank die de Joodse waard ons inschonk, en meer nog door onze jeugd, gingen we in onze overmoed een weddenschap aan, op het moment dat de maan achter het nabije Klein-Azië wegzonk, een weddenschap die we koppig de hemel in slingerden, zoals we bijvoorbeeld ook een afschuwelijke grap niet kunnen onderdrukken, ook al is hij godslasterlijk, alleen omdat de pointe ons bekoort als een duivelse verzoeking van de geest door de geest.’

‘Je heb gelijk,’ zei de oude man kalm, ‘we zijn die weddenschap destijds met elkaar aangegaan.’

‘Jij dacht niet dat ik me eraan zou houden,’ lachte de ander, ‘toen we de volgende ochtend met een flinke kater in die verlaten kroeg wakker werden, jij op een vermolmde bank en ik onder een tafel die nog nat was van de drank.’

‘Ik dacht niet,’ antwoordde Bärlach, ‘dat ook maar íémand zich aan die weddenschap zou kunnen houden.’

Ze zwegen.

‘Leid ons niet in verzoeking,’ begon de ander opnieuw. ‘Jouw braafheid is nooit in verzoeking gebracht, maar jouw braafheid bracht mij in verzoeking. Ik hield me aan de vermetele weddenschap om in jouw aanwezigheid een misdaad te plegen zonder dat jij die misdaad zou kunnen bewijzen.’

‘Na drie dagen,’ zei de oude man zachtjes, verzonken in zijn herinnering, ‘toen we met een Duitse koopman over de Mehmetbrug liepen, heb jij hem voor mijn ogen het water in geduwd.’

‘De arme kerel kon niet zwemmen, en ook jij was die kunst zo weinig machtig dat ze jou na je mislukte reddingspoging half verdronken uit de smerige golven van de Gouden Hoorn aan land hebben gehaald,’ antwoordde de ander onverstoorbaar. ‘De moord speelde zich af op een stralende Turkse zomerdag, terwijl er een aangenaam briesje vanuit zee woei; in alle openbaarheid, op een drukke brug tussen liefdespaartjes uit de Europese kolonie, moslims en plaatselijke bedelaars, en toch kon je niets bewijzen. Je liet me arresteren, voor niets. Urenlange verhoren, nutteloos. De rechtbank geloofde mijn versie, die luidde: de koopman had zelfmoord gepleegd.’

‘Je kon aantonen dat de koopman bijna failliet was en zich met bedrog tevergeefs had willen redden,’ gaf de oude man bitter toe, bleker dan anders.

‘Ik had mijn slachtoffer zorgvuldig uitgekozen, beste vriend,’ lachte de ander.

‘Zo ben je een misdadiger geworden,’ antwoordde de commissaris.

De ander speelde peinzend met het Turkse mes. ‘Dat ik een soort misdadiger ben kan ik niet bepaald ontkennen,’ zei hij ten slotte nadenkend. ‘Ik ben een steeds betere misdadiger geworden en jij een steeds betere rechercheur, maar de stap die ik je vóór was, heb je nooit kunnen inhalen. Steeds weer dook ik in je loopbaan op als een grijs monster, telkens weer bekroop mij de lust om onder jouw neus als het ware steeds driestere, wildere, godslasterlijker misdaden te begaan, en telkens weer was je niet in staat mijn daden te bewijzen. Domkoppen kon je verslaan, maar ik versloeg jou.’

En terwijl hij de oude man aandachtig en als het ware geamuseerd gadesloeg, vervolgde hij: ‘Zo leefden we dan. Jij een leven onder je superieuren, in je politiedistricten en je muffe kantoortjes; je beklom altijd braaf de ene tree na de andere op de ladder van de bescheiden successen, hield je bezig met dieven en vervalsers, met arme drommels die nooit echt waren gaan leven, en hoogstens met armzalige moordenaartjes; ik daarentegen deed nu eens in het duister, in de baaierd van verloren grote steden, dan weer in het licht van schitterende posities, bezaaid met onderscheidingen, uit overmoed het goede als ik daar zin in had, en gaf me dan weer vanuit een andere gril over aan het slechte. Wat een avontuurlijke grap! Jouw verlangen was: mijn leven verwoesten, en het mijne was: mijn leven ondanks jou volhouden. Werkelijk, één nacht heeft ons voor eeuwig aan elkaar vastgeketend!’

De man achter Bärlachs bureau klapte in zijn handen, het was één enkele, meedogenloze klap. ‘Nu zijn we aan het eind van onze loopbaan,’ riep hij uit. ‘Jij bent naar je Bern teruggekeerd, half mislukt, naar deze ingeslapen, brave stad, waarvan je nooit goed weet hoeveel er eigenlijk dood en hoeveel er nog levend aan is, en ik ben naar Lamboing teruggegaan, ook alleen maar bij wijze van gril: je rondt de dingen graag af, want in dat godverlaten dorp heeft een of andere allang begraven vrouw mij ooit ter wereld gebracht, zonder veel na te denken en behoorlijk zinloos – ik ben er dan ook op mijn dertiende in een regennacht vandoor gegaan. En nu zitten we nu dus weer hier. Geef het op, vriend, het heeft geen zin. De dood wacht niet.’

En met een bijna onmerkbare beweging van zijn hand gooide hij het mes diep in de leunstoel, rakelings langs Bärlachs wang. De oude man verroerde zich niet.

De ander lachte: ‘En nu denk je dus dat ik die Schmied heb vermoord?’

‘Ik moet die zaak onderzoeken,’ antwoordde de commissaris.

De ander stond op en pakte de map. ‘Die neem ik mee.’

‘Eens zal ik erin slagen je misdaden te bewijzen,’ zei Bärlach nu voor de tweede keer: ‘En nu is het mijn laatste kans.’

‘In deze map zitten de enige, zij het ook gebrekkige bewijzen die Schmied in Lamboing voor je heeft verzameld. Zonder die map ben je verloren. Duplicaten of fotokopieën heb je niet, ik ken jou.’

‘Nee,’ gaf de oude man toe, ‘die heb ik niet.’

‘Wil je je revolver niet gebruiken om mij dat te beletten?’ vroeg de ander spottend.

‘Je hebt de munitie eruit gehaald,’ antwoordde Bärlach kalm.

‘Inderdaad,’ zei de ander, terwijl hij hem op zijn schouder klopte. Toen liep hij om de oude man heen, de deur ging open, ging weer dicht, buiten ging er een tweede deur.

Bärlach zat nog steeds in zijn leunstoel, zijn wang tegen het koude ijzer van het mes. Maar plotseling greep hij het wapen om het te inspecteren. Het was geladen. Hij sprong op, rende naar de hal en rukte de voordeur open, het wapen in zijn vuist.

De straat was leeg.

Toen kwam de pijn, de afschuwelijke, woedende, stekende pijn, een zon die in hem opging, hem op zijn bed gooide, in elkaar deed krimpen, met koortsgolven overspoelde, schudde. De oude man kroop op handen en voeten rond als een dier, gooide zichzelf op de grond, kroop over het vloerkleed en bleef toen liggen, ergens in zijn kamer, tussen de stoelen, met koud zweet bedekt. ‘Wat is de mens?’ kreunde hij zachtjes, ‘wat is de mens?’

Hoofdstuk 12

Maar hij knapte weer op. Na de aanval voelde hij zich beter, zonder pijn na lange tijd. Hij dronk opgewarmde wijn met kleine, voorzichtige slokjes, verder nam hij niets. Toch liet hij niet na zijn gebruikelijke route door de stad en over de Bundesterrasse te nemen, half slapend weliswaar, maar elke stap in de schoongeveegde lucht deed hem goed. Lutz, tegenover wie hij kort daarna in het kantoor zat, merkte niets, was misschien ook te veel bezig met zijn slechte geweten om iets te kunnen merken. Hij had besloten Bärlach nog deze middag op de hoogte te stellen van het onderhoud met Von Schwendi, niet pas tegen de avond, en daartoe had hij ook een koele, zakelijke houding aangenomen, met de borst vooruit, zoals de generaal op het werk van Traffelet boven hem. In kordate telegramstijl informeerde hij de oude man. Maar tot zijn mateloze verrassing had de commissaris er niets tegen in te brengen, hij was het met alles eens, hij zei dat het verreweg het beste was de beslissing van het Openbaar Ministerie af te wachten en het onderzoek voornamelijk op het leven van Schmied te concentreren. Lutz was zo verrast dat hij zijn houding liet varen en heel vrolijk en spraakzaam werd.

‘Natuurlijk heb ik inlichtingen ingewonnen over Gastmann,’ zei hij, ‘en ik weet genoeg van hem om ervan overtuigd te zijn dat hij onmogelijk op een of andere manier in aanmerking kan komen als moordenaar.’

‘Natuurlijk,’ zei de oude man.

Lutz, die ’s middags wat informatie uit Biel had gekregen, deed alsof hij heel zeker van zijn zaak was. ‘Geboren in Packau in Saksen, zoon van een groothandelaar in lederwaren, eerst Argentijn, in welke hoedanigheid hij ambassadeur in China is geweest – hij moet in zijn jeugd naar Zuid-Amerika zijn geëmigreerd – daarna Fransman, meestal langdurig op reis. Hij draagt het kruis van het Légion d’honneur en heeft bekendheid gekregen met publicaties over biologische kwesties. Typerend voor zijn karakter is het feit dat hij heeft geweigerd opgenomen te worden in de Académie française. Dat imponeert mij.’

‘Een interessant trekje,’ zei Bärlach.

‘Over zijn twee bedienden worden nog inlichtingen ingewonnen. Ze hebben een Frans paspoort, maar schijnen toch uit het Emmental te komen. Hij heeft zich met hen bij de begrafenis een lelijke grap gepermitteerd.’

‘Dat schijnt Gastmanns manier van doen te zijn, grappen maken,’ zei de oude man.

‘Hij zal natuurlijk kwaad zijn om zijn dode hond. De zaak Schmied is vooral ergerlijk voor óns. Wij staan in een volkomen verkeerd daglicht. We mogen van geluk spreken dat ik met Von Schwendi bevriend ben. Gastmann is een man van de wereld en geniet het volste vertrouwen van Zwitserse ondernemers.’

‘Dan zal hij wel in orde zijn,’ zei Bärlach.

‘Zijn persoonlijkheid is boven alle verdenking verheven.’

‘Zeer beslist,’ knikte de oude man.

‘Helaas kunnen we dat niet meer van Schmied zeggen,’ besloot Lutz, en hij liet zich verbinden met het Openbaar Ministerie.

Maar terwijl hij aan het toestel zat te wachten, zei de commissaris, die zich al had omgedraaid om te vertrekken, plotseling: ‘Ik moet u om een week ziekteverlof verzoeken, meneer Lutz.’

‘Dat is goed,’ antwoordde Lutz, terwijl hij zijn hand op de hoorn hield want iemand had al opgenomen, ‘maandag hoeft u niet te komen!’

In Bärlachs kamer zat Tschanz te wachten, en hij stond op toen de oude man binnenkwam. Hij deed kalm, maar de commissaris voelde dat de politieman nerveus was.

‘Laten we nu naar Gastmann gaan,’ zei Tschanz, ‘het is hoog tijd.’

‘Naar de schrijver,’ antwoordde de oude man, terwijl hij zijn jas aantrok.

‘Omwegen, allemaal omwegen,’ mopperde Tschanz, terwijl hij achter Bärlach aan de trappen af liep.

De commissaris bleef in de deuropening staan: ‘Hé, daar staat de blauwe Mercedes van Schmied.’

Tschanz zei dat hij die had gekocht, op afbetaling, die auto moest toch van íémand worden, en hij stapte in. Bärlach ging naast hem zitten, en Tschanz reed over de Bahnhofplatz in de richting van Bethlehem.

‘Je rijdt weer via Ins,’ bromde Bärlach.

‘Ik rijd die route graag.’

Bärlach keek naar de schoongewassen velden. Alles was in helder, kalm licht gedompeld. Een warme, zachte zon hing aan de hemel, ging al een beetje onder. Ze zwegen allebei. Slechts één keer, tussen Kerzers en Müntschemier, zei Tschanz: ‘Mevrouw Schönler vertelde mij dat u uit Schmieds kamer een map had meegenomen.’

‘Niets officieels, Tschanz, persoonlijke dingen.’

Tschanz antwoordde niet, vroeg ook niet meer door, alleen moest Bärlach op de snelheidsmeter tikken, die 125 aanwees.

‘Niet zo hard, Tschanz, niet zo hard. Niet dat ik bang ben, maar mijn maag is niet in orde. Ik ben een oude man.’

Hoofdstuk 13

De schrijver ontving hen in zijn werkkamer. Het was een oud, laag vertrek, dat de twee mannen dwong om als onder een juk te bukken toen ze de kamer binnenkwamen. Buiten blafte nog steeds de kleine witte hond met zijn zwarte kop, en ergens in het huis schreeuwde een kind. De schrijver zat bij het gotische raam, gekleed in een overall en een bruin leren jasje. Hij draaide zich op zijn stoel om naar de binnenkomenden, zonder achter het bureau vandaan te komen, dat bezaaid was met paperassen. Hij stond niet op, groette nauwelijks, vroeg alleen maar wat de politie van hem wilde.

Hij is onbeleefd, dacht Bärlach, hij houdt niet van politie; schrijvers hebben nooit van politie gehouden. De oude man besloot voorzichtig te zijn, ook Tschanz was niet erg ingenomen met het geheel. Je in geen geval laten observeren, anders kom je nog in een boek terecht, zoiets dachten ze allebei. Maar toen ze op een gebaar van de schrijver in zachte leunstoelen hadden plaatsgenomen, merkten ze tot hun verrassing dat ze tegen het licht van het kleine raam in keken en in die lage, groene kamer tussen al die boeken het gezicht van de schrijver nauwelijks konden zien, zo verraderlijk was het tegenlicht.

‘Wij komen voor de zaak Schmied,’ begon de oude man, ‘die bij Twann is vermoord.’

‘Ik weet het. In de zaak dr. Prantl, die Gastmann bespioneerde,’ antwoordde de donkere massa tussen hen en het raam. ‘Gastmann heeft het mij verteld.’ Even lichtte het gezicht op, hij stak een sigaret op. De twee mannen zagen nog hoe hij zijn gezicht tot een grijnzende grimas vertrok. ‘Wilt u mijn alibi?’

‘Nee,’ zei Bärlach.

‘U acht mij niet tot de moord in staat?’ vroeg de schrijver kennelijk teleurgesteld.

‘Nee,’ antwoorde Bärlach droog, ‘u niet.’

De schrijver kreunde: ‘Daar hebben we het weer, schrijvers worden in Zwitserland bedroevend onderschat!’

De oude man lachte. ‘Als u het beslist wilt weten: wij hebben uw alibi natuurlijk al. In de nacht van de moord kwam u om halfeen tussen Lamlingen en Schernelz de boswachter tegen en met hem samen bent u naar huis gelopen. U moest dezelfde kant op. U was erg vrolijk, vertelde de boswachter.’

‘Ik weet het. De agent van Twann heeft de boswachter al tweemaal over mij uitgehoord. En alle andere mensen hier. En zelfs mijn schoonmoeder. U hebt mij dus toch wel van moord verdacht,’ constateerde de schrijver trots. ‘Ook een soort schrijverssucces!’

En Bärlach dacht dat het gewoon de ijdelheid van de schrijver was dat hij serieus genomen wilde worden. Ze zwegen alle drie, en Tschanz deed verwoede pogingen om de schrijver in het gezicht te kijken. Het was onmogelijk bij dit licht.

‘Wat wilt u dan nog?’ snauwde de schrijver ten slotte.

‘Ziet u Gastmann vaak?’

‘Een verhoor?’ vroeg de donkere massa, terwijl die nog verder voor het raam schoof. ‘Ik heb nu geen tijd.’

‘Wilt u alstublieft niet zo onbarmhartig zijn,’ zei de commissaris. ‘We kunnen toch gewoon een beetje praten?’

De schrijver bromde. Bärlach begon weer: ‘Ziet u Gastmann vaak?’

‘Af en toe.’

‘Waarom?’

De oude man verwachtte weer een kwaad antwoord, maar de schrijver lachte slechts, blies het tweetal hele wolken sigarettenrook in het gezicht en zei: ‘Een interessante man, die Gastmann, commissaris, daar komen schrijvers op af als vliegen op de stroop. Hij kan heerlijk koken, fantastisch, echt waar!’

En nu begon de schrijver over Gastmanns kookkunst te praten, het ene gerecht na het andere te beschrijven. Vijf minuten luisterden de twee mannen, en toen nog eens vijf minuten; maar toen de schrijver al een kwartier over Gastmanns kookkunst had gepraat en over niets anders dan Gastmanns kookkunst, stond Tschanz op en zei dat ze helaas niet voor Gastmanns kookkunst waren gekomen, maar Bärlach, helemaal opgeleefd, sprak dat tegen, dat interesseerde hem, zei hij, en nu begon Bärlach ook. De oude man vertelde op zijn beurt over de kookkunst van de Turken, de Roemenen, de Bulgaren, de Joegoslaven, de Tsjechen, ze gooiden elkaar gerechten toe als ballen. Tschanz zweette en vloekte inwendig; die twee waren niet meer van de kookkunst af te brengen. Maar eindelijk, na drie kwartier, stopten ze volkomen uitgeput, als na een lange maaltijd. De schrijver stak een sigaret op. Het was stil. Naast hen begon het kind weer te schreeuwen. Beneden blafte de hond. Toen zei Tschanz heel plotseling de kamer in: ‘Heeft Gastmann Schmied vermoord?’

De vraag was primitief, de oude man schudde zijn hoofd, en de donkere massa vóór hen zei: ‘U durft wel.’

‘Ik verzoek u antwoord te geven,’ zei Tschanz beslist, en hij boog voorover, maar het gezicht van de schrijver was nog steeds niet te zien.

Bärlach was benieuwd hoe de schrijver op de vraag zou reageren.

De man bleef kalm. ‘Wanneer is die inspecteur vermoord?’ vroeg hij.

Dat was tegen middernacht geweest, antwoordde Tschanz.

Of de wetten van de logica ook voor de politie golden wist hij natuurlijk niet, antwoordde de schrijver, hij betwijfelde het ten zeerste, maar omdat hij – zoals de politie immers in haar ijver had vastgesteld – om halfeen de boswachter was tegengekomen op de weg naar Schernelz en dus nauwelijks tien minuten eerder van Gastmann afscheid moest hebben genomen, was het toch duidelijk dat Gastmann niet goed de moordenaar kon zijn.

Tschanz wilde verder weten of er op dat tijdstip nog andere leden van het gezelschap bij Gastmann waren geweest.

De schrijver ontkende dat.

‘Nam Schmied tegelijk met de anderen afscheid?’

‘Dr. Prantl ging altijd als een na laatste weg,’ antwoordde de schrijver niet zonder spot.

‘En wie was de laatste?’

‘Ik.’

Tschanz liet niet los. ‘Waren de twee bedienden aanwezig?’

‘Dat weet ik niet.’

Tschanz wilde weten waarom hij geen duidelijk antwoord kon geven.

Hij dacht dat het antwoord duidelijk genoeg was, snauwde de schrijver. Op dat soort bedienden placht hij niet te letten.

Of Gastmann een goed mens of een slecht mens was, vroeg Tschanz met een soort wanhoop en een ongeremdheid die maakte dat de commissaris op hete kolen zat. Als wij niet in zijn volgende roman terechtkomen is dat een waar wonder, dacht hij.

De schrijver blies Tschanz zo’n rookwolk in het gezicht dat hij moest hoesten, ook bleef het lang stil in de kamer, zelfs het kind hoorde je niet meer.

‘Gastmann is een slecht mens,’ zei de schrijver eindelijk.

‘En toch gaat u geregeld bij hem op bezoek, en alleen maar omdat hij zo goed kookt?’ vroeg Tschanz verontwaardigd na een nieuwe hoestaanval.

‘Alleen daarom.’

‘Dat begrijp ik niet.’

De schrijver lachte. Hij was ook een soort politieman, zei hij, maar zonder macht, zonder staat, zonder wet en zonder gevangenis achter zich. Het was ook zíjn beroep de mensen op de vingers te kijken.

Tschanz zweeg verward, en Bärlach zei: ‘Ik begrijp het.’ En toen, na een poosje: ‘Nu heeft mijn ondergeschikte Tschanz ons met zijn overdreven ijver zo in het nauw gedreven dat ik nauwelijks meer weg kan komen zonder veren te moeten laten. Maar de jeugd heeft ook goede kanten, laten we genieten van het voordeel dat een os in zijn onstuimigheid de weg voor ons heeft gebaand.’ (Tschanz werd bij deze woorden van de commissaris rood van woede.) ‘Laten we blijven bij de vragen en de antwoorden die nou eenmaal zijn gevallen. Laten we het ijzer smeden nu het heet is. Hoe ziet u de zaak op dit moment, meneer? Kan Gastmann als moordenaar in aanmerking komen?’

In de kamer was het donkerder geworden, maar het kwam niet bij de schrijver op om het licht aan te doen. Hij ging in de raamnis zitten, zodat de twee politiemensen als gevangenen in een grot zaten.

‘Ik acht Gastmann in staat tot elke misdaad,’ klonk het bruut bij het raam, met een stem die niet zonder boosaardigheid was. ‘Maar ik ben ervan overtuigd dat hij de moord op Schmied niet heeft gepleegd.’

‘U kent Gastmann,’ zei Bärlach.

‘Ik maak me een beeld van hem,’ zei de schrijver.

‘U maakt zich úw beeld van hem,’ corrigeerde de oude man koel de donkere massa voor hem in het raam.

‘Wat mij in hem fascineert is niet zozeer zijn kookkunst, hoewel er nauwelijks andere dingen zijn waar ik zo warm voor loop, maar het feit dat er iemand bestaat die nu eens echt een nihilist is,’ zei de schrijver. ‘Het is altijd adembenemend om een leuze in werkelijkheid tegen te komen.’

‘Het is vooral altijd adembenemend om naar een schrijver te luisteren,’ zei de commissaris droog.

‘Misschien heeft Gastmann meer goed gedaan dan wij drieën bij elkaar zoals we hier in deze scheve kamer zitten,’ vervolgde de schrijver. ‘Als ik hem slecht noem, dan is dat omdat hij het goede net zo goed bij wijze van gril, in een opwelling doet als het slechte waartoe ik hem in staat acht. Hij zal het kwaad nooit doen om iets te bereiken, zoals anderen hun misdaden plegen om geld te bezitten, een vrouw te veroveren of macht te krijgen. Hij zal het doen als het zinloos is, misschien, want bij hem zijn altijd twee dingen mogelijk, het slechte en het goede, en het toeval beslist.’

‘U concludeert dat alsof het wiskunde is,’ antwoordde de oude man.

‘Het is ook wiskunde,’ antwoordde de schrijver. ‘Je zou zijn tegenpool in het kwaad kunnen construeren zoals je een geometrische figuur als spiegelbeeld van een andere figuur construeert, en ik weet zeker dat zo iemand ook bestaat, ergens, misschien komt u ook hém wel tegen. Als je de een tegenkomt, kom je ook de ander tegen.’

‘Dat klinkt als een programma,’ zei de oude man.

‘Ja, het is ook een programma, waarom niet,’ zei de schrijver. ‘Ik stel me als Gastmanns spiegelbeeld iemand voor die een misdadiger is omdat het kwaad zijn moraal, zijn filosofie is, en hij het kwade even fanatiek doet als een ander vanuit inzicht het goede.’

De commissaris zei dat ze nu toch maar beter op Gastmann konden terugkomen, die vond hij belangrijker.

‘Zoals u wilt,’ zei de schrijver, ‘laten we op Gastmann terugkomen, commissaris, op die ene pool van het kwaad. Bij hem is het kwaad geen uiting van een filosofie of een drift, maar van zijn vrijheid: de vrijheid van het niets.’

‘Voor die vrijheid geef ik geen cent,’ antwoordde de oude man.

‘Daar hoeft u ook geen cent voor te geven,’ antwoordde de ander. ‘Maar je zou je leven kunnen besteden aan het bestuderen van die man en die vrijheid van hem.’

‘Dat leven van hem,’ zei de oude man.

De schrijver zweeg. Hij leek niets meer te willen zeggen.

‘Ik heb met een werkelijke Gastmann te maken,’ zei de oude man ten slotte. ‘Met iemand die bij Lamlingen op de vlakte van de Tessenberg woont en party’s geeft die een politie-inspecteur het leven hebben gekost. Ik moet weten of het beeld dat u me hebt laten zien het beeld van Gastmann is of het beeld van uw dromen.’

‘Onze dromen,’ zei de schrijver.

De commissaris zweeg.

‘Ik weet het niet,’ besloot de schrijver, terwijl hij naar de twee mannen toe liep om afscheid te nemen, waarbij hij alleen Bärlach een hand gaf, alleen hem. ‘Ik heb me nooit om dat soort dingen bekommerd. Het is tenslotte de taak van de politie om die kwestie te onderzoeken.’

Hoofdstuk 14

De twee politiemannen liepen weer naar hun auto, achtervolgd door het witte hondje, dat woedend tegen hen blafte, en Tschanz ging achter het stuur zitten. ‘Die schrijver bevalt me niet,’ zei hij.

Bärlach schikte zijn jas voordat hij instapte. Het hondje was op een wijngaardmuur geklommen en bleef blaffen.

‘Nu naar Gastmann,’ zei Tschanz, terwijl hij startte. De oude man schudde zijn hoofd.

‘Naar Bern.’

Ze reden omlaag richting Ligerz, een land in dat zich in een geweldige diepte aan hen openbaarde. Wijd verspreid lagen daar de elementen: steen, aarde, water. Zijzelf reden in de schaduw, maar de zon, achter de Tessenberg weggezakt, bescheen nog steeds het meer, het eiland, de heuvels, het voorgebergte, de gletsjers aan de horizon en de opeengestapelde wolkenmonsters, die voortdreven in de blauwe zeeën van de hemel. Onverstoorbaar keek de oude man naar dat steeds veranderende weer van de voorwinter. Altijd hetzelfde, dacht hij, hoe het ook verandert, altijd hetzelfde. Maar toen de weg een scherpe bocht maakte en het meer, een gewelfd schild, loodrecht onder hen lag, zette Tschanz de auto stil.

‘Ik moet met u praten, commissaris,’ zei hij opgewonden.

‘Wat wil je?’ vroeg Bärlach, terwijl hij langs de rotsen omlaagkeek.

‘We moeten naar Gastmann toe, anders komen we echt niet verder, dat is toch logisch? We moeten vooral zijn bedienden verhoren.’

Bärlach leunde achterover en zat daar, een grijs geworden, gesoigneerde heer, die vanuit de koude kiertjes van zijn ogen rustig naar de jonge man naast zich keek: ‘Mijn hemel, we kunnen niet altijd doen wat logisch is, Tschanz. Lutz wil niet dat we naar Gastmann gaan. Dat is begrijpelijk, want hij heeft de zaak aan de officier van justitie moeten overdragen. Laten we afwachten wat die beslist. We hebben met lastige buitenlanders te maken.’

Bärlachs nonchalante manier van doen maakte Tschanz woest.

‘Dat is toch onzin,’ schreeuwde hij. ‘Lutz saboteert het onderzoek met die politieke consideratie van hem. Von Schwendi is zijn vriend en de advocaat van Gastmann, dan weet je wel hoe laat het is.’

Bärlach vertrok geen spier. ‘Het is goed dat we alleen zijn, Tschanz. Lutz heeft misschien wat overhaast gehandeld, maar met goede redenen. Het geheim ligt bij Schmied en niet bij Gastmann.’

Tschanz liet zich niet van de wijs brengen. ‘We moeten de waarheid zoeken en niets anders,’ riep hij wanhopig in de richting van de op hen af drijvende wolkenbergen, ‘de waarheid en niets dan de waarheid over wie de moordenaar van Schmied is!’

‘Je hebt gelijk,’ herhaalde Bärlach, maar zonder pathos en koel, ‘de waarheid over wie de moordenaar van Schmied is!’

De jonge politieman legde zijn hand op de linkerschouder van de oude man, keek hem in het ondoordringbare gezicht: ‘Daarom moeten we alle middelen inzetten, en wel tegen Gastmann. Een onderzoek moet compleet zijn. U zegt dat je niet altijd kunt doen wat logisch is. Maar hier móéten we het doen. We kunnen Gastmann niet overslaan.’

‘Gastmann is de moordenaar niet,’ zei Bärlach droog.

‘De kans bestaat dat Gastmann opdracht tot de moord heeft gegeven. We moeten zijn bedienden verhoren!’ antwoordde Tschanz.

‘Ik zie geen enkele reden waarom Gastmann opdracht tot de moord op Schmied zou hebben gegeven,’ zei de oude man. ‘We moeten de dader daar zoeken waar de daad zin zou kunnen hebben, en dat gaat alleen de officier van justitie iets aan,’ vervolgde hij.

‘Ook de schrijver denkt dat Gastmann de moordenaar is,’ riep Tschanz uit.

‘En dat denk jij ook?’ vroeg Bärlach gespannen.

‘Inderdaad, commissaris.’

‘Dan ben je de enige,’ constateerde Bärlach. ‘De schrijver acht hem alleen maar in staat tot elke misdaad, dat is een verschil. De schrijver heeft niets gezegd over Gastmanns daden, alleen over waartoe hij in staat is.’

Nu verloor de ander zijn geduld. Hij greep de oude man bij zijn schouders. ‘Jarenlang heb ik in de schaduw gestaan, commissaris,’ hijgde hij. ‘Ze hebben me altijd genegeerd, geminacht, gebruikt als oud vuil, als een veredelde postbode!’

‘Dat geef ik toe, Tschanz,’ zei Bärlach, terwijl hij onbewogen in het wanhopige gezicht van de jonge man staarde, ‘jarenlang heb je in de schaduw gestaan van degene die nu vermoord is.’

‘Alleen omdat hij op betere scholen had gezeten! Alleen omdat hij Latijn kende.’

‘Daarmee doe je hem onrecht,’ antwoordde Bärlach, ‘Schmied was de beste rechercheur die ik ooit heb gekend.’

‘En nu,’ schreeuwde Tschanz, ‘nu ik een keer een kans heb, is het weer allemaal voor niets, moet de unieke gelegenheid om eens een keer hogerop te komen wegzakken in een stompzinnig diplomatiek spel! Alleen u kunt dat nog veranderen, commissaris, ga met Lutz praten, alleen u kunt hem ertoe bewegen mij naar Gastmann te laten gaan.’

‘Nee Tschanz,’ zei Bärlach, ‘dat kan ik niet.’

De ander schudde hem door elkaar als een schooljongen, hield hem vast tussen zijn vuisten en schreeuwde: ‘Ga met Lutz praten, ga met hem praten!’

Maar de oude man liet zich niet vermurwen. ‘Het gaat niet, Tschanz,’ zei hij. ‘Voor dat soort dingen leen ik me niet meer. Ik ben oud en ziek, dan heb je rust nodig. Jij moet jezelf helpen.’

‘Goed,’ zei Tschanz, hij liet Bärlach plotseling los en greep het stuur weer, al trilde hij en was hij doodsbleek. ‘Dan niet. U kunt mij niet helpen.’

Ze reden weer verder omlaag richting Ligerz.

‘Jij was toch in Grindelwald met vakantie? Pension Eiger?’ vroeg de oude man.

‘Ja, commissaris.’

‘Rustig en niet te duur?’

‘Zoals u zegt.’

‘Goed, Tschanz, daar ga ik morgen heen, om uit te rusten. Ik moet de bergen in. Ik heb een week ziekteverlof opgenomen.’

Tschanz antwoordde niet meteen. Pas toen ze de weg van Biel naar Neuchâtel insloegen, zei hij, en zijn stem klonk weer net zoals anders: ‘De bergen zijn niet altijd heilzaam, commissaris.’

Hoofdstuk 15

Nog diezelfde avond ging Bärlach naar zijn arts aan de Bärenplatz, dokter Samuel Hungertobel. De straatverlichting was al aan, het werd van minuut tot minuut donkerder. Bärlach keek uit het raam van Hungertobel neer op het plein, op de golvende stroom mensen. De arts pakte zijn instrumenten bij elkaar. Bärlach en Hungertobel kenden elkaar al lang, ze hadden samen op het gymnasium gezeten.

‘Aan je hart mankeert niets,’ zei Hungertobel, ‘godzijdank!’

‘Heb je aantekeningen over mijn geval?’ vroeg Bärlach.

‘Een heel dossier,’ antwoordde de arts, wijzend op een stapel papieren op zijn bureau. ‘Allemaal over jouw ziekte.’

‘Je hebt toch met niemand over mijn ziekte gepraat, Hungertobel?’ vroeg de oude man.

‘Maar Hans,’ zei de andere oude man, ‘dat is toch beroepsgeheim?!’

Beneden op het plein kwam een Mercedes aanrijden, lichtte blauw op onder een straatlantaarn, stopte tussen andere auto’s die daar geparkeerd stonden. Bärlach keek eens goed. Tschanz stapte uit met een meisje in een witte regenjas, waar haar blonde haren overheen stroomden.

‘Is er bij jou wel eens ingebroken, Samuel?’ vroeg de commissaris.

‘Hoe kom je daarbij?’

‘Zomaar.’

‘Op een keer was mijn bureau overhoopgehaald,’ bekende Hungertobel, ‘en jouw dossier lag boven op het bureau. Er was geen geld weg, hoewel er vrij veel geld in het bureau lag.’

‘En waarom heb je geen aangifte gedaan?’

De arts krabde in zijn haar. ‘Zoals gezegd, er was geen geld weg, en toch wilde ik eigenlijk aangifte doen. Maar toen vergat ik het weer.’

‘Zo,’ zei Bärlach, ‘je vergat het. Inbrekers hebben het maar goed bij jou.’ En hij dacht: daardoor weet Gastmann het dus. Hij keek weer naar het plein. Tschanz ging nu met het meisje het Italiaanse restaurant binnen. Op de dag van zijn begrafenis, dacht Bärlach, en nu wendde hij zich definitief van het raam af. Hij keek naar Hungertobel, die aan zijn bureau zat te schrijven.

‘Hoe staat het er nu met me voor?’

‘Heb je pijn?’

De oude man vertelde hem van zijn aanval.

‘Dat is ernstig, Hans,’ zei Hungertobel, ‘we moeten je binnen drie dagen opereren. Er zit niets anders meer op.’

‘Ik voel me op dit moment beter dan ooit.’

‘Over vier dagen krijg je weer een aanval, Hans,’ zei de arts, ‘en die overleef je niet meer.’

‘Ik heb dus nog twee dagen de tijd. Twee dagen. En op de ochtend van de derde dag ga je me opereren. Dinsdagochtend.’

‘Dinsdagochtend,’ zei Hungertobel.

‘En dan heb ik nog een jaar te leven, nietwaar Samuel?’ zei Bärlach, terwijl hij ondoorgrondelijk als altijd naar zijn schoolvriend keek. Die sprong op en begon door de kamer te ijsberen.

‘Hoe kom je erbij, wat een onzin!’

‘Dat heb ik van degene die mijn dossier heeft gelezen.’

‘Ben jij zelf de inbreker?’ riep de arts opgewonden.

Bärlach schudde zijn hoofd. ‘Nee, ik niet. Maar toch is het zo, Samuel; nog maar een jaar.’

‘Nog maar een jaar,’ antwoordde Hungertobel. Hij ging op een stoel tegen de muur van zijn spreekkamer zitten en keek Bärlach hulpeloos aan. De oude man stond midden in de kamer in een verre, koude eenzaamheid, onbeweeglijk en deemoedig, en voor zijn verloren blik kon de arts alleen maar zijn ogen neerslaan.

Hoofdstuk 16

‘s Nachts tegen tweeën werd Bärlach plotseling wakker. Hij was vroeg naar bed gegaan, had op advies van Hungertobel iets ingenomen, voor het eerst, zodat hij aanvankelijk het heftige wakker worden aan die ongewone maatregelen toeschreef. Maar toen dacht hij weer dat hij door een of ander geluid gewekt was. Hij was – zoals vaak gebeurt als we plotsklaps wakker worden – bovennatuurlijk scherp en helder; toch moest hij zich eerst oriënteren, en pas na enkele ogenblikken – die ons dan eeuwigheden lijken – wist hij het weer. Hij lag niet in zijn slaapkamer, zoals zijn gewoonte was, maar in de bibliotheek; want omdat hij voorbereid was op een slechte nacht, had hij nog wat willen lezen, zoals hij zich herinnerde; toch moest hij plotseling door een diepe slaap overmand zijn. Hij ging met zijn handen over zijn lichaam, hij had zijn kleren nog aan, er lag alleen een wollen deken over hem heen. Hij luisterde. Er viel iets op de grond, het was het boek waarin hij had liggen lezen. De duisternis van de raamloze kamer was diep, maar niet volledig; door de open deur van de slaapkamer kwam een zwak licht, het schijnsel van de stormachtige nacht schemerde erdoorheen.

In de verte hoorde hij de wind loeien. Mettertijd kon hij in het donker een boekenkast onderscheiden en een stoel, en ook de rand van het bureau waarop, zoals hij met moeite zag, nog steeds de revolver lag. Plotseling voelde hij een windvlaag, in de slaapkamer klapperde een raam, daarna ging de deur dicht met een heftige klap. Meteen daarna hoorde de oude man in de hal een zacht gehijg. Hij begreep het. Iemand had de voordeur opengemaakt en was de hal in gekomen, maar zonder rekening te houden met de mogelijkheid van tocht. Bärlach stond op en deed de staande lamp aan.

Hij pakte de revolver en stelde die op scherp. Toen deed ook de ander in de hal het licht aan. Bärlach, die door de halfopen deur de brandende lamp kon zien, was verrast, want hij snapte niet wat die onbekende nu aan het doen was. Hij begreep het pas toen het te laat was. Hij zag het silhouet van een arm en een hand die in de lamp greep, toen lichtte er een blauwe vlam op, het werd donker: de onbekende had de lamp eruit gehaald en kortsluiting veroorzaakt. Bärlach stond in het stikdonker, de ander had de strijd aangebonden en de voorwaarden gesteld: Bärlach moest in het donker vechten.

De oude man omklemde zijn wapen, deed voorzichtig de deur naar de slaapkamer open en ging daar naar binnen. Door de ramen viel een vaag licht, eerst nauwelijks waar te nemen, maar het werd sterker toen zijn ogen eraan gewend waren. Bärlach drukte zich tegen de muur tussen het bed en het raam dat uitkeek op de rivier; het andere raam was rechts van hem, dat keek uit op het buurhuis. Zo stond hij daar in de ondoordringbare schemer, weliswaar in het nadeel, omdat hij niet kon uitwijken, maar hij hoopte dat zijn onzichtbaarheid daartegen opwoog. De deur naar de bibliotheek lag in het zwakke licht van de ramen; hij moest de contouren van de onbekende kunnen zien als die daardoorheen kwam.

Toen flitste in de bibliotheek de dunne straal van een zaklamp op, gleed zoekend over de boeken, dan over de vloer, over de stoel, ten slotte over het bureau. In de straal lag het slangenmes. Weer zag Bärlach de hand door de open deur tegenover hem. Die zat in een bruine leren handschoen, tastte over het bureau, sloot zich om het heft van het slangenmes. Bärlach hief zijn wapen, richtte. De zaklamp ging uit. Onverrichter zake liet de oude man de revolver weer zakken, hij wachtte. Hij keek vanaf de plek waar hij stond door het raam, stelde zich de zwarte massa van de gestaag stromende rivier voor, de opdoemende stad aan de overkant, de kathedraal die als een pijl de hemel in stak, en daarboven de jagende wolken. Hij stond daar onbeweeglijk te wachten op de vijand, die gekomen was om hem te vermoorden. Zijn ogen boorden zich in die vage omtrek van de deur. Hij wachtte. Alles was stil, levenloos. De klok in de hal sloeg drie uur. Hij luisterde. In de verte hoorde hij het zachte tikken van de klok. Ergens toeterde een auto, toen reed die voorbij. Mensen die uit een bar kwamen. Even dacht hij geadem te horen, maar hij moest zich hebben vergist.

Zo stond hij daar, ergens in zijn woning stond de ander, en tussen hen in was die geduldige, wrede nacht, die onder haar zwarte jas de dodelijke slang verborgen hield, het mes dat op zoek was naar zijn hart. De oude man ademde nauwelijks. Hij stond daar met zijn vuist om het wapen geklemd en voelde nauwelijks dat het koude zweet over zijn nek stroomde. Hij dacht aan niets meer, niet meer aan Gastmann, niet meer aan Lutz, ook niet meer aan de ziekte die aan zijn lichaam vrat, uur na uur, die op het punt stond het leven te verwoesten dat hij nu verdedigde, vol begeerte om te leven en alleen maar te leven. Hij was nu uitsluitend een oog dat de nacht doorzocht, uitsluitend een oor dat bedacht was op het kleinste geluid, uitsluitend een hand die zich om het koele metaal van het wapen sloot.

Maar ten slotte voelde hij de aanwezigheid van de moordenaar toch anders dan hij had gedacht; langs zijn wang streek een vage kou, een minieme verandering van de lucht. Lang had hij daar geen verklaring voor, totdat hij begreep dat de deur van de slaapkamer naar de eetkamer open was gegaan. De insluiper had de lijn van zijn gedachten voor de tweede keer doorkruist, hij was langs een omweg de slaapkamer binnengedrongen, onzichtbaar, onhoorbaar, onstuitbaar, het slangenmes in zijn hand.

Bärlach wist nu dat hij het gevecht moest beginnen, dat hij als eerste moest handelen, hij, de oude, doodzieke man, het gevecht om een leven dat nog een jaar kon duren als alles goed ging, als Hungertobel goed en op de juiste manier sneed. Bärlach richtte de revolver op het raam naar de Aare. Toen schoot hij, en nog een keer, driemaal in totaal, snel en zeker, door de versplinterde ruit heen naar buiten, naar de rivier, daarna liet hij zich vallen. Boven hem klonk gezoef, het was het mes, dat nu trillend in de muur stak. Maar de oude man had bereikt wat hij wilde: achter andere ramen ging licht aan, het waren de mensen van het buurhuis, die zich nu uit hun geopende ramen bogen; hevig geschrokken en verward staarden ze in het donker.

Bärlach kwam overeind. Het licht in het buurhuis verlichtte de slaapkamer, vaag zag hij nog een gedaante in de opening van de deur naar de eetkamer, toen sloeg de voordeur dicht, daarna door de tocht de deur naar de bibliotheek, daarna die naar de eetkamer, de ene klap na de andere, het raam klapperde, toen was het stil. De mensen van het buurhuis staarden nog steeds in het donker. De oude man bleef stokstijf tegen zijn muur staan, in zijn hand nog steeds het wapen. Daar stond hij, onbeweeglijk, alsof hij de tijd niet meer voelde. De mensen trokken zich terug, het licht ging uit. Bärlach stond tegen de muur, weer in het duister, één daarmee, alleen in huis.

Hoofdstuk 17

Na een halfuur liep hij de hal in om zijn zaklamp te zoeken. Hij belde Tschanz dat hij moest komen. Toen verving hij de doorgeslagen stop, het licht brandde weer. Bärlach ging in zijn leunstoel zitten, luisterde naar de nacht. Buiten kwam er een auto aanrijden, remde abrupt. Weer ging de voordeur open, weer hoorde hij een stap. Tschanz kwam binnen.

‘Ze hebben geprobeerd me te vermoorden,’ zei de commissaris. Tschanz was bleek. Hij had geen hoed op, zijn haren hingen wild over zijn voorhoofd, en onder zijn winterjas zag je zijn pyjama. Ze gingen samen naar de slaapkamer. Tschanz trok het mes uit de muur, met moeite, want het had zich diep in het hout geboord.

‘Hiermee?’ vroeg hij.

‘Hiermee, Tschanz.’

De jonge politieman bekeek de versplinterde ruit. ‘Hebt u op het raam geschoten, commissaris?’ vroeg hij verbaasd.

Bärlach vertelde hem alles. ‘Het beste wat u kon doen,’ bromde de ander.

Ze gingen naar de hal, en Tschanz raapte de gloeilamp op.

‘Slim,’ zei hij, niet zonder bewondering, en hij legde de lamp weer weg. Toen gingen ze terug naar de bibliotheek. De oude man strekte zich uit op de divan, trok de deken over zich heen, lag daar, hulpeloos, plotseling stokoud en zo te zien helemaal op.

Tschanz had nog steeds het slangenmes in zijn hand. ‘Hebt u de inbreker niet herkend?’ vroeg hij.

‘Nee. Hij was voorzichtig en trok zich snel terug. Ik zag alleen nog net dat hij bruine leren handschoenen aanhad.’

‘Dat is weinig.’

‘Dat is niets. Maar al heb ik hem niet gezien en heb ik zijn adem nauwelijks gehoord, ik weet wie het was. Ik weet het; ik weet het.’

Dat zei de oude man allemaal bijna onhoorbaar. Tschanz woog het mes in zijn hand, keek naar de grijze liggende gestalte, naar die oude vermoeide man, naar die handen, die naast dat breekbare lichaam lagen als verwelkte bloemen naast een dode. Toen zag hij de blik van de liggende man. Kalm, ondoordringbaar en helder waren Bärlachs ogen op hem gericht.

Tschanz legde het mes op het bureau. ‘Vanmorgen moet u naar Grindelwald, u bent ziek. Of wilt u toch maar liever niet gaan? Het is misschien niet het beste voor u, de bergen. Het is nu winter daar.’

‘Jawel, ik ga.’

‘Dan moet u nog wat gaan slapen. Zal ik bij u blijven?’

‘Nee, ga maar, Tschanz,’ zei de commissaris.

‘Welterusten,’ zei Tschanz, en langzaam liep hij de deur uit. De oude man antwoordde niet meer, hij leek al te slapen.

Tschanz deed de voordeur open, ging naar buiten, deed hem weer dicht. Langzaam liep hij de paar stappen tot aan de straat, deed ook het tuinhek dicht, dat openstond. Toen draaide hij zich weer om naar het huis. Het was nog steeds donker. Alle dingen waren verloren in deze duisternis, ook de buurhuizen. Er brandde alleen een straatlantaarn daar ver in de hoogte, een verloren ster in een sombere duisternis, vol met droefheid, vol met het geruis van de rivier. Tschanz stond daar, en plotseling vloekte hij zachtjes. Zijn voet duwde het tuinhek weer open, vastbesloten stapte hij over het tuinpad naar de voordeur, terug langs de weg die hij gegaan was.

Hij pakte de klink en drukte die omlaag. Maar de deur was nu op slot.

Bärlach stond om zes uur op zonder geslapen te hebben. Het was zondag. De oude man waste zich, trok ook andere kleren aan. Toen belde hij om een taxi, eten wilde hij in de restauratiewagen. Hij pakte zijn warme winterjas en verliet het huis, stapte de grijze morgen in, maar had geen koffer bij zich. De hemel was helder. Een verboemelde student zwalkte voorbij, stinkend naar bier, groette. Ach ja, Blaser, dacht Bärlach, al voor de tweede keer voor zijn artsexamen gezakt, arme kerel. Dan ga je zuipen.

De taxi kwam aanrijden, stopte. Het was een grote Amerikaanse slee. De chauffeur had zijn kraag opgezet, Bärlach kon zijn ogen nauwelijks zien. De chauffeur deed het portier open.

‘Naar het station,’ zei Bärlach terwijl hij instapte. De auto zette zich in beweging.

‘Zo,’ zei een stem naast hem, ‘hoe gaat het met je? Goed geslapen?’

Bärlach draaide zijn hoofd om. In de andere hoek zat Gastmann. Hij droeg een lichte regenjas en zat met zijn armen over elkaar. Zijn handen staken in bruine leren handschoenen. Zo zat hij daar als een oude spottende boer. Voorin keek de chauffeur om, grijnsde. Zijn kraag stond niet meer omhoog, het was een van de bedienden. Bärlach begreep dat hij in de val was gelopen.

‘Wat wil je nu weer van me?’ vroeg de oude man.

‘Je gaat nog steeds mijn gangen na. Je bent bij de schrijver geweest,’ zei de man in de hoek, en zijn stem klonk dreigend.

‘Dat is mijn beroep.’

De ander bleef hem aankijken. ‘Iedereen die zich met mij heeft beziggehouden, is eraan gegaan, Bärlach.’

De man voorin reed als een duivel de Aargauerstalden op.

‘Ik leef nog. En ik heb me altijd met je beziggehouden,’ antwoordde de commissaris kalm.

Ze zwegen allebei.

De chauffeur reed met razende snelheid richting Viktoriaplatz. Een oude man sukkelde over de weg en kon zich maar met moeite in veiligheid brengen.

‘Pas toch op,’ zei Bärlach kwaad.

‘Harder rijden,’ riep Gastmann snerpend, en hij keek spottend naar Bärlach. ‘Ik ben dol op snelheid.’

De commissaris rilde. Hij hield niet van luchtledige ruimten. Ze raasden over de brug, langs een tram, en over het zilveren lint van de rivier diep onder hen naderden ze pijlsnel de stad, die zich gewillig voor hen opende. De straten waren nog leeg en verlaten, de hemel boven de stad was van glas.

‘Ik raad je aan het spel op te geven. Het is tijd dat je je nederlaag erkent,’ zei Gastmann, terwijl hij zijn pijp stopte.

De oude man keek naar de donkere bogen van de arcaden waar ze langs kwamen, naar de schimmige gedaanten van twee agenten die voor boekhandel Lang stonden. Geißbühler en Zumsteg, dacht hij, en toen: ik moet toch eindelijk dat boek van Fontane eens afrekenen.

‘Ons spel,’ antwoordde hij ten slotte, ‘kunnen wij niet opgeven. Jij hebt je die nacht in Turkije verplicht omdat je die weddenschap voorstelde, Gastmann, en ik omdat ik die heb aangenomen.’

Ze reden langs het parlementsgebouw.

‘Jij denkt nog steeds dat ik Schmied heb vermoord?’ vroeg de ander.

‘Dat heb ik geen moment gedacht,’ antwoordde de oude man, en toen vervolgde hij, terwijl hij tegelijk keek hoe de ander zijn pijp opstak: ‘Het is mij niet gelukt te bewijzen dat je de misdaden hebt gepleegd die je hebt gepleegd, nu zal ik bewijzen dat je de misdaad hebt gepleegd die je niet hebt gepleegd.’

Gastmann keek de commissaris onderzoekend aan.

‘Op die mogelijkheid was ik nog niet gekomen,’ zei hij. ‘Ik zal op mijn tellen moeten passen.’

De commissaris zweeg.

‘Misschien ben je gevaarlijker dan ik dacht, oude man,’ zei Gastmann nadenkend in zijn hoek.

De auto stopte. Ze waren bij het station.

‘Het is de laatste keer dat ik met je praat, Bärlach,’ zei Gastmann. ‘De volgende keer vermoord ik je, gesteld dat je je operatie overleeft.’

‘Je vergist je,’ zei Bärlach, terwijl hij op het ochtendlijke plein stond, oud en een beetje rillend. ‘Je gaat mij niet vermoorden. Ik ben de enige die jou kent, dus ben ik ook de enige die jou kan vonnissen. Ik heb je gevonnist, Gastmann, ik heb je ter dood veroordeeld. Je zult de dag van vandaag niet overleven. De beul die ik heb uitgezocht komt vandaag naar je toe. Hij zal je vermoorden, want dat moet in godsnaam nu eenmaal gebeuren.’

Gastmann schrok en staarde de oude man verbaasd aan, maar die liep het station in, zijn handen begraven in de zakken van zijn jas, zonder nog om te kijken, het donkere gebouw in dat zich langzaam met mensen vulde.

‘Idioot!’ schreeuwde Gastmann de commissaris nu plotseling na, zo hard dat enkele voorbijgangers zich omdraaiden. ‘Idioot!’ Maar Bärlach was niet meer te zien.

Hoofdstuk 18

Het werd nu steeds lichter, een heldere, machtige dag, en de zon, een onberispelijke bal, wierp harde, lange schaduwen, die nauwelijks korter werden naarmate ze hoger klom. De stad lag daar, een witte schelp die het licht opzoog, opslokte in haar straten, om het ’s avonds met duizend lichtjes weer uit te spugen, een monster dat steeds nieuwe mensen baarde, vernietigde, begroef. Steeds stralender werd de morgen, een glanzend schild boven het wegsterven van de klokken.

Tschanz stond een uur lang te wachten, bleek in het licht dat door de muren werd weerkaatst. Hij liep onrustig onder de arcades bij de kathedraal heen en weer, keek ook omhoog naar de waterspuwers, wilde tronies die staarden naar het plaveisel dat in het zonlicht lag. Eindelijk gingen de deuren open. Het was een geweldige stroom mensen, Lüthi had gepreekt, maar onmiddellijk zag hij de witte regenjas. Anna kwam naar hem toe. Ze zei dat ze blij was hem te zien en gaf hem een hand. Ze liepen door de Keßlergasse, te midden van de massa kerkgangers, omringd door oude en jonge mensen, hier een professor, daar een bakkersvrouw in haar zondagse goed, daar twee studenten met een meisje, enkele tientallen ambtenaren, leraren, allemaal schoon, allemaal gewassen, allemaal hongerig, allemaal zich verheugend op een goede maaltijd. Ze bereikten de Kasinoplatz, staken die over en liepen naar het Marzili. Op de brug bleven ze staan.

‘Juffrouw Anna,’ zei Tschanz, ‘vandaag ga ik Ulrichs moordenaar aanhouden.’

‘Weet u dan wie het is?’ vroeg ze verrast.

Hij keek haar aan. Ze stond voor hem, bleek en smal.

‘Ik denk het te weten,’ zei hij. ‘Als ik hem heb aangehouden, zult u voor mij dan,’ hij aarzelde even met zijn vraag, ‘hetzelfde zijn als voor uw overleden verloofde?’

Anna gaf niet meteen antwoord. Ze trok haar jas dichter om zich heen alsof ze het koud had. Een briesje stak op, blies haar blonde haren door elkaar, maar toen zei ze: ‘Laten we dat afspreken.’

Ze gaven elkaar een hand, en Anna liep naar de andere oever. Hij keek haar na. Haar witte jas glansde tussen de berkenstammen, dook tussen wandelaars onder, kwam weer tevoorschijn, verdween ten slotte. Toen liep hij naar het station, waar hij de auto had laten staan.

Hij reed naar Ligerz. Het was tegen het middaguur toen hij daar aankwam, want hij reed langzaam, stopte ook af en toe, liep rokend de velden in, kwam weer naar de auto terug, reed verder. Hij parkeerde in Ligerz bij de kabelbaan, beklom toen de trap naar de kerk. Hij was rustig geworden. Het meer was diepblauw, de wijnranken hadden hun blad verloren en de grond daartussen was bruin en rul. Maar Tschanz zag niets en bekommerde zich om niets. Hij klom onstuitbaar en gelijkmatig naar boven, zonder om te kijken en zonder stil te staan. Het pad liep steil omhoog, met aan weerskanten witte muren, liet de ene wijnberg na de andere achter zich.

Tschanz klom steeds hoger, rustig, langzaam, onverstoorbaar, zijn rechterhand in zijn jaszak. Soms kruiste een hagedis zijn pad, buizerds stegen op, het land trilde in het vuur van de zon, alsof het zomer was; hij klom en klom. Later dook hij het bos in, de wijngaarden achter zich latend. Het werd koeler. Tussen de stammen fonkelden de witte rotsen van de Jura. Hij klom steeds hoger, met gelijkmatige tred, steeds in hetzelfde tempo, en kwam in de velden. Het was akker- en weideland; het pad werd minder steil. Hij liep langs een kerkhof, een rechthoek binnen een grijze muur met een wijd open hek. Vrouwen in het zwart wandelden over de paden, er stond een oude gebogen man, die de voorbijganger nakeek, en die liep steeds verder, zijn rechterhand in zijn jaszak.

Hij bereikte Prêles, passeerde hotel Bären en sloeg de richting van Lamboing in. De lucht boven de hoogvlakte was roerloos en glashelder. De voorwerpen, ook de verste, waren overduidelijk zichtbaar. Alleen de kam van de Chasseral was met sneeuw bedekt, verder glansde alles in een licht soort bruin, doorbroken door het wit van de muren en het rood van de daken, door de zwarte stroken van de akkers.

Gelijkmatig stapte Tschanz verder; de zon scheen op zijn rug en wierp zijn schaduw voor hem uit. De weg daalde, hij liep in de richting van de zagerij, nu scheen de zon van opzij. Hij liep verder, zonder te denken, zonder te kijken, slechts gedreven door één wil, beheerst door één hartstocht. Een hond blafte ergens, kwam aanlopen, besnuffelde de gestaag voortgaande wandelaar, rende weer weg. Tschanz liep verder, steeds aan de rechterkant van de weg, de ene stap na de andere, niet langzamer, niet sneller, naar het huis dat nu in het bruin van de velden opdook, omringd door kale populieren.

Tschanz verliet de weg en liep dwars door de velden. Zijn schoenen zakten weg in de warme aarde van een ongeploegde akker, hij stapte door. Toen kwam hij bij het hek. Het stond open, Tschanz liep naar binnen. Op het erf stond een Amerikaanse auto. Tschanz lette er niet op. Hij liep naar de voordeur. Ook die stond open. Tschanz kwam in een portaal, opende een tweede deur en stapte toen een hal binnen die de hele parterre besloeg. Tschanz bleef staan. Door de ramen tegenover hem viel een fel licht. Voor hem, nog geen vijf stappen bij hem vandaan, stond Gastmann en naast hem stonden reusachtig de bedienden, onbeweeglijk en dreigend, twee slachters. Ze hadden alle drie een jas aan, koffers naast zich opgestapeld, alle drie waren ze reisvaardig.

Tschanz bleef staan.

‘U bent het dus,’ zei Gastmann, terwijl hij enigszins verbaasd naar het kalme, bleke gezicht van de politieman keek en naar de achter hem nog openstaande deur.

Toen begon hij te lachen: ‘Dát bedoelde de oude man dus! Niet gek bekeken, helemaal niet gek bekeken!’

Gastmanns ogen waren wijd opengesperd, en daarin flikkerde een spookachtige vrolijkheid.

Rustig, zonder een woord te spreken en bijna langzaam haalde een van de twee slachters een revolver uit zijn zak en schoot. Tschanz voelde een klap tegen zijn linkerschouder, haalde zijn rechterhand uit zijn zak en gooide zich op zijn zij. Toen schoot hij driemaal midden in het geschater van Gastmann, dat nu wegstierf als in een lege, oneindige ruimte.

Hoofdstuk 19

Door Tschanz via de telefoon op de hoogte gesteld, haastte Charnel zich erheen vanuit Lamboing, Clenin vanuit Twann en uit Biel kwam het overvalcommando. Ze troffen Tschanz bloedend aan bij de drie lijken, een tweede schot had hem in zijn linkeronderarm geraakt. Het moest een kort gevecht zijn geweest, maar toch had elk van de drie mannen die nu dood waren nog geschoten. Bij elk van hen vonden ze een revolver, een van de bedienden hield de zijne in zijn hand geklemd.

Van wat er na de komst van Charnel verder gebeurde had Tschanz geen besef meer. Toen de arts van La Neuveville hem verbond, viel hij tweemaal flauw; maar zijn wonden bleken niet gevaarlijk. Later kwamen er dorpsbewoners, boeren, arbeiders, vrouwen. Het erf was overvol en de politie sloot het af; maar een meisje slaagde erin tot de hal door te dringen, waar ze zich, luid schreeuwend, over Gastmann heen wierp. Het was de serveerster, de verloofde van Charnel. Hij stond erbij, rood van woede. Toen brachten ze Tschanz tussen de terugdeinzende boeren door naar de auto.

‘Daar liggen ze alle drie,’ zei Lutz de volgende morgen, terwijl hij naar de doden wees, maar zijn stem klonk niet triomfantelijk, eerder droevig en moe.

Von Schwendi knikte uit het veld geslagen. De kolonel was met Lutz in opdracht van zijn cliënt naar Biel gereden. Ze waren de ruimte binnengegaan waar de lijken lagen. Door een klein tralieraam viel een schuine lichtstraal. De twee mannen stonden daar te rillen in hun jassen. Lutz had rode ogen. De hele avond had hij zich met Gastmanns dagboeken beziggehouden, met moeilijk leesbare documenten in steno.

Lutz begroef zijn handen dieper in de zakken van zijn jas. ‘Ja, dan richten wij mensen uit angst voor elkaar staten op, Von Schwendi,’ hernam hij heel zacht, ‘we omringen ons met allerlei bewakers, met politie, met soldaten, met een openbare mening; maar wat hebben we eraan?’ Lutz’ gezicht vertrok, zijn ogen puilden uit, en de koude, arme ruimte die hen omringde vulde zich met zijn holle, mekkerende lach. ‘Een leeghoofd aan de top van een grote mogendheid, meneer de parlementariër, en weg zijn we, een Gastmann, en doorbroken zijn onze linies, omzeild zijn de voorposten.’

Von Schwendi begreep dat het het beste was de rechter-commissaris weer met beide benen op de grond te krijgen, maar wist niet goed hoe. ‘Onze kringen worden door alle mogelijke mensen schaamteloos uitgebuit,’ zei hij ten slotte.

‘Het is pijnlijk, bijzonder pijnlijk.’

‘Niemand had enig idee,’ kalmeerde Lutz hem.

‘En Schmied?’ vroeg de parlementariër, blij dat hij op een trefwoord was gekomen.

‘We hebben bij Gastmann een map gevonden die van Schmied was. Die bevatte gegevens over Gastmanns leven en vermoedens over zijn misdaden. Schmied zat achter Gastmann aan. Hij deed dat als privépersoon. Een fout waarvoor hij heeft moeten boeten; want het is bewezen dat Gastmann ook Schmied heeft laten vermoorden: Schmied moet zijn gedood met het wapen dat een van de bedienden in zijn hand had toen Tschanz hem doodschoot, het onderzoek naar het wapen heeft dit onmiddellijk bevestigd. Ook de reden van de moord op hem is duidelijk: Gastmann was bang dat Schmied hem zou ontmaskeren. Schmied had zich aan ons moeten toevertrouwen. Maar hij was jong en eerzuchtig.’

Bärlach kwam de lijkkamer binnen. Toen Lutz de oude man zag, werd hij somber en verborg hij zijn handen weer in zijn zakken. ‘Nou, commissaris,’ zei hij, van het ene been op het andere wippend, ‘het is mooi dat we elkaar hier tegenkomen. U bent op tijd terug van uw verlof, en ik was ook niet te laat hier, samen met mijn parlementariër. Hier liggen de doden geserveerd. We hebben veel geredetwist, Bärlach, ik was voor een geraffineerde politie met alle toeters en bellen, het liefst had ik ze ook nog van de atoombom voorzien, en u, commissaris, was meer voor iets menselijks, voor een soort veldwachterstroepje van brave grootvaders. Laten we de strijdbijl begraven. We hadden allebei ongelijk, Tschanz heeft ons heel onwetenschappelijk met louter zijn revolver gelogenstraft. Ik wil niet weten hoe. Nou goed, het was noodweer, we moeten hem geloven, en we mogen hem geloven. Het is de moeite waard geweest, de mannen die nu zijn doodgeschoten verdienen duizendmaal de dood, zoals die fraaie uitdrukking luidt, en als het volgens de wetenschap was gebeurd, liepen we nu bij buitenlandse diplomaten rond te snuffelen. Ik zal Tschanz moeten bevorderen; maar wij allebei staan erbij als ezels. De zaak Schmied is afgesloten.’

Lutz boog zijn hoofd, verward door het raadselachtige zwijgen van de oude man, zakte in elkaar, werd plotseling weer de correcte, zorgvuldige ambtenaar, schraapte zijn keel en bloosde toen hij de nog steeds verlegen Von Schwendi opmerkte; toen liep hij, vergezeld door de kolonel, langzaam de deur uit, het donker van een of andere gang in, en hij liet Bärlach alleen achter.

De lijken lagen op brancards en waren bedekt met zwarte lakens. Het gips bladderde van de kale grijze muren. Bärlach liep naar de middelste brancard en sloeg het laken terug. De dode was Gastmann. Bärlach stond licht over hem heen gebogen, het zwarte laken nog in zijn linkerhand. Zwijgend keek hij neer op het wassen gelaat van de dode, op de nog steeds vrolijke trek om zijn mond, maar zijn ogen lagen nu nog dieperin hun kassen, en er loerde niets verschrikkelijks meer in die afgronden. Zo ontmoetten ze elkaar voor het laatst, de jager en het wild, dat nu dood aan zijn voeten lag. Bärlach vermoedde dat er nu een eind was gekomen aan het leven van hen beiden, en nog eenmaal gleed zijn blik door de jaren heen, legde zijn geest opnieuw de weg af door de geheimzinnige gangen van het labyrint dat hun beider leven was geweest. Nu bleef er tussen hen niets anders over dan de onmetelijkheid van de dood, een rechter wiens vonnis het zwijgen is.

Bärlach stond nog steeds gebogen, en het vale licht van de cel lag op zijn gezicht en op zijn handen, omspeelde ook het lijk, voor beiden geldend, voor beiden geschapen, beiden verzoenend. Het zwijgen van de dood daalde op hem neer, kroop bij hem naar binnen, maar aan hem gaf het geen rust zoals aan de ander. De doden hebben altijd gelijk.

Langzaam dekte Bärlach het gezicht van Gastmann weer toe. De laatste keer dat hij hem zag; van nu af behoorde zijn vijand toe aan het graf. Slechts één gedachte had hem jarenlang beheerst: de man vernietigen die nu in deze kale, grijze ruimte aan zijn voeten lag, door het omlaagvallende gips als met lichte, spaarzame sneeuw bedekt. En nu kon de oude man niets anders meer doen dan hem vermoeid toedekken, als een nederig verzoek om te vergeten, de enige genade die een hart kan kalmeren dat door een razend vuur wordt verteerd.

Hoofdstuk 20

Vervolgens, nog dezelfde dag, klokke acht, betrad Tschanz het huis van de oude man in Altenberg, door hem dringend op dat uur ontboden. Een jong dienstmeisje met een wit schort voor had hem tot zijn verbazing opengedaan, en toen hij in de hal kwam, hoorde hij in de keuken het geborrel en gepruttel van water en spijzen, het gerammel van vaatwerk. Het dienstmeisje nam zijn jas aan. Hij had zijn linkerarm in een mitella; toch was hij met zijn eigen auto gekomen. Het meisje deed de deur van de eetkamer voor hem open, en verstijfd bleef Tschanz staan: de tafel was feestelijk voor twee personen gedekt. In een kandelaar brandden kaarsen en aan het ene uiteinde van de tafel zat Bärlach in een armstoel, rood beschenen door stille vlammen, een onverstoorbaar beeld van rust.

‘Ga zitten, Tschanz,’ riep de oude man naar zijn gast, terwijl hij wees op een tweede armstoel die bij de tafel was geschoven. Verdoofd ging Tschanz zitten. ‘Ik wist niet dat ik voor een diner kwam,’ zei hij ten slotte.

‘We moeten je overwinning vieren,’ antwoordde de oude man kalm, en hij schoof de kandelaar een beetje opzij zodat ze elkaar vol in het gezicht keken. Toen klapte hij in zijn handen. De deur ging open en een forse, mollige vrouw kwam binnen met een schaal die tot de rand was gevuld met sardines, kreeft, salades van komkommers, tomaten, erwten, bedekt met bergen mayonaise en eieren, daartussen vleeswaren, kippenvlees en zalm. De oude man schepte op en sloeg niets over. Tschanz, die zag wat een reuzenportie de maagpatiënt op zijn bord laadde, liet zich in zijn verbazing alleen wat aardappelsalade geven.

‘Wat zullen we drinken?’ vroeg Bärlach. ‘Ligerzer?’

‘Goed, Ligerzer,’ antwoordde Tschanz als in een droom. Het dienstmeisje kwam en schonk in. Bärlach begon te eten, nam er brood bij, verslond de zalm, de sardines, het vlees van de rode kreeft, de vleeswaren, de salades, de mayonaise en de kip, klapte in zijn handen, wilde nog meer. Tschanz, als verstijfd, had zijn aardappelsalade nog niet op. Bärlach liet zijn glas voor de derde keer vullen.

‘Nu de pasteien en de rode Neuenburger,’ riep hij. De borden werden gewisseld. Bärlach liet drie pasteien op zijn bord leggen, gevuld met ganzenlever, varkensvlees en truffels.

‘U bent toch ziek, commissaris?’ zei Tschanz eindelijk aarzelend.

‘Vandaag niet, Tschanz, vandaag niet. Ik vier dat ik de moordenaar van Schmied eindelijk te pakken heb gekregen!’

Hij dronk het tweede glas rode wijn leeg en begon aan zijn derde pastei, onafgebroken etend, begerig de spijzen van deze wereld naar binnen schrokkend, tussen zijn kaken vermalend, als een demon die een oneindige honger stilde. Op de muur tekende zich tweemaal vergroot in wilde schaduwen zijn gestalte af, de krachtige bewegingen van zijn armen, het buigen van zijn hoofd, als de dans van een triomferende negerhoofdman.

Tschanz keek vol ontzetting naar het griezelige schouwspel dat de doodzieke man daar bood. Onbeweeglijk zat hij daar, zonder te eten, zonder ook maar een hap te nemen, zelfs aan zijn glas nipte hij niet. Bärlach liet zich kalfskoteletten, rijst, pommes frites en groene salade brengen, en ook champagne. Tschanz beefde.

‘U doet maar alsof,’ hijgde hij, ‘u bent helemaal niet ziek!’

De ander antwoordde niet meteen. Eerst lachte hij, en daarna hield hij zich bezig met de salade, waarbij hij van ieder blaadje genoot. Tschanz durfde het de huiveringwekkende oude man niet nog een keer te vragen.

‘Ja, Tschanz,’ zei Bärlach eindelijk, en zijn ogen fonkelden woest, ‘ik deed maar alsof. Ik ben nooit ziek geweest’, en hij stopte een stuk kalfsvlees in zijn mond, at door, onafgebroken, onverzadigbaar.

Toen begreep Tschanz dat hij in een verraderlijke val was gelopen en dat de deur nu achter hem in het slot viel. Het koude zweet brak hem uit. De ontzetting omklemde hem met steeds sterkere armen. Het inzicht in zijn toestand kwam te laat, er was geen redding meer.

‘U weet het, commissaris,’ zei hij fluisterend.

‘Ja, Tschanz, ik weet het,’ zei Bärlach vast en kalm en zonder zijn stem te verheffen, alsof hij het over iets onbelangrijks had. ‘Jij bent de moordenaar van Schmied.’ Toen pakte hij het glas champagne en leegde het in één teug.

‘Ik vermoedde steeds al dat u het wist,’ kreunde de ander bijna onhoorbaar.

De oude man vertrok geen spier. Het was alsof niets hem meer interesseerde behalve dat eten; ombarmhartig laadde hij zijn bord voor de tweede keer vol met rijst, goot er saus overheen, stapelde er een kalfskotelet bovenop.

Nog één keer probeerde Tschanz te ontsnappen, zich te verzetten tegen die duivelse eter. ‘De kogel kwam uit de revolver die ze bij de bediende hebben gevonden,’ stelde hij koppig vast. Maar zijn stem klonk vreesachtig.

In Bärlachs samengeknepen ogen weerlichtte het verachtelijk. ‘Onzin, Tschanz. Je weet heel goed dat het jóúw revolver was die de bediende in zijn hand hield toen ze hem vonden. Jijzelf had hem de dode in de hand gedrukt. Alleen de ontdekking dat Gastmann een misdadiger was heeft verhinderd dat jouw spel werd doorzien.’

‘Dat kunt u nóóit bewijzen,’ rebelleerde Tschanz wanhopig.

De oude man rekte zich uit in zijn stoel, nu niet meer ziek en afgetakeld, maar sterk en kalm, het beeld van een bovenmenselijke superioriteit, een tijger die met zijn slachtoffer speelt, en dronk de rest van de champagne op. Toen liet hij zich door de steeds weer komende en gaande serveerster kaas serveren; daarbij at hij radijsjes, zure augurken en zilveruitjes. Steeds nieuwe spijzen nam hij tot zich, alsof hij alleen nog maar één keer, voor de laatste keer, wilde proeven wat de aarde de mens te bieden heeft.

‘Heb je nog steeds niet begrepen, Tschanz,’ zei hij ten slotte, ‘dat je je daad voor mij allang had bewezen? De revolver is van jou; want uit Gastmanns hond, die jij hebt doodgeschoten om mij te redden, kwam een kogel tevoorschijn die afkomstig moest zijn uit het wapen dat Schmied ter dood had gebracht: uit jóúw wapen. Je hebt de aanwijzingen die ik nodig had zelf geleverd. Je hebt jezelf verraden toen je mijn leven redde.’

‘Toen ik uw leven redde! Daarom kon ik dat beest niet meer vinden,’ antwoordde Tschanz mechanisch. ‘Wist u dat Gastmann een bloedhond had?’

‘Ja, ik had een deken om mijn linkerarm gewikkeld.’

‘Dan hebt u mij ook toen in de val laten lopen,’ zei de moordenaar bijna toonloos.

‘Ook toen, ja. Maar het eerste bewijs had je me zelf geleverd, toen je met mij die vrijdag via Ins naar Ligerz reed om mij die komedie met de “blauwe Charon” voor te spelen. Schmied was op woensdag via Zollikofen gereden, dat wist ik, want hij was die avond bij de garage in Lyß gestopt.’

‘Hoe kon u dat weten?’ vroeg Tschanz.

‘Gewoon, opgebeld. Degene die die avond via Ins en Erlach had gereden was de moordenaar: jij, Tschanz. Jij kwam van Grindelwald. Pension Eiger heeft ook een blauwe Mercedes. Je had Schmied al weken geobserveerd, was al zijn gangen nagegaan, jaloers op zijn kwaliteiten, op zijn succes, op zijn ontwikkeling, op zijn meisje. Je wist dat hij zich met Gastmann bezighield, je wist zelfs wanneer hij naar hem toe ging, maar je wist niet waarom. Toen kreeg je bij toeval die map met documenten op zijn bureau in handen. Je besloot de zaak over te nemen en Schmied te vermoorden, om ook zelf eens succes te hebben. Je dacht terecht dat het gemakkelijk voor je zou zijn om Gastmann een moord in de schoenen te schuiven.

Toen ik dan in Grindelwald een blauwe Mercedes zag, wist ik hoe je te werk was gegaan: je had de auto woensdagavond gehuurd, ik heb ernaar geïnformeerd. De rest is eenvoudig: je reed via Ligerz naar Schernelz en liet de auto in het Twannbachbos staan, je doorkruiste het bos door af te steken via de kloof, zodat je op de weg van Twann naar Lamboing terechtkwam. Bij de rotsen wachtte je Schmied op, hij herkende je en stopte verbaasd. Hij deed het portier open en toen schoot je hem dood. Je hebt het me zelf verteld. En nu heb je wat je wilde hebben: zijn succes, zijn baan, zijn auto en zijn vriendin.’

Tschanz luisterde naar de onverbiddelijke schaker die hem schaakmat had gezet en nu zijn huiveringwekkende maaltijd beëindigde. De kaarsen brandden onrustiger, het licht flakkerde op de gezichten van de twee mannen, de schaduwen verdichtten zich. Doodstil was het in deze nachtelijke hel, de serveersters kwamen niet meer. De oude man zat nu roerloos, hij leek zelfs niet meer te ademen, het flakkerende licht omspoelde hem met steeds nieuwe golven, rood vuur dat brak op het ijs van zijn voorhoofd en zijn ziel.

‘U hebt met mij gespeeld,’ zei Tschanz langzaam.

‘Ik heb met je gespeeld,’ antwoordde Bärlach met grote ernst. ‘Ik kon niet anders. Jij hebt Schmied vermoord, en nu moest ik jou pakken.’

‘Om Gastmann te vermoorden,’ vulde Tschanz aan, die opeens de hele waarheid doorhad.

‘Je zegt het. Ik heb er mijn hele leven aan besteed Gastmann te pakken te krijgen, en Schmied was mijn laatste hoop. Ik had hem op die duivel in mensengedaante losgelaten, een edel dier op een wild beest. Maar toen kwam jij, Tschanz, met die belachelijke, misdadige eerzucht van je, en jij vernietigde mijn enige kans. Toen heb ik jóú gepakt, jou, de moordenaar, en heb ik jou in mijn verschrikkelijkste wapen veranderd, want jij werd door wanhoop gedreven, de moordenaar moest een andere moordenaar vinden. Ik maakte van mijn doel jouw doel.’

‘Voor mij was het de hel,’ zei Tschanz.

‘Voor ons allebei was het de hel,’ vervolgde de oude man angstwekkend kalm. ‘Het optreden van Von Schwendi dreef jou tot het uiterste, op een of andere manier moest je Gastmann als moordenaar ontmaskeren, elke afwijking van het spoor dat naar Gastmann wees kon naar jou leiden. Alleen de map van Schmied kon je helpen. Je wist dat ik die had, maar je wist niet dat Gastmann hem had meegenomen. Daarom overviel je mij in de nacht van zaterdag op zondag. Ook raakte je in paniek omdat ik naar Grindelwald ging.’

‘Wist u dat ik het was die u overviel?’ vroeg Tschanz toonloos.

‘Dat wist ik vanaf het eerste moment. Alles wat ik deed gebeurde met de bedoeling jou tot uiterste wanhoop te drijven. En toen de wanhoop het grootst was, ging je naar Lamboing, om op een of andere manier de knoop door te hakken.’

‘Een van Gastmanns bedienden begon te schieten,’ zei Tschanz.

‘Ik had zondagochtend tegen Gastmann gezegd dat ik iemand zou sturen om hem te vermoorden.’

Het duizelde Tschanz. IJskoude rillingen liepen over zijn rug. ‘U hebt mij en Gastmann op elkaar losgelaten als dieren!’

‘Beest tegen beest,’ kwam het onverbiddelijk uit de andere armstoel.

‘Dan was u de rechter en ik de beul,’ hijgde de ander.

‘Zo is het,’ antwoordde de oude man.

‘En ik, die alleen maar uw wil uitvoerde, of ik wilde of niet, ben nu een misdadiger, iemand op wie ze jacht zullen maken!’

Tschanz stond op, leunde met zijn ongedeerde rechterhand op de tafel. Er brandde nog één kaars. Tschanz probeerde met brandende ogen in de duisternis de contouren van de oude man te onderscheiden, maar zag slechts een onwerkelijke, zwarte schaduw. Onzeker en tastend maakte hij een beweging in de richting van zijn jaszak.

‘Laat dat,’ hoorde hij de oude man zeggen, ‘het heeft geen zin. Lutz weet dat je bij mij bent, en de vrouwen zijn ook nog in huis.’

‘Nee, het heeft geen zin,’ antwoordde Tschanz fluisterend.

‘De zaak Schmied is opgelost,’ zei de oude man door de duisternis van de kamer heen. ‘Ik zal je niet verraden. Maar verdwijn! Ergens heen! Ik wil je nooit meer zien. Het is genoeg dat ik er één heb gevonnist. Verdwijn! Verdwijn!’

Tschanz boog zijn hoofd en liep langzaam de kamer uit, vergroeiend met de nacht, en toen de deur in het slot viel en er even later een auto wegreed, doofde de kaars en dompelde de oude man, die zijn ogen had gesloten, nog één keer in het licht van een felle vlam.

Hoofdstuk 21

Bärlach zat de hele nacht in de armstoel zonder op te staan, zonder overeind te komen. De geweldige, begerige levenskracht die nog één keer machtig in hem was opgevlamd, zakte in elkaar, dreigde te doven. Driest had de oude man nog één keer een spel gespeeld, maar op één punt had hij tegen Tschanz gelogen, en toen Lutz de volgende morgen bij het aanbreken van de dag de kamer binnenstormde, verward vertelde dat Tschanz tussen Ligerz en Twann dood was gevonden onder zijn door de trein gegrepen auto, trof hij de commissaris doodziek aan. Moeizaam droeg de oude man hem op Hungertobel mee te delen dat het nu dinsdag was en dat hij hem kon opereren.

‘Nog maar een jaar,’ hoorde Lutz de oude man zeggen, terwijl die door het raam in de glazen ochtend staarde. ‘Nog maar een jaar.’


End file.
